Silver Sun, A Transformers Prime Story
by GreyroseLegacy1
Summary: Being in a war is hard. Being afraid of you're own shadow is harder. Being the sister of a renowned Decepticon destroyer? Yeah...that's almost impossible. I'm Silver Sun and this is my story. [Eventual OC X Bumblebee].
1. Chapter One : The Reunion Predicament

Ghosts of the Past: A Transformers Prime Story

The main character of this story is a femme Autobot called Silver Sun, a silvery-white and yellow Yamaha YFR-R6 motorcycle (Look it up. It's cool). She hates to fight, but has a secret that, eventually, even she won't be able to see coming. Oh, and she's Ratchet's protégé. Begins during the episode 'Out of His Mind'. OC x Bumblebee love. Enjoy, fellow fanfiction readers! .

Chapter one: The Reunion Predicament

I didn't need anyone to tell me that I wasn't like other Autobots. The older femmes back at my school took care of that. They would call me a freak because of what I could do: trip me in the hallway; capture me and lock me in a dark training room at night; chase me all the way through town before I finally couldn't run anymore and they'd beat me up.

Yeah...The memories of school aren't that great, but at least I had my older sister to be there for me, ready to fight by me just in case. Before the war, me and her were inseparable.

But now I was on my own.

Injured. Struggling to survive after crash-landing on Earth. Wishing Arcee were here.

My name is Silver Sun, sister of Arcee (who is better known the Decepticon-Destroyer). I was mainly a silvery-white, but had saffron-yellow streaks on my arms, legs and torso. Instead of a helmet, like most bots had, I had long sun-yellow cable-like wires that flowed from the top of my helm all the way to the centre of my back. I resembled my sister, in terms of appearance, but my face was more round then hers and I was slightly shorter.

My legs were currently being crushed under the weight of the apparently smashed control board of the space shuttle I had come in. I didn't remember anything about how I even got there, but knew I had to get out. As hard as I could, I kicked the rubble with what strength I had.

"Perfect," I muttered when the metal debris didn't budge.

Sighing, a small high-pitched noise pierced my ears like a needle forcing its way through my helm, going deeper and deeper into my database system. Then the image came; the ship in ruins, burning to the ground as I lay in the collapsed rubble, optics barely online.

"No!" I screamed slamming my fist on the ground. "Get out of my head!"

Looking over to the energon tank, I saw that it was leaking into the circuit overload system. Exactly like it had been in the image. I realised I had little time before that thing blew up like a smelting pit. Dreading what I knew would come next, I pulled one of my legs out from under the rubble. It dug deeper and deeper into my metal flesh, but finally, after holding my breath for a very, very long time, I freed one of my legs.

Just as I prepared to move on to the other, a blinding cobalt blue light gleamed, nearing me. I heard the sound of metal pedes on the darkened floor.

Trying to hide for fear of it being Decepticons, I didn't even care about the pain as I tore my other leg out from underneath the debris. Unfortunately it causing a clanging sound as it smashed to the floor.

The footsteps stopped. I dashed behind the nearest object, suddenly clinging onto my other leg. Daring to glance down, I saw the damage it did. A huge tear in my armour, piercing into my arteries. Whatever energon I had left was gushing out of me like a river.

My vision began to blur. My thoughts became dazed. I tried to stand up, only to succumb to the painful laws of gravity. Helm clashing against the hard metal ground, I noticed as someone approached me.

"Silver...?" They uttered.

I recognised the voice instantly. "Cee..." I breathed, falling into stasis lock.

Waking after what felt like hours, I slowly onlined my optics. Bright light rays shone from their origin straight into my optics, which were only just getting used to the new surroundings. It seemed like I was somewhere underground judging by the high rocky ceiling. Perhaps some kind of hideout. As my head continued to whirl, I used what limited strength I had to use my arms to force myself upwards.

"Oh no, you don't!" a somewhat familiar voice ordered in a stern tone. Looking up, I saw the orange and white of the Autobot medic who had trained me in the veils of medicine. "You, Medical Officer Silver Sun, are still resting."

I rubbed my optics. "Ratchet...?"

I turned my head to scan the room only to be caught in a warm embrace. It didn't take my powers to realise who it was. My sister was still Neptune blue with highlights of pink. She still brought with her the atmospheric feeling that everything would be alright. I never wanted to let that feeling go.

"Silver," She whispered to me reassuringly. We hugged for a long time until breaking apart, who can blame us? It was a while since we had last seen each other, but she hadn't changed a bit. Arcee looked into my optics. "Are you ok? Where have you been for the past four-hundred years? You didn't get captured by cons, did you?"

I laughed lightly. She really hadn't changed. "Arcee, I'm fine." I replied.

She smiled. "You know I worry about you, little sis."

"Silver Sun," a deep, sonorous voice spoke from behind me. Turning my head to the origin of the voice, I saw a tall red and blue mech standing at the door of the medical wing. "Arcee has told us much about you. Are you feeling better?"

Almost immediately, I realised who he was. "O-Optimus P-Prime..." I said, though it came out in more of a whisper. I quickly got out of my berth and saluted the Leader of the Autobots. "Medical Officer in Training, Silver Sun, sir."

He slightly smiled. "I will take that as a yes."

I felt Arcee out her hand on my arm, as if to tell me that I didn't need to be so formal.

"Sis, calm down," She smiled.

Breathing in deeply, I realised that maybe I was a little over-excited to meet the Leader of the cause who I believed would bring freedom to all Cybertronians. But it wasn't like I had ever met the person I had idolised for basically my entire life. Not to mention, being under Ultra Magnus's command back on Cybertron had caused me to constantly use 'sir' when addressing bots higher up in the chain of military command.

I calmed down and looked up at Optimus Prime. "Sorry, sir," I apologised.

He nodded. "No need to apologise, young one. At ease."

He then walked away towards Ratchet, who had somehow gotten to the computer in the main room, without any of us noticing.

Arcee grabbed my hand. "How are you doing?"

"I already told you, I'm fine," I replied.

"You know what I mean," She looked at me with a stern expression. I tried not to make eye contact. "Are you going to tell them?"

I shook my head. "Arcee, I dealt with enough of that back on Cybertron. I-I'd really prefer if you kept the secret between us and only us."

Sighing, she finally gave in. "Fine, I promise I won't tell." She looked towards the corridor, beginning to walk out. "C'mon, you can sleep in one of the spare berth rooms."

I followed her. Looking around, I noticed two other bots. One was forest green, about ten feet taller than I was. Unknowingly, I looked into his mind to discover that he was called Bulkhead, part of the Wrecker battalion. He was the kind of mech that would go straight to using his fists to solve a problem than actually thinking it through, but always meant well.

The other standing next to him was yellow with black stripes. He was Bumblebee, a mech an orn older than me, the team scout and a good fighter. After losing his voice, he always felt like he had to prove himself. He did everything he could to protect his family.

Family.

At that moment, my only family was Arcee. My optics met the ocean blue light that shone from Bumblebee's. I didn't know what it was, maybe courage, maybe hope, but something about him was just...different than from the others.

Subconsciously, I slowed my pace as I saw him at the other side of the room.

Arcee, I'm guessing, sensed what was going on.

"Come on Silver, you've had a long night." She ordered, tugging at my arm.

I blinked my optics, forcing myself back to reality. "Right-right."

Out of the corner of my eye I swore I could still see the Autobot scout, looking at me. The only thing I didn't understand was, why me? Speaking of 'why me', my sister still practically dragged me down the hallway.

"I saw that," She told me.

"S-saw what?" I played dumb, actually dumb enough to think that Arcee, the top spy for the Autobots, would fall for it.

She stopped and turned back to me. The control room, where the team was, was out of hearing range. "You and Bumblebee."

Once again, I averted looking at her eyes. "No idea what you're talking about." She raised an optic ridge and I made the mistake to glance up at her. I broke. "Fine. It was an accident. I didn't mean to look into his mind, it just sorta happened."

Arcee sighed. "Silver, you have to learn to control this. I doubt that Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead or especially Bumblebee will be happy if you saw what they were thinking. They all have secrets, and I think they'd rather keep them that way."

My shoulders dropped as I looked to the floor. "Sorry Arcee."

"It's ok, Sil," She comforted me, putting my hand on my shoulder. We walked a little further down to a berth room at the very and of the hall. Arcee gestured to the door, but hesitated to go in. "Your room. I'm just three doors down the hall. Meet with me in the gym tomorrow for training?"

Even though I felt like I owed her for keeping my secret, I had to draw the line. "Arcee, you know I don't fight. I've seen what it does to bots. The memories, the trauma, the damage, physical and mental...its just...I hate it. I never want to be apart of that."

She sighed, but with a slight smile. "You haven't changed a bit, huh?"

I shrugged. "You know me so well."

Unexpectedly, Arcee gave me a slight hug. "Love you, sis." She whispered. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," I replied, returning the hug.

She stepped back. "Oh, right. Before I forget, head to the main control room in the morning. You need to get a vehicle form."

I raised an optic ridge. "Vehicle form?"

"It's an Earth thing. You'll see. It's actually great advantage when you're fight-" She paused, recognising my expression. "Not important. Get some rest, ok?"

Before I could answer, she began to speed-walk back the way we had come. Closing the door behind me, I heard Arcee walk further down the hall, presumably back to the Control room.

I scanned the room. It was small, but I was ok with that. A single metal berth sat in the corner. A desk and chair sat over to the other side of the room, so was a computer and several Human TV show posters like Need For Speed, Grand Tour and Top Gear.

Immediately, I walked over to the berth and just collapsed on the metal mattress. Relieved to finally be close to my sister after all these years, I closed my eyes, ready to forget about the past centuries of me being trapped in the obsidian darkness of space.

"Home, sweet, home," I whispered to myself as I pulled the blanket over me.

Later on, and I had been slapped awake by the sound of yells and shouts coming from around me. Shooting up from where I lay down, I looked around to see a completely different scene. I had no idea where I was. Molten lava of scarlet, topaz and Autumn surrounded the glaring monument that stood before me.

Then I recognised the familiar insignia at the entrance to it.

Decepticons, I thought to myself.

I was at Tyger Pax. Easily identifiable as one of the worst places for captured Autobots to be taken. Suddenly, I felt something go through me, literally. Looking down, I realised a blast had been fired at my abdomen but had done no harm.

I sighed, Oh scrap. Not a dream.

Having dealt with this curse before, I realised this wasn't the reality, this was someone at the base's nightmare. Hearing the shouts again, I ran to where I thought was the origin of them, a monument, statue, of the devil himself; Megatron.

In front of the statue were a crowd of cons. I charged through them to the centre, where a familiar mech was being tortured by...him...by Megatron. Even in people's dreams he was terrifying. He was electrocuting Bumblebee. I could see the yellow and black mech's optics fading as he lay helpless on the ground.

"Remember Tyger Pax, Scout?" The Decepticon Leader taunted. "The day you lost your voice, to me. You could not defeat me then. What in Cybertron makes you think that you are able to defeat me now?"

As he finally shut off the electrocuting device, Megatron stepped forward. Bee was paralyzing with fear as Megatron edged closer to him like a lion to it's prey.

"Y-You will...n-never be s-stronger than Optimus...P-Prime..." The scout uttered through the pain, in his actual voice.

Megatron grabbed him by the neck at his last remark, lifting him into the air as if he were proud of what he did to the poor scout. I felt overcome with shock, rage and most importantly courage.

"You will never be more than a worthless boy!" He leader of Decepticons spat back.

"Let him go!" I yelled, unable to take more of his torment. Megatron glared at me. "What did he ever do to you? He's a kid who got roped into this war, like all of us did, all because of you and your insane hunt for power!"

Surprised that I had stood up to him, Megatron immediately released the yellow scout, causing him to drop to the ground. Bee looked up at me with flickering optics, barely online.

"Si-Silver S-Sun?" He said, trying to get up only to fall back down.

I rushed to his side, ignoring Megatron. "Listen to me Bumblebee. I can't explain now, but you have to wake up. This is all a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. You are fine, you are back at base. Please just snap out of it."

After contemplating what was actually happening, Bumblebee nodded. "How d-do I wake u-up?"

"Sleep now." I replied. He glanced at the Decepticons. "They can't hurt you." I held onto his hand. "I won't let them, ok?"

Looking down at my hand, then at me, Bee lay down and closed his optics. Soon enough, his dream form dissipated into the air. Standing up, I realised that all of the Decepticons were silently melting away, back to whatever horror movie they had come out of. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, well, Prime has another runt to call a team mate," The spine-chilling voice I had heard before spoke. Megatron stood behind me, still there. "He really is desperate to win this war for employing a weak being like you."

I felt more confused than insulted. "You're not supposed to still be here."

He laughed maniacally. "Smart runt. Though I could say the same about you."

Before I knew how to defend myself, he reared his fist backwards to punch. Instead he hit the air as I willed myself out of Bumblebee's mind. I felt myself being transported through the cerebral atmosphere.

\--

I shot up from my berth, breathing way more increased than it should have been, energon sweat glistening off of my face plates. Around me, the Top Gear poster had fallen off of the wall, actually, torn off of the wall. Telekinesis is something that happened when my emotions got the better of me. It was why I had to stay distant from others and keep my feelings in check.

But why Bumblebee's mind of all the Autobots in the base?

Then I though about what I had seen in Bumblebee's head. Megatron shouldn't have been there. When a bot wakes up, their dreams were supposed to dissolve so that they wouldn't affect them throughout the day. Either Bumblebee was very much haunted by the thought of the Decepticon warlord, or something more was going on in his mind.

I yawned. "There's always tomorrow to figure it out." I went back to recharge mode.

Oh scrap. I still had to tell Bumblebee what was going on. That would mean disappointing Arcee, again. This was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter Two: The Empathy Link

Welcome to Chapter Two in the Silver Sun saga. Enjoy :-) .

Chapter Two: The Empathy Link

When morning came, I dreaded the very thought of leaving my berth room and heading down to the command centre. Opening my optics, I heard the blaring alarm that I had set the night before beeping away. I sat upright and stretched my arms in the air, glancing around the room and switched off the noise.

I got out of the berth and breathed in deeply, trying to tell myself everything would be fine. Based on what I had seen, Bumblebee wasn't the type to judge. Walking out of the door, I closed my optics in an attempt to focus.

Unfortunately, as I walked down the hall, I suddenly crashed into something while my optics were closed. I stumbled back clumsily, expecting to fall to the ground. Instead I felt a strong arm quickly catch my waist, preventing an embarrassing moment. Or so I thought. Opening my optics, I saw a familiar yellow and black mech looking at me intently.

"Oh, sorry, Bumblebee!" I gushed, turning slightly red. Like lightning, I regained my balance and stepped away from him, trying to avoid our optics meeting like they did last night. "Um, I, uh-"

 ** _"Let me stop you there,"_** He said in his alternate form of voice. I tried to avert his gaze, but he looked me dead in the optic. **_"This is gonna sound crazy but...were you somehow...in my dream last night?"_**

I sighed, my eyes darting up and down the hallway. "Not here."

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him into a small spare room, shutting to door behind him and leaning my back against it.

I looked up. "I guess I have some explaining to do..."

 ** _"So you were there,"_** He realised, **_"How? Why?"_**

"Bumblebee, have you ever heard of Shockwave?" I asked. The scout nodded, listening carefully. "Well...he captured my parents. Tortured them with experiments, all to get one positive result. Arcee had managed to get away and take me with her. What Shockwave didn't know was...my mother had just had me at the time. His experiments didn't work on her, but the toxins got to me somehow, through the bond new-borns share with their parents."

A shiver went down my back as I said those words. "They changed me. They gave me the ability to see into the minds of bots and cons alike and to see the immediate future. I didn't ask for these powers. This curse. It was given to me."

Subconsciously, I slumped down in one of the chairs. Bumblebee almost immediately rushed to my side. Never had I opened up to anyone about this before. Arcee and I just didn't talk about it and I didn't have any friends to console in.

But I had seen something in Bee's mind that made me trust him. A sense of empathy. Of all the bots I had met, I had never seen someone as kind and selfless.

"Are you ok Silver?" He asked, gently putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, rubbing my optics and turning my head away, not wanting him to see me cry. "I...I've never told this to anyone. I-I'm fine. Honestly." Clearing my throat, I forced myself to stand up. "And I'm sorry for looking into your head. It just sort of happens whenever I make eye contact."

He shrugged. **_"Don't worry about it,"_** There was a long pause before one of us dared to speak again. **_"Silver Sun, please don't tell the others about last night."_**

"Bumblebee, it isn't a crime to be scared. As a person who is afraid of a lot, trust me it's natural," I comforted.

Bee sighed. **_"You don't get it. That was a dark time for me. I used to wake up, blasts fired around my room-"_**

"-because the nightmare seemed so real," I finished. "Like they were alive in your head and could get out."

 ** _"Please don't read my mind,"_** He asked.

I shook my head. "I wasn't."

He glanced up at me. I knew what it was like. But I didn't just have my own nightmares, I saw others' as well. It was why I had decided to leave the team I was first part of. It was all too much for me to hear their memories, their fears, their nightmares.

There was a long silence between us. I was waiting for him to talk but he never did. We just stood there, staring at each other.

If it weren't for Ratchet's voice sounding on the radio system, we would have probably stayed in silence for a little while longer.

"Silver Sun! You're late. Get to the control room, NOW!" Ratchet roared through the comlink.

I turned to the door, unsure of what to say. "I-I have to go."

Just as I was about to leave, I heard Bumblebee say one last thing. **_"Thank you,"_** I turned back to him, a confused expression on my face. **_"You know, for helping me wake up."_**

Thinking on what he said, I nodded and continued to walk out of the door. As I walked down the hallway, staring at the floor, I tried to figure out what was going on with Bee.

A long time ago, I had found books in the Iacon hall of records that explained a lot about the mind, but none said anything that might account for why a figment of Megatron was in Bumblebee's head. Of course, there were cortical psychic patches gone wrong, but that extraction technique had been outlawed for centuries.

Anyway, I carried on down the hall, heading for what I remembered to be the main control room. As I walked through the door, an ear-shattering sound raged through my ears like how a river carves a canyon. I quickly put my hands over my ears and, yelling, waited for the sound to pass.

Finally, I could breathe again. When I opened my eyes I saw Ratchet, Bulkhead and Arcee, all servos over the ears. They were standing around what appeared to be three small beings, that were like us but with flesh instead of metal.

"Miko! What in Cybertron was that infernal racket?!" Ratchet yelled, hitting one of his ears to shake the sound out.

A small pink-haired girl wearing black, purple, grey and pink clothes put down what I understood to be a human guitar. "Uh, it's called music Doc-bot!"

I stifled a laugh. 'Doc-Bot', that wasn't going away any time soon. Standing next to her, obviously as fond of the noise as we were, were two boys. One was smaller, had glasses and wore orange, white and yellow clothes. The other was the tallest out of them, wearing grey, black and white clothes.

"Whoa, cool! Arcee, is that your sister?" Before Arcee could answer, the girl ran up to me, she was barely taller than my pedes. "What's your name? How many Cons have you taken out? I bet you're a super cool fighter, like Arcee! Ever use a building crane for a baseball bat?"

I paused, unsure of what to say in reply.

Full disclosure, I was NOT a people person.

I suffered from what is known as social anxiety and didn't like big crowds or especially one-on-one conversations unless it was with bots I knew. Yet never had I ever come across a personality that could ask so many questions in under ten seconds.

As I tried to remember her first question, Arcee stood next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Miko, she...isn't exactly a fighter," Arcee explained.

The girl, evidently known as Miko, raised an eyebrow. "But, she's a Bot, right? Don't all Autobots know how to fight?"

'Cee shook her helm. "Not necessarily, I mean it is an option, but she never wanted it. Not even when she _really_ needs to. The time she got caught in the battle at Sigma Seven springs to mind."

I shot Arcee a glare. She shrugged back at me, I was guessing, to let me know that it was just a joke.

Miko appeared a little disappointed but shrugged. "Okay. Hey, you never told me your name!"

I looked at Arcee, who replied with 'She isn't gonna bite'. Inhaling, I turned back to Miko. "S-Silver S-Sun..." I whispered.

The girl tilted her head and exchanged a confused glance with Arcee. "What was that?"

"Believe it or not, personal growth," my sister replied.

I had so caught up in the conversation, I didn't even realise when the other two kids came up to where we were standing. The youngest one, with glasses, was the first to speak.

"Hi, Silver Sun," He said. I wondered how he was able to listen so well, especially considering he was standing further away from where Miko was. "I'm Raf."

I could easily picture Raf and Bumblebee being friends. They had the same good-natured, innocent personality. They both shared the look in their eyes. The look only some bots (and apparently humans) have. The one that you know means that there's more to them than meets the eye.

"I'm Jack," The oldest boy interrupted my thoughts. "Nice to meet you, Silver. Arcee's been talking about you all morning."

Jack had that look of sensibility and calmness about him that implied his mature attitude. I nodded to them before looking up to see Bulkhead, who held out his hand.

"Don't think we've been properly introduced," he said. "The name's Bulkhead."

I shook his hand, pretendig that I didn't know hus name until that very moment. "Nice to meet you, Bulkhead." I replied, this time slightly louder.

"Yes, yes, everyone's met everyone. Now can we please find you a vehicle form?" Ratchet nagged from the other side of the room. "The last thing we need is for humans to spot a fifteen-foot-tall robot and blow our cover."

Arcee smirked. "Sure thing, Ratchet. Bulkhead, mind taking Jack home if we aren't back in time?" She began walking towards the door, gesturing for me to follow. "C'mon, let's go find you a motorbike mode."

Exchanging one last friendly smile with the humans, I rushed after Arcee, who was halfway out of the base. We walked through the tunnel and out into the world. Earth. The desert was so vast. In every direction was a desolate landscape.

After what seemed like hours of traipsing through the desert, making conversation about how we had both been, we finally came across a gas station.

Parked outside was a white motorcycle with yellow streaks running across it, almost as if it was put there on purpose, for me to find it.

"Whoa," I gasped as I looked over the motorcycle from behind a boulder. "Awesome..."

Arcee smiled. "Guess we've found you a bike. Know how to scan it?"

Nodding, I made sure no humans were around before walking over to the motorbike. I scanned it, not long after feeling like their was a while other part of me that I had only just unlocked.

I concentrated for a few minutes before my entire body began to change shape, morphing into a whole other appearance: A Yamaha YFR-R6. I was silver with sharp yellow streaks running across my frame. My wheels were black but the inside was saffron yellow.

"Yep," I said to myself. "This is definitely my bike mode."


	3. Chapter Three : The Mind Control Dilemma

**_Sorry this chapter took so long to finish. Anyway, welcome to chapter three in the Silver Sun saga. Enjoy :-)_** **Chapter Three : The Mind Control Dilemma**

We had arrived back at Base a few hours later, but Arcee had to go to the Arctic on a mission to save the North Pole, along with Optimus and Bulkhead (long story for another day). Bumblebee was in power down mode.

I guessed that the traumatic experience of being in Megatron's mind (Arcee had told me about it) was having a temporary effect on his psyche. Luckily, Ratchet had figured this out too, so Bumblebee was officially in recharge for the next few days until further notice.

Jack and Miko had both gone back to their homes.

Raf, however, decided that he wanted to stay. Bumblebee was his family. He wasn't going to give up on him. I didn't have the spark to refuse the boy to stay by his best friend, so I let him. I thought it was sweet how much Bumblebee and Raf cared for one another.

In the meantime, I sat next to Raf on the floor as he told me about how his sister, Pilar, asked him how he got so good at racing games. He told her he knew a guy who knows cars, aka Bumblebee. I didn't talk much, but I was happy to listen.

Normally, I didn't really choose to hang out with people I just met, but, like I said earlier, Raf was good-natured, like Bumblebee.

"Wait until you see the new laptop I'm saving up for," He said excitedly.

Suddenly, I heard a whirring sound come from behind me. Turning back, I saw Bumblebee, walking out of the recharge chamber. His optics looked...different, like the pupils had gotten smaller.

"Bumblebee?" I said, quickly standing up. "What are you-"

I couldn't finish the rest. Bee grabbed hold of me by the throat, picked me up and threw me aside. I hit the wall opposite with a thud and collapsed to the ground like a rag doll.

"Bumblebee! Wait!" Raf shouted.

The scout ignored him, walking up to the Ground Bridge controls and typing in coordinates. I could see the portal open as Bumblebee walked through it and it shut down. Forcing myself up, I heard Ratchet run into the room as the bridge closed.

He rushed up to me, helping me get to my feet. "What happened? What did you do?"

"N-Nothing..." I replied in a weak voice. Involuntarily weak this time.

"Bumblebee just got up!" Raf exclaimed.

Ratchet shook his head. "He was in power down mode." He looked up to where the portal had closed. "Where does he think he's off to?"

Suddenly, in my head, I saw what Bumblebee was seeing; A memory, Megatron's memory.

Megatron casting down the last shard of dark energon on Earth and stabbing it into the ground. Then the floor breaking open and creating a chasm of purple glowing light. Surrounding them were the lifeless bodies of fallen warriors, but the blood of Unicron somehow brought them back to life.

"D-Dark e-energon..." I whispered putting my servo over my optics. "Bumblebee's gone to get Dark Energon. At a battle field."

"What?" Ratchet asked. "How do you know this?"

"I'll tell you later. But we need to find out where he is." Running over to the Ground Bridge controls, I looked at where he had gone.

"Those are the coordinates of our previous battle with Megatron's army." The Doctor explained.

"M-Maybe we should call Optimus." Raf suggested.

I shook my head. "Optimus is busy preventing a Polar Ice Cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own."

Ratchet walked over to the ground bride and fired it up again, unaware of what was at the other side.

The familiar yellow and black mech we all knew as Bumblebee came through it, a shard of the amethyst crystal in his hand. His optics, they weren't the innocent optics I had seen before.

Ratchet was the first to speak. "Bumblebee, what have you been doing?" As he walk past, Ratchet stopped him and grabbed his servo to take a closer look. "Dark Energon?"

Before any of us could react, Bumblebee clenched his other servo into a fish and smacked Ratchet in the face. The Doctor smashed against a wall. As Bee headed for the Ground Bridge control board, I tried my best to stop him by blocking his path.

 ** _"Don't do it, Silver,"_** He begged me. **_"I don't want to hurt you."_**

I couldn't stand back and watch, "I won't let him do this to you, Bee. You're stronger than he is. You can stop him!"

I was determined to not let Megatron do this.

Expecting him to stop, I took a few steps closer to Bumblebee. Instead he punched me in the abdomen, with so much force it may as well have been a wrecking ball. I fell backwards, getting tired of being beaten up twice in one hour (there had been enough of that in school).

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?" Pleaded Raf.

The yellow and black mech grabbed him and put him on one of the ledges to the air vent systems.

"Bumblebee, please! I know you're in there!" He stumbled backwards as the scout put him down. "You have to fight whatever's making you do this!"

But Bumblebee wasn't listening. I could just about make out him running through the emerald glowing light of the portal before it closed, and he disappeared into the darkness.

Forcing myself up off of the floor, I held onto my stomach area, where the punch was.

"That's definitely gonna leave a dent," I murmured looking up from where I stood.

Ratchet groaned as he resumed consciousness. I rushed over to him as fast as I could, given the fact that I was in a lot of pain, and helped him up.

"Ratchet, Silver, are you ok?" Raf asked as Ratchet leaned on the rail for support.

"I'm fine," The Doctor reassured, going over to help the boy down. "More importantly is Bumblebee. I fear the time spent in Megatron's mind is causing him to think like a Decepticon."

Raf shook his head as Ratchet placed him down on the floor. "Bee's not a con."

"Strongly Agreed," I spoke up. "But we need to find out exactly what he intends to do with that shard of dark energon."

Ratchet paused. "The only one who knew of the dark energon...was Megatron."

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Raf questioned.

I suddenly realised what was going on. The figment of Megatron in Bumblebee's mind. Nightmares that followed him into the day. Being distracted all the time. It all made sense now.

"It's worse than that," I realised. "Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind."

Raf's eyes widened. "What?!"

"How could I have been such a fool!" Ratchet said in self-blame. "The cortical psychic patch acts as a two way convert. When Bumblebee returned to his mind, Megatron followed. Now Bumblebee... Megatron, has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used." He fired up the Ground Bridge as Raf an I took in what he had just explained. He began walking to the portal. "Stay here."

"No," The boy declared putting his foot down. "Bumblebee needs me!"

Doc sighed, turning back and holding out his servo. "Of course he does."

Normally, going on missions wasn't my thing. I hated fighting and being in a war didn't exactly help that.

Nevertheless, I chose to go with Raf and Ratchet to the Nemesis Warship. I'm not sure what I hoped to accomplish, being a medic who wouldn't know how to use a sword if the answer hit her in the face. All I knew was that I wanted to stop Megatron from controlling Bumblebee.

Together, the three of us bridged to the coordinates Bumblebee had used. We came out of the portal in a darkly familiar place; the Decepticon Warship. I followed Ratchet, who had Raf placed on his shoulder.

As we turned the corner, I saw something that I never want to see again. On the path ahead lay heaps of offlined husks of Decepticon soldiers. I put my servo over my mouth, like I was about to throw up.

"D-Di-Did Bu-Bumblebee do...th-this?" I stuttered, trying to stop myself from vomiting there and then.

Ratchet nodded. "I fear Megatron's mind is dominant. He clearly came here for one purpose: To use the dark energon to resurrect his own body."

"No, Bumblebee won't let him," Raf said diligently. "Like he didn't let Megatron hurt me back at Base."

Ratchet sighed as he set Raf down on the floor. "I hope you're right."

He walked ahead. I spun round to face Raf, putting a digit to my mouth to tell him to be silent.

Turning back, I saw Ratchet looking through the broken down door that stood in front of us. His expression was a mixture of terrified and shocked. Following his gaze, I could see Bumblebee attaching himself to a cortical psychic patch cable.

The other end of the wire was connected to...Megatron. Or at least what was left of him.

He was much, _much_ more frightening in person. Taller than Optimus, but only by a metre or two. His frame gleaned metallic silver with some purple highlights. His optics, although offline, still gave the feeling that they could strike you dead if he got angry.

I was still contemplating the best course of action, so I didn't notice the doctor run into the room until it was too late.

"Ratchet!" Raf yelled from beside me. "Don't hurt Bumblebee!"

"That's not Bumblebee!" He charged for the scout, throwing a punch, but missing.

I couldn't say I was disappointed that Bumblebee didn't get hurt. After dodging, Bumblebee hit Ratchet with such force that it sent him flying across the room against a wall.

That's when I saw it. The image of Megatron forcing Bumblebee to transform his servo into a blaster and...and shoot Ratchet in the chassis, ultimately hitting his spark and offlining him.

Shaking myself, I broke free from the vision. I knew I had to act before it was too late.

"Bumblebee! Please stop this," I shouted as he turned to face Megatron. I walked into the room calm as possible. "I know this isn't you. I saw who you are, who you truly are. You're stronger than he is. You can fight Megatron!" I paused as he turned back to me. "You know you can."

We were standing yards away, but he heard me. His soft, ocean blue optics were there again, reassuring me. For a moment I thought he was back.

But his pupils shrank back to the smaller size as an agonising pain shot through me, as if someone had shot my centre. Looking down, I saw a gaping hole in my chassis. Close-range to my spark. My eyes widened when I saw the wound.

Clutching my wounded spark chamber, I fell to my knees as Bumblebee - Megatron - went back to attaching the cortical psychic patch, dark energon in hand.

"Bumblebee, no!" Raf's voice came from behind me. I saw the boy run in front of me. "Remember who you are! Remember me! I know you always listen to me no matter what."

Bumblebee's pupils grew once again back to their normal size as he battled against Megatron. **_"R-Raf...?"_**

"That's right, Bee," Raf said hopefully. "It's me."

I heard a raspy voice hiss...from inside Bumblebee's mind, 'Unbelievable!'

Megatron.

The scout tried to battle against the control of Megatron, putting his servo over his optics, trying to shake the nightmares out. He stumbled over onto the ground, closing his optics.

I knew I had to help him. I did all I could to push myself upwards and rushed over to Bumblebee, kneeling down next to him.

"Bee, you can do this," I told the scout, "Fight him."

But Bumblebee's servo clenched around the dark energon. Before I knew what was happening, his free servo grabbed my arm and flung me across to the other side of the room. I screamed, scraping the ground with a painful thud.

He threw Raf off of his other servo and turned back to Megatron's unconscious form where Ratchet was evidently trying to offline the warlord himself.

"Farewell, Megatron," He said, bitterness lacing his voice as he unplugged the medical cord that was keeping him alive.

But Megatron soon forced Bumblebee to charge at the medic, throwing him across the room with such force that Ratchet crashed against the wall before falling to the floor. I finally managed to push myself up off of the ground.

Raf looked worriedly at Ratchet as the black and yellow scout continued to walk towards Megatron.

The boy turned to his friend, "Bumblebee!"

I've heard a lot of horror-movie dreams from a lot of Autobots. I've seen the memory and the trauma of others. Stuff that I never thought could happen? It happened.

But never had I heard of what occurred next. Bumblebee turned back to Raf, his optics still shrunk to their unnerving, piercing size.

"Bumblebee can't hear you anymore."

Megatron's voice.

I almost froze. It was clear what that meant: It meant that Megatron's mind was totally dominant. It didn't matter what we said or did. Bumblebee was under the Decepticon's command.

Raf, although taken back, glared at Megatron. "As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body, I can't let you go back to your own!"

He ran towards the scout and leapt onto the cortical psychic patch cable, attempting to disconnect Bumblebee. Unfortunately, he was swung back and landed on the ground with a thud.

I don't know what could've possibly been going through my processor. Charging at Bumblebee, I grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away from Megatron. Needless to say, that ended with me being thrown against the wall (what is that, like, three or four times now? I lost count).

Seeing that no one else was around to attack, Megatron plunged the energon shard into his spark. A glowing amethyst light began to emerge. Megatron's entire frame began to shake as he returned to his own mind. His optics onlined to an unnerving scarlet-red.

Bumblebee shook his helm, free once again, before reluctantly looking up at the Decepticon leader.

"Oh, scrap," He thought aloud.

Regaining the strength to sit up, I instinctively backed up against the wall, trying to get as far away from Megatron as possible.

Several Vehicons ran into the room, pausing as they saw their leader get up from where he had spent months in stasis.

"Decepticons!" He proclaimed, "Your rightful lord and master has returned!" He glared as he walked past us, "Finish these pests," He ordered, "I have my own extermination to perform."

Megatron slowly stormed out of the room. Obeying their newly-returned master, the Vehicons powered up their weapons and began firing purple energon blast in our direction. Ratchet quickly picked up Raf, shielding him from the fire as he ducked behind a medical table.

Bumblebee managed to get in a few good shots at the Vehicons before glancing over at my hiding place in the corner. He ran over to me, motioning for me to get moving.

"Come on, Silver," He urged, "We don't have much time."

Nodding, I willed myself to go as fast as possible to where Raf and Ratchet were, Bumblebee following close behind.

"We are seriously neck-deep in it this time," The scout said, captioning the nightmare.

He continued to fire at the Decepticons as Ratchet protected Raf. For some reason, I had only just seen clearly how utterly and completely useless I was in battle. I had been shot, beat, punched and was about to black out.

In that moment, I realised how severe the effects of the energon blast to my chassis were. My optics began to flicker and my vision became blurred.

When punctured, the spark cannot properly pump energon around the frame – I was about to discover that.

Noticing my fading state, Ratchet carefully shook my shoulder, "Medical Officer Silver Sun, stay online. We cannot afford this if we want to get out of here."

I tried to force my optics to stay open, "I...can't..."

"Recite: what was Remedy's solution to involuntary stasis?"

I realised what he was saying, "To...increase alpha wave activity."

"Therefore, you must?"

"S-stay alert and...do not lose control of consciousness."

"Exactly," He said, "Do _not_ fall asleep on us, kiddo."

I nodded, despite the fact that I wasn't sure if I could stay awake. I had to be strong. For once, I had to be less like myself and more like my sister. After he'd cleared the doorway, Bumblebee turned around. His optics widened as he saw my wound, seeing the injury properly for the first time.

 ** _"D-Did I do...th-that?"_** he couldn't even ask.

"Bumblebee, right now I am concerned more for escaping to get back to base than guilt," Ratchet told the scout.

Shaking himself from the realisation of what had happened, Bumblebee nodded.

To be honest, after that I didn't really recall much of what was said. I don't evenremember _how_ we _possibly_ managed to escape the ship.

All I know for sure is that we walked out of the room as fast as possible (which actually was the minimal speed to be able to use the word 'fast') and through the hallways of the warship. Ratchet carried Raf in his servo and helped me walk as Bumblebee scouted ahead, shooting any threatening Decepticons on site.

Maybe it was the confusion of having to navigate through the maze of hallways, maybe it was the daunting fear that we wouldn't make it out online combined with my lack of strength. Whatever the case and without warning, I began to feel my consciousness fading. No matter how many times Ratchet shouted for me to stay awake, I just couldn't.

I fell into stasis lockdown.


	4. Chapter Four: The Forgiveness Acceptance

**_New_** ** _day, new fanfic. Welcome back to the continuation of the Silver Sun story. Chapter four. Sorry this one is late. (I'm also working on a one-shot saga so that should be up at some point)._**

 ** _"There is no love without forgiveness and there is no forgiveness without love."_**

 **-Bryan H. McGill.**

 ** _Chapter Four :_** ** _The Apology Acceptance_**

I didn't know where I was.

Just...darkness all around me.

I remembered a voice speaking. Maybe it was someone I knew...someone familiar.

That's when I saw them; two Autobots. One a mech and one a femme. The mech was dark blue, like Arcee, with yellow highlights. The femme was silver, like me, with pink highlights. She wore a circular pendant around her neck.

The mech held a small youngling in his arms, who was blue and pink; Arcee. She looked so afraid and was constantly looking over the mech's shoulder to see who, or what, was coming. I knew that look. It's the same look she had after Tailgate was taken from her.

The femme carried a tiny silver and yellow sparkling, at least one third of Arcee's size; Me. I was crying so loudly, I was afraid it would shatter the memory. The femme was doing her best to calm me down, with little luck.

The four of us were running through an open plain. Scattered among the ground were piles of fatally-wounded or dead soldiers.

We finally broke through to the other side. The mech put Arcee down and the femme handed me to her.

"Hide here, quickly!" The mech ordered, lifting up a piece of what seemed like dead metal to reveal a disguised hideout.

Arcee climbed in, still holding into me. The

"Stay here," The mech said, "We'll come back for you, we promise."

The femme looked close to tears. "Look after her Arcee. You're all each other have now." She kissed Arcee's forehead, then mine. "I love you, my daughters."

Daughters...

My mother...

"Come on, Celeste. We haven't got much time," The mech ushered her to leave, although you could tell he was reluctant to go.

The femme nodded before carefully taking the metal disk necklace off of herself. She handed it to Arcee, then turning around to face the mech. He gently took her hand, giving her a reassuring look.

Then two of them turned and ran away, into the darkness. Arcee and I stayed hidden under the metal, waiting for them to come back, but they never did.

Not long after came the sound of a conversation happening in the distance.

"You didn't honestly think that we would let you live," A shadowy voice echoed from the darkness, "Tell me now, Apollo; Where is the child?"

"We ain't tellin' you scrap," The mech spat, "So you may as well shoot."

What came next was the fire of a blast, and something drop to the floor. It didn't take my powers to know what had happened.

I heard a weapon fire up.

The evil voice continued, "Do not make the same mistake as your sparkmate. We will find her sooner or later. If you tell us now, I promise no harm will come to her."

"This war has taken a life from me," The femme almost whispered, "I will not allow the same fate for my children."

The shot came almost immediately after.

The femme fell to the floor alongside the mech. Their optics were offlined. Both of them...they were gone. The footsteps died down. Whoever that voice had belonged to was getting further away, yet Arcee held into me as if I would leave her too.

"I promise I'll always protect you, sister," She whispered to me.

The memory began to dissolve into ebony black mist. It swallowed it up like a lion does it's prey. I began to stir from my sleep, hearing voices that had been blocked out before. One voice in particular.

 ** _"Silver, I don't know if you can hear me, or..."_** Bumblebee. It was a relief to hear again. He sighed. **_"Or if you'd even listen if you could. I wouldn't blame you after what I did."_**

He paused before continuing, **_"I can't talk to you after this but I just...I wanted to say sorry. I'm sorry for not being strong. I'm sorry for not fighting against Megatron. You don't have to forgive me, it's just...you helped me wake up before. It's your turn to wake up now. Please."_**

I could hear the remorse in his voice. Then heavy footsteps, him walking away. The last thing I wanted was for Bumblebee to think it was his fault. But I couldn't do anything while I was in stasis.

That's when I felt my breathing increase, my spark practically beating out of my chassis.

 _"I didn't protect you, Silver...I should've been there_ _. I'm sorry."_

My sister.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

My optics quickly came online, or maybe it just felt quicker than it actually was. Seeing the ceiling of the med-bay for the second time in the span of two days was serious deja vu.

The first thing that came to mind was whatever that dream was about. It was obviously not real. Our parents died while captured as Shockwave's prisoners and I knew that Arcee wouldn't lie to me.

I tried to sit up, only to wince at the sudden scream of aching near my spark. Glancing at the area, I could see a metal bandage covering the wound.

"Primus, let that not leave a battle scar," I whispered.

"Silver Sun?"

Turning my head, I saw who the question had came from; Ratchet was staring at me almost in disbelief. Curse his Spock-hearing. I looked at my frame before looking back to him.

"I..." my words seemed lodged in my throat, the result of not using my voice box for a while, "I think so?"

He looked over the data on the computer, "Your vitals appear to be returning to normal. Usually it takes a week before all systems are fully restored."

'Uh oh' was the first thing that came to mind.

Being telekinetic meant that my systems would just mend themselves sometimes.

"How long was I out?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He shrugged, "You know. A day...or two."

"Two days?" I slightly exclaimed in surprise, "As in fourty-eight hours?"

Ratchet nodded, "It was the quickest way to heal your injuries. Blunt force trauma to the helm, dented abdomen. One blast burn in particular caught a vein, ultimately blocking the energon flow to the spark."

I can't say for sure, but I'm pretty sure I started talking really fast, "Did everyone make it back ok? Is Arcee alright? Does Megatron being back mean Bumblebee's back to normal now?"

"Yes, to all of the above," He replied, "Arcee is currently collecting Jack from school, along with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. I've alerted her that you're awake. In the meantime-"

He turned around and picked up a broken wireless transmitter, walking towards the hallway, "-the consequence of Miko and Bulkhead's latest 'party' must be resolved."

"Thanks, Ratchet," I spoke although he had already disappeared around the corner.

I still felt a little weird but I was strong enough to at least properly sit up. It was definitely clear that I had been out of it for a while. Have you ever ridden a rollercoaster and then after having it feel like your legs are jelly? Kind of like that.

Careful not to disturb my only-just-healed wound, I stretched out my arms.

Something with a shining silver glow caught my attention. On the table next to the bed was a small, circular, metal disk. It was essentially identical to the one I had seen in my dream, except it had a few scorch marks on it.

"What the...?" I whispered.

I started to reach out for the disk when the revving of a motorcycle engine came from the entrance of HQ. Looking up, it wasn't surprising to see my sister's alt mode skid to a halt into base. It _was_ surprising, though, to see that Jack wasn't with her.

Arcee transformed and half-walked, half-ran towards me, an expression of worry and relief on her face. I inwardly frowned; Scrap, what I must've put her through the past few days. She embraced in a hug so tight I was finding it difficult to breathe.

"H-Hi, 'Cee," I said, not actually sure of what else I could say.

She released me from the embrace and stood back, "Are you ok? Wounds all healed? Systems rebooted?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Healing quicker than other bots, one of the only benefits that come from being a weirdo."

What came next surprised me to say the least. I felt a sudden pain in my shoulder, realising that Arcee had just punched me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, covering the hurt area. I looked at my sister in confusion and shock, "That hurt, Arcee!"

Her expression was now serious and unforgiving, "We already agreed that you wouldn't go on missions as long as you didn't know how to fight."

"I'm pretty sure we had that conversation a few centuries back when I was a youngling. It doesn't apply now."

"Silver, as long as you don't know how to fight, 'that conversation' applies."

I could feel my ire begin to rise but tried to ignore it, "I'm sorry but it was my choice to make."

"Yeah, well it was a bad choice," Arcee folded her arms, "You're my sister. While 3we're on the same planet, you need to listen to me."

"I'm not a scared little kid anymore, Arcee. I can take care of myself."

"If that were true, you would be able to fight when you need to," she snapped, anger lacing her voice.

I drew back, like I had just been struck. But I'd rather have had that circumstance than hear my own _sister_ say something like that.

"I...I didn't mean..." I couldn't even remember what I was saying.

"Didn't mean to what? Try to be a hero when you know nothing about battle? Scare me half to being offline when I saw you on the med-bay table? Making me think I'd lose you because you were too soft to learn how to fight?" She stopped, realising what she was saying.

That was the last straw for me.

My gaze fell to the floor. I closed my optics, which was mainly to stop myself from crying. I hated crying. In every other aspect of life, I was seen as weak. My ability to hide my emotions was the only thing I really had going for me.

But now, I see that being able to express your emotions has an evolutionary purpose. Because of it, we're able to move on, forgive each other.

Sorry, I went on rambling. What was I talking about? Oh right: insult, hurt, regret, emotions.

I couldn't even look up at Arcee.

"I-I didn't m-mean to do any o-of that," I almost whispered, my voice breaking.

Arcee's stoic glare quickly softened into a sympathetic gaze, "Silver...I wasn't thinking. It's just, our parents are gone. We're all each other have."

That sentence triggered a memory. _The_ memory.

 _Look after her, Arcee. You're all_ _each other have now._

My mother's last words before she said goodbye.

No. It was just a dream. Arcee would never lie to me, especially where are parents were concerned.

"Silver?" She said softly, placing a servo on my shoulder, "Please, say something."

I looked up at my sister, shrugging half-sparkedly, "I'm sorry, 'Cee."

A glimpse of understanding flashed across her optics before she embraced me in a second hug.

"You don't have to apologise, sis," She smiled, letting go of me.

I returned the smile but mainly out of relief that she wasn't all that mad. Arcee didn't usually get angry with me, but when she did I knew it was serious.

"Where's Jack anyway?" I asked, "Ratchet said you went to go pick him up from school."

Arcee suddenly looked guilty, "We were halfway to the school when I got the transmission so I...told Bulkhead to get him."

"Wait. You ditched your partner for me?" I said in disbelief. She nodded as a smirk came across my face, "Wow. It used to be the other way around."

She just rolled her optics at me in reply, "It wasn't _all_ the time, just when missions were too dangerous for you to be on."

"And when I waited for hours in HQ while you and Tailgate were doing target practice."

Arcee laughed lightly, "Ok: A, I did kinda forget about you then; and B, you could've joined us if you wanted to."

"Yeah and after that I'd take down half the Decepticon Armada," I joked, a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"If you two are done?" An irritated voice came from the hallway adjacent to the main room.

 _Ratchet,_ I rolled my eyes at the doctor.

Arcee was a little more blunt, "Ruined the sister-to-sister moment, Ratchet."

"How long have you been stood there anyway?" I asked him.

"Since 'where's Jack anyway'," He walked over to the computer before turning to Arcee, "And, for the record, Silver Sun did used to complian often abot how you would go away on missions without so much as a goodbye."

I felt my face go red, "W-Well, I was a youngling."

"A youngling who was a nervous wreck every time her sister left," Ratchet added, typing in something on the keyboard.

He was really making it difficult to turn this conversation around. Luckily, I don't think Arcee was listening so much.

"Hey, Silver," My sister said, "C'mon. I have to show you something."

Without waiting for my reply, she began heading to the rooftop (or the mountaintop if you want to be technical about how it's the roof).

Since I was kind of used to the ache in my abdomen by then, I followed her. Ratchet didn't object; I think he knew what she needed to show me.

The sun was shining like a glowing ball of sandy-yellow in the sky and it was a bit bright after being in total darkness for two days. The skies were clear. I hadn't seen blue skies like that since Cybertron.

"Sil," Arcee called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I glanced at my sister, then at what she was standing next to: A pile of stones, built up like a small hill, no taller than my waist. The way Arcee looked at the stones...it was like she was hurt by it.

"What is it, 'Cee?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. I didn't need my powers to know how she was feeling. Just from her optics I sensed regret, bitterness...grieving.

"This is Cliffjumper's gravesite," She said. For the first time, I heard sadness in her tone.

"Wait...Cliffjumper?" I stared at the grave, in disbelief that the one who had saved my sister's life was gone, "I-I didn't even know he was on Earth."

Arcee nodded, "Yeah. He was my partner. He was offlined a few months back." She paused, looking at the stones, "I didn't get there in time to save him. This is what happened."

"Arcee...don't blame yourself," I told her.

"I know," She shrugged, "I'm just saying that...Tailgate, Cliffjumper...I couldn't stop that from happening. I made a promise and I'll go to Pit and back before I let that happen to you."

"Don't worry about me, 'Cee," I half-smiled.

"That's the problem: I'm your big sister. You may be a grown femme, but no matter how old you are, I'm always going to worry about you. And that starts with you not going on missions."

"Ok."

"I know that you want to be a hero and make a change but putting yourself in danger is not-" She stopped, realising what I had said, "Wait - What?"

I shrugged, "Unless anyone else gets possessed by an evil Decepticon warlord and no one is back at base to stop them, I don't see _any_ other reason why I'd need to go on a one-way trip to a battle-zone."

"So...do we have a deal?" My sister asked.

I nodded, "Sure. I guess you could call it that."

She slowly nodded like she didn't actually believe that we, two sisters, had just agreed on something.

"You know, it's actually nice not arguing," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah," Arcee agreed, "We should do it more often."

I smiled, looking out to the clear blue sky. Earth was no Cybertron, but it was beautiful.

 **Author's Note :** **Hey, Everyone!** **Thanks to those who have read his far and not given up on this story. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting.** **So, we got to look a bit more into Silver Sun and Arcee's background but what was that whole dream about? Arcee wouldn't tell a lie to her own sister...right?** **Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.** **Hint for next chapter: Zombie-Cons and invisible characters.** **\- GreyroseLegacy**


	5. Chapter Five : Zombies And Alt-Dimesions

**Ok, so the last few chapters have mainly been focused around that one event but from now on it'll be one episode per chapter (at least until 'One Shall Stand'). Silver Sun, Chapter Five, Shadowzone.**

 _ **"Time flies over us but leaves it's shadow behind."**_

 _ **-Nathaniel Hawthorne.**_

 _ **Chapter Five : A Zombie-Con And An Alternate Dimension**_

Things were quiet at the Autobot base - well, at least what passed for quiet there.

A normal day there was basically sitting around working on the computer while the rest of the team went on missions or scouting for energon. I was perfectly fine with that.

Speaking of scouts, Bumblebee had apparently made it his goal to avoid me at all costs.

Any time I saw him walking down the hallway, he'd instantly turn around and speed-walk the other way. When I tried to talk to him, he would make up some excuse and leave the room.

I didn't know why he was didn't want to be around me, or if I did something wrong. He didn't exactly say anything that would provide some guidance on what was bothering him.

That day wasn't any different...at least, not to begin with.

Then Ratchet called Optimus over to take a look at somehing on the computer and I knew something was up. To alter the words of Spiderman, my Cyber-sense was tingling. If you're wondering how I knew that reference, I watched the animated series of Ultimate Spiderman with Raf (they were less scary than the movies).

Since my work station was opposite my mentor's, I couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"I had hoped that my growing knowledge on the subject would remain purely academic," Ratchet said, scanning the screen all the while, "But, though fate, this is clearly a Dark Engeron signature and it's moving fast."

"Megatron," Optimus guessed, edge lacing his tone.

I shuddered slightly at the mention of his name. Aftef our last encounter, I was anxious to avoid him and his army at all

Arcee walked into the room as they were talking, followed by Bulkhead, "Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" She asked.

"And what's he gonna do with it?" Bulkhead added, "Create a new army of the undead?"

Miko immediately perked up, "Zombie-Cons?"

In retrospect, that should've been my first clue to keeping a close eye on her. Unfortunately, I didn't know that yet.

"We cannot rule out the possibility," Optimus decided, "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site."

He turned to the rest of the group, "Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Arcee, prepare to roll out."

Everyone but Ratchet began to make their way towards the bridge. The medic turned around in surprise.

"Me?" He questioned.

"If we are dealing with dark energon, we may require your expertise," He looked behind the computer at me, "Silver Sun."

I nodded walking over to the ground bridge control panel, "Ground Bridge operator, got it."

"Go get 'em Bulkhead," Miko absent-mindedly cheered, "Bring the hurt."

As if to support her point, Bulkhead slammed his fists together, creating a loud crashing sound that sound like a boulder had collided with a metal surface. The sound caused me to jump back a little.

Raf and Jack were whispering about something over on the couch as I typed the coordinates of the site into the ground bridge. I was wondering what Optimus meant when he said it was a 'familiar site' but decided to ask my sister about it later.

"Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone," Arcee smirked as she walked past.

"You stay out of trouble," I smiled back.

I activated the bridge from the computer controls and the team was through about twenty seconds later. Oh, I so wish that I had turned around sooner.

It was only two minutes after the bridge had closed that I realised how quiet the base was. No heavy metal, no TV, no arguing or videogames; nothing.

"Guys?" I called, "You ok over there?"

When no no reply came, I looked around the corner to check if the kids were ok. I found an empty seating area. That's when I began to have a small panic.

"Raf! Jack! Miko!" I called, frantically checking in the med-bay and the main room, "If you're hiding, it isn't funny anymore!"

I ran around searching for any sign of the kids. And I found one. Miko's pink cell phone was lying in the ground bridge tunnel. That's when I began to have a full blown panic attack.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," I stuttered, "No, this can't be happening!"

But it was happening.

I realised they needed to come back to base but they could've been trapped in a warzone for all I knew.

It was a not-very-well-thought-through plan and it would mean breaking my promise to Arcee, but I wasn't exactly thinking in that moment and the most pressing concern was making sure the kids were ok.

I activated the ground bridge, making sure that I was still connected to the controls so I could bring us back as soon as I found the kids. Transforming into my alt motorcycle mode, I sped through the ground bridge.

At the other side was (surprise, surprise) a battle.

The team was a little way ahead of where the portal had opened and hadn't seen me yet (luckily). I really didn't want Arcee to spot me and give me the we-will-talk-about-this-later look.

Best case scenario: I'd go there, find the kids and we'd all go home. Worst case scenario? Let's just say this was more or less it.

I was surprised to see Starscream there instead of Megatron - I'd heard stories about the stiletto-heeled Decepticon back on Cybertron.

I transformed and searched the canyon for the kids. Luckily, I didn't have to search that much.

"I can't BELIEVE you made me lose my phone!"

Miko.

"Uh, how is this my fault?" Jack asked rhetorically.

I turned around to see the three kids standing on top of a large boulder. Bulkhead muttered an 'uh-oh'. I guessed that the group had decided to look to see where the conversation was coming from.

"Silver Sun," Optimus called, causing me to spin around, "Send a ground bridge, immediately."

I could tell by his tone that he wasn't happy. Arcee's expression said all she needed to say.

Nevertheless, I ran as fast as possible over to the kids, opening the portal near them. Apparently, Starscream had called for a bridge too (seriously, when did the Decepticons get a ground bridge?) because another portal appeared a few yards away from ours.

"Two?" I wondered aloud as I stopped near the boulder the kids were on.

"You four, into our ground bridge! Now!" Ratchet ordered us.

You didn't have to tell me a second time. But you did have to with Miko. Realising there probably wasn't time for an argument, I scooped up Raf, Jack and Miko in both servos and carried them to the bridge as fast as I could go without them falling.

Starscream sprinted into the 'cons' bridge, grabbing onto his right arm, which looked like it'd been blasted off.

The relief of arriving at the portal didn't last long though. To this day, I still can't be sure of what happened. All I remembered was a sudden bright glow, like an explosion, feeling some kind of force pushing me to the ground and knock me unconscious.

"Silver? Silver Sun, wake up!"

My optics quickly onlined at hearing Raf's distressed tone. The youngling stood next to me, worry donning his face.

Everything seemed a bit more grey than it did before, but that could've just been the result of smoke from the explosion.

I bolted upright. Strangely enough, I felt...fine. I would have thought that the explosion would've caused some sort of injury but, from what I could tell, everyone was safe. The team looked alright and the kids, although a little shaken, got up off of the ground.

Despite that, I had to double check.

"Are you guys all ok?" I asked, a little bit frantically now that I think about it, "Are you hurt? Any headaches? Explosive burns? Blunt-force trauma? Bruises? Scratches on armour?" I paused for a second, "Ok. Maybe not the last one."

"We're fine," Jack replied simply.

Bulkhead steadily pushed himself up from the ground, the rest of the team following in suite, "Uh, w-what just happened?" He groaned, turning to Ratchet for some form of an explanation.

The medic grumbled, "Can't be sure but, if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates cross streams, the feedback could've triggered a system overload."

"Could?!" Miko exclaimed, "Hello! More like totally did."

I silently rolled my optics at the girl. She really needed to think about what she said before saying it, especially after sneaking through the ground bridge and getting us caught in that mess in the first place.

"The kids and Silver Sun made it through, right?" The Wrecker continued.

In reflecting, that should've been clue number one. We were literally standing right in front of them and they couldn't see us.

Huh? I thought.

Though, Miko thought it out loud.

"What're you talking about?" Jack asked as the girl marched up in front of her guardian.

"Bulkhead, we're right here!" She told him, obviously irritated by his not knowing we were there.

Optimus switched on his com-link that was connected to the one at base, "Silver Sun, are you and the children back at base."

Of course no one was there to pick up the line, so all he got in response was a bunch of static.

Arcee quickly turned on our private comm, "Sis? You there?"

I was a little worried that the group couldn't see us, but decided to reply using the comm, "Copy that, Arcee. The kids and me are literally right in front of you guys."

But I got the feeling that she couldn't hear me.

"Silver?" She tried again, "Seriously, you have to pick up the line."

"Arcee, we're here," I repeated, raising my voice to check she could hear me.

Nothing.

She exchanged a concerned glance with Optimus.

"No sign," Ratchet said, looking straight through us.

Miko was really angry now, "What? No sign? Ok, seriously, Bulk?"

But she was cut off as the green mech stepped right through her, very literally. Miko screamed and stumbled back, luckily caught by Jack.

I didn't have a single clue of what to think. We were there, but at the same time not there. It made no sense at all.

"He went right through you," Jack noted, "We're not alive."

Raf looked panicked, "I don't want to be a ghost!"

"This is not good," I murmured, "This is _so_ not good." I stopped, "Wait, how come you guys can still touch each other if we're supposed to be not-alive?"

The team began to move ahead of us. I picked up the kids and carried them towards where they were all heading.

"Ratchet, could the children and Silver Sun have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus suggested.

Ratchet shook his helm, "Not likely. If Starscream hasn't arrived at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. They may have simply been bridged to an unintended destination."

"Another place but...in the same place," I spoke quietly.

Jack looked at me, confused, "What do you mean?"

"We're probably in a different dimension," Raf explained.

"The same place but in an alternate reality," I added, "Like a...Shadowzone."

Miko rolled her eyes, "Uh, nerd alert."

The team had stopped near the ditch in the ground, so large it was almost like a chasm. Optimus searched the grave for any sign of Skyquake.

"It looks as though Skyquake's tomb is empty," He concluded.

Bulkhead was a little confused, "How could we miss Skyquake rising-and-shining?"

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for," Ratchet said regrettably.

There was a pause before Optimus once again spoke, "Another matter for another time. Right now, our priority is locating Jack, Miko and Rafael. Ratchet, are you able to bridge us back to base?"

The medic nodded and began connecting himself to the remotely-controlled ground bridge.

I was trying to figure out the best course of action and suppress a panic attack when I suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of metal scraping against stone.

From the other side of the large boulder we stood next to came a figure, twice as tall as I was. His armour was scorched black with tears and falling bits of metal. An amethyst purple shone from his optics.

His barely-held-together frame moved at a slow pace towards the Autobots.

"Is that...?" Jack trailed off.

"Yeah," I whispered, "That's Skyquake."

I only knew about him by reputation and his being documented in the database at Iacon. But it wasn't exactly hard to put 'empty grave' and 'reanimated Decepticon' together.

The kids optics widened as Miko shouted, "Zombie!"

I had no idea of what to do, so I just put the kida down behind the boulder and ran to where the team was. It seemed to be where the 'zombie' was headed. The other Autobots didn't even seem to notice Skyquake as he moved towards them.

"Guys! Look out!" Jack tried to yell to the team.

"Bulkhead!" Miko shouted with as much volume as possible.

"It's right behind you!" Raf called.

"Arcee! Skyquake's there!" I screamed to my sister, trying to run up to her.

But the team didn't hear us.

Skyquake rose his taloned servo in the air, directly behind Bulkhead. However, as he slashed at the Wrecker, he was met with the thin air. His attack went straight through him.

That meant...

"Oh no," I murmured, slowing my run.

The team continued to walk through the bridge. It closed behind them, leaving no trace.

Miko didn't exactly get the full concept though, "Awesome. He can't touch them either!"

The Zombie-Con turned around to face us as soon as he heard her words. We were standing only around fifty metres apart, which may sound like a lot to humans, but when you're in a different dimension with a zombie, no amount of space is safe.

Yeah, that's our cue to leave, I thought as I edged away from the Decepticon.

He began to move closer to me.

"Jack, Raf, Miko," I spoke as calmly as I could with a resurrected Decepticon approaching me.

"Y-Yeah, Silver?" Jack answered.

"Get ready."

"Ready? For what?"

I waited a a few seconds. As soon as I was sure of the plan, I spun around on my heel and sprinted towards the kids. I picked each of them up before making a run for it.

No idea how, but I literally jumped over rocks and boulders to get away from that guy. I don't know what the chase was like for the kids, but I can say for sure that it can't have been comfortable.

I was acting a bit panic-mixed-with-heart-attack.

"This canyon is going on forever!" Miko complained.

I would've told her that it wasn't the biggest concern, but it kind of was up there.

We were a little way ahead of Skyquake now. I had to rest though. I set the kids down next to em as I slumped against a boulder.

"Silver! My glasses!" Raf cried, "I can't see without them!"

"Ugh. What are you, ninety?" Miko tormented.

"Not helping," Jack told her.

Turning back, I spotted Raf's glasses. I also spotted how far they were relevant to Skyquake so that wasn't happening.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Raf, but that is way too dangerous."

Miko did not look impressed, "Dude, you're a giant robot. How can you not fight?"

I closed my optics, trying not to scold the girl, "This is not what I was trained to do, nor is it what I want to do."

"Ugh," The girl scowled, "Fine. I'll be the hero."

Before I knew what was happening, Miko dove out in front of Skyquake, snatching Raf's glasses from the ground and dodging several attempts of being crushed. She ran back to us, smirking triumphantly.

Miko handed the glasses to Raf, "Here you go, Gramps, now lets go."

I took the hint and picked the kids back up again, running from the Zombie-Con.

"Maybe we could set a trap," She suggested, "Try to crush it!"

Raf dared to glance back before turning to Miko, "With what? Nothing around here is solid except for us and the ground."

"Silver Sun can't run forever!" Miko pointed out. She was right, "But maybe we can all hide!"

I made a sudden turn into a dead-end gorge that would've been the perfect hiding spot. Setting the kids down, I gasped for air after all the running I had just done.

"That...was intense," I said, pausing between breaths.

"The best thing about zombies?" Miko rhetorically asked, "They're slow."

I disagreed, "Well, before today, the best thing about them was that they weren't real."

Before Miko could reply, a tune began to play from somewhere close to us. We all stopped, trying to figure out where it was comig from.

"Jack," Raf said, "Is that your-?"

"PHONE!" All of us yelled at once.

The teen answered the phone like our lives depended on it, because they did.

"Hello? Arcee?" Jack spoke.

 _"Jack...can...hear...?"_ I heard Arcee's voice over the line, but it was scrambled and with way too much static.

Jack tried again, "Hello? A-A-Arcee?" He gave up when she hung up the line, "Nothing."

Miko rolled her eyes, "Gee, imagine that. The fourth dimension has lousy cell phone connection."

"But the phone _rang_ , though," I realised, "We're getting a signal. That's something."

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us because we're moving at hyperspeed or something," Raf suggested.

Jack thought for a moment, "Do you think that they could read us?"

I knew what he meant, "Texting? Maybe."

"Text me!" Miko told Jack, "If my phone's back at the base, maybe they'll see it."

That's when I heard the familiar sound of metal scratching the stone ground. With reluctance, I spun around to see Skyquake-Zombie-Con staring straight at me.

"Hey, Jack," I gulped, "Can you type and run?"

"But he's blocking the exit," Miko pointed out.

It was a rash decision, but in that moment I had no time to think. My only priority was protecting the kids. And hey, if rash decisions hadn't gotten us offlined at that point, it must've meant fate was on our side.

I inhaled, "Listen. I'll create a diversion. When I tell you, run."

"Wait," Jack stopped, "What do you mean 'diversion'?"

"Just trust me," I told him, "Run fast, run far."

Without waiting for a reply, since the zombie was almost right in front of us, I began to run straight for him.

"Run, now!" I called to the kids.

I could only hoped that they had listened as I raised my arm and thrusted it forward. The punch got the Decepticon in the face (which I could barely reach). The hit got him square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards a bit as I grabbed my servo quickly.

"Scrap, that hurt!" I cursed.

"Silver, we're ok!" Raf shouted to me from behind Skyquake.

I knew I didn't have long so I just decided to to run for it.

The kids were a bit if a way ahead of me, just turning the corner. I was about to run after them when something sharp slashed at my side. It wasn't exactly a mystery to know what it was. Whatever the case, I forced myself to sprint away from Skyquake's grasp.

There was so much pain in my side and so much energon was leaking out that I just wanted to collapse to the ground. Unfortunately, if being alive was my plan, that wouldn't have tied in so well with it. Not to mention the kids' safety.

Turns out, I didn't need to worry about them.

When I stumbled around the corner, they had apparently found a helping hand...quite literally.

They were standing next to Starscream's arm, trying to roll it onto the side. It must have gotten lost in the shadow dimension too because the kids were trying to fire a missile at Skyquake.

"Hurry up, Silver!" Raf yelled.

Ignoring the pain in my side (not a figure of speech), I tried to increasing my jog/walk pace. Luckily, Miko was right: Zombies were slow.

I finally managed to reach the kids.

"We've got one shot," Jack didn't take his eyes off of the corner where Skyquake would soon emerged from around, "We need to make it count."

At his last word, the Zombie-Con appeared to have been summoned. He dragged himself across the ground.

"N-Now?" I asked hopefully as Skyquake neared dangerously close to us.

"Now!" The oldest boy replied, pulling the trigger.

The missile shot through the air like a bullet (I guess it kind of _was_ a bullet, but you get what I'm saying). It collided with the Decepticon's armour, creating a cloud of grey smoke in it's wake.

Miko was the first to celebrate, "Ha! How do you like us now?" She boasted.

Bad move.

Skyquake's sharp-taloned servo emerged from the cloud, swatting away the smoke. An energon-curdling roar followed as his face appeared. The missile had done no damage whatsoever.

Well... _almost_ no damage.

Sparks began to fly from the Zombie-Con's arm. The joint connectig the upper part of the arm to the lower part snapped in two.

Now, I can't explain what happened next, but the part connected to the hand somehow began to move. It propped itself up, walking on its fingers.

It honestly was like something out of a horror movie.

My reflexes must have kicked in as soon as the arm started skittering towards us. I immediately transform into my bike mode, ignoring the leaking energon.

"Everyone, on!" I ordered, "Quick!"

It was sort of like one of those high-speed chases from the Fast and Furious movies (I only know what those are because Miko and Bulkhead watched them sometimes along with Jack and occasionally Arcee).

I was going faster than I actually knew I could go. Not gonna lie, I felt a little bit like Dominic Toretto. It was barely enough to outrun/outdrive the Zombie-Hand.

Miko glanced back at the servo in shock, "How can a zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?"

I skidded to a stop though as we came across a familiar object: Starscream's arm.

"Oh, come on," The girl remarked, "This place is like one big merry-go-round!"

"At least we're safe here now," I said optimistically.

Curse my optimism.

A scratchy, irritating voice came from in front of us, "Skyquake! Your master summons you!"

I scowled inwardly. It wasn't enough that he had degradated the grave site of a fallen warrior. He now wanted to claim ownership of the mech, like a slave?

I may not have been a fan of the Decepticons, but _no one_ deserves to be treated as though they are an object.

"How'd this creep get into our dimension?" Miko whisper-shouted.

"He didn't," I realised, "He can't see us."

Miko's eyes widened as she looked back, "Forget Starscream. Silver, we gotta drive...some more."

You didn't have to be telepathic to know why she was so panicked.

I began to drive towards the Decepticon Second-In-Command (there's a sentence I never thought that I'd say). That's when a portal appeared in front of us. Again, I stopped.

"A ground bridge portal?" Raf wondered aloud.

"That has to be our way out of here," Jack said.

I hesitated, "But if we go through it, we'll run right into Starscream."

"Dude, it's the Shadowzone or reality!" Miko yelled at me.

"Ok..." I reluctantly started the engine, "Hang on."

They listened. Even Miko, for once. I sped forward just as the Zombie-Hand was about to reach us. Somehow, I managed to swerve around the Decepticon (the alive one) and zoomed as far away from the portal.

I'm guessing that Skyquake's arm must've followed us through because the next sound that came was Starscream, screaming for the appendage to unhand him.

Arcee, Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead appeared from another bridge near where I was driving to.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, Silver Sun, into our ground bridge, quickly," Optimus called.

Ten seconds later, we were back at base, leaving the Zombie-Hand for Starscream to deal with.

"So," Ratchet began as he bandagthe wound on my hip, "Whose clever idea was it to allow the children to go into a warzone?"

Optimus looked disappointed in me. Arcee looked disappointed in me. Pit, even _I_ was disappointed in me.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologised, "I wasn't watching them properly."

"But it's not Silver's fault!" Miko cut me off before sighing and her gaze dropping to the floor, "Look...if you're gonna blame anyone, blame me."

Jack looked in shock, "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? A couple _dozen_ times?"

"What you endured is lesson enough, Miko," Optimus forgave.

Bulkhead handed Miko her phone, "Here you go. Too bad you didn't get any pictures."

"No worries," She replied, "I think after today I'll have zombie close-ups seared into my brain."

"You're not the only one," I joked.

Miko smiled before looking up at me, "And I'm sorry to you too, Silver. If I had just listened, you wouldn't 've been hurt."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, "The important thing is you've learned your lesson and you're _never_ going to go on another dangerous mission again, right?"

The scary thing was that she never gave me a reply, just a smirk; a silently-plotting smirk. Deep down, I knew that she wouldn't. I guess I was just an optimist.

Arcee decided not to get into a huge fight about me staying back at base, especially since it was to keep Jack safe.

But that wasn't just for his benefit.

I'd already watched my sister lose two partners. I didn't want to see that happen again.

So we got back to our regular dimension, zombies stayed in horror movies and life was normal once again.

Just kidding; life is _never_ normal when you're an alien fighting an intergalactic battle.

 **That one was pretty cool.**

 **Why's Bumblebee avoiding Silver Sun? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **I was seriously dreading writing this one, but hey, it got out on time so win-win.**

 **I'll try to add in my own parts to the episodes instead of sticking to the script but I have no idea what to do for 'Operation Breakdown'.**

 **Enjoy my OC's story :-)**

 **GreyroseLegacy1**


	6. Chapter Six: Training and a 'Con-napping

**So, chapter six, huh?**

 **Fun fact: I actually had an entire story in place for this series but it skipped over episodes from 'Out of his Head' to 'Stronger, Faster' so no way was I gonna post that for all Fanfictioners who love those episodes.**

 **I think Silver Sun should learn her lesson in this one, so (sorry) no going on team missions. But, she may or may not try to stop Bulkhead...you know what? I'll let you guys just go ahead and read that.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

 ** _"Worrying won't stop the bad stuff from happening. It just stops you from enjoying the good."_**

 ** _-Anonymous (yet wise) person._**

 **Chapter Six :** **Training and a 'Con-napping**

"Dodge, Silver!" Arcee yelled to me.

I tried to back away, but the punch managed to get me right in the stomach. It didn't hurt though. Training with Arcee, she would never fight against me the way she would fight against Decepticons.

I gasped, trying to get my breath back.

"Why...did I...agree...to this, again?" I managed to utter between breaths.

My sister sighed, "You agreed to this because I don't want my sister to get offlined in a battle. And you felt guilty."

"Yeah, that too," Regaining my balance, I stood up and faced Arcee, "But, you know I'm not gonna fight."

"Sure. Because you always stay at base, right?"

"Ok, that thing with the alternate dimension was _not_ my fault. And I thought you'd let that go?"

She shook her head, "Then you thought wrong. Fight stance."

At the order, I shifted my stance. I brought my fists up so that they were level with my optics and put one leg back for support.

"Look up at me, not at the floor," Arcee instructed, a bossy, older-sister tone in her voice, "The floor won't try to hurt you; a Decepticon _will_. Ready?"

I nodded reluctantly, "Sure."

Like that, she ran towards me and reared back her arm to punch. This time I managed to dodge out of the way in time. I somehow managed to spin on my heel and face my sister. But she had already turned around.

"Dodge!" She yelled as she threw another punch.

I did successfully avoid the punch this time, moving away.

Unfortunately, as I backed away, one of my foot became blocked by the other, causing me to fall trip over and stumble backward. I fell onto my side as I tried to lessen the fall (and failed to lessen the fall).

Arcee face-palmed, "Didn't we go over balance?"

"I'm honestly not sure what you were expecting," I shrugged, brushing myself off as I got up off of the ground. I looked at Arcee seriously, "You've been training your whole life, 'Cee. No way can I ever be as skilled as you are. Or skilled, period."

"Skill isn't the point, Sil," Arcee reminded me, "If you can even just punch, it still means you can fight."

"I broke my servo, Arcee. That isn't exactly what I'd call a successful punch. I'm just gonna face the fact that I'm not a fighter and try to stay at base from now on."

She didn't reply to me as I got up. She just began to stride towards the door.

"Training, same time tomorrow," She said directly, "I have to go on patrol straight after so don't be late."

I sighed in relief as she disappeared out of the door towards the energon-refuelling room.

 _Thank Primus that's over,_ I thought to myself.

Tired from training (or - more accurately - my very poor attempt of training), I left the sparring room and headed to the main room.

It was still early in the morning so almost no one was up... _almost_.

As I trudged, still half-awake, down the hallway, I saw the door to the main room open, a momentary flash of yellow and black and the door close again.

Yup - Bumblebee was still avoiding me.

If that was the case, he wasn't doing a very good job to go into the one place I spend _every_ day. I had had enough of being treated like I was invisible.

Slightly irritated on the inside, I casually turned and headed into the room, where the scout stood, acting like he was on his way out.

"Hi, Bumblebee," I greeted, pretending that I had just seen him.

 ** _"H-Hey. I-I gotta go,"_** He didn't stop speed-walking towards the exit.

"Seriously?" I blurted out, a little bit of ire in my tone.

I wasn't even thinking when I said that or where I was going with it. It kind of just slipped out.

Bumblebee turned back at me innocently, **_"What do you mean?"_**

 _Well, no turni_ _ng_ _back now,_ I thought, figuring that I may as well see it through.

"I mean you've been going out of your way to act like I don't exist," I confronted, "Is this about that time-"

 ** _"No,"_** He cut me off mid-sentence, **_"It-it's not because of that..."_**

I looked up at him with a pleading expression, "Then why?"

He let out a whir, which sounded a lot like a sigh, **_"I shot you, Silver."_**

My head was filled with way too many thoughts. On one hand, I was relieved that it wasn't anything that I had done. But I didn't want Bumblebee to think that it was his fault.

I was unsure of what to say for a few seconds, "That was Megatron, not you."

 ** _"But I could've stopped him_** ** _. I should've been stronger to fight him and I wasn't. And you paid the price for it."_**

"Bumblebee...You can't blame yourself for what happened. I saw you struggle and I saw you try to fight him. And I'm fine now-"

 ** _"But what if you weren't?"_** He almost snapped, causing me to step back carefully, **_"Silver, it could've easily been different back on the Nemesis. That whole thing could've ended worse if Ratchet wasn't there."_**

"They _didn't_ end worse though," I interrupted before he could say any more, "There's no point in fixating on what might've happened. It'll only stop you from realising what's happening now."

I honestly didn't even think about what I was saying until it came out. My face suddenly felt very hot as I felt myself turn red. Bumblebee looked as awkward as I was.

 ** _"W-What is happening? Now, I mean,"_** He asked.

I was kind of, sort of, totally struggling to come up with an answer. The two best options were to fake fainting or actually faint.

"Um...Well, w-we're having a c-conversation," that reply didn't stop my spark rate from increasing, "A-And when I said 'now' I meant 'now and...any other times' so..."

 ** _"Um...ok?"_** Bumblebee accepted, not really sure if he should or not.

I sighed, all but giving up on trying to turn this thing around, "A-Anyway, that's not the point."

 ** _"Well, what is_ _the point?"_**

"To not avoid me, Bumblebee," I stated outright the answer.

 ** _"Oh. Right,"_** He sheepishly rubbed the back of his helm, **_"Sorry."_**

I smiled sympathetically at the scout, "Don't worry about it."

He returned the smile (I think - I couldn't see underneath his battle-mask), **_"Do you...maybe want to go pick up Raf with me?"_**

I was about to reply when the alarm in my helm went off, reminding me to start working, "Sorry. I'd like to but I'd better get a head-start on rerouting the computer before Ratchet comes in here and yells at me about how annoying he finds everyone here."

 ** _"Yeah, that's probably...Wait,_ _everyone?" _**The scout asked. To that I nodded, **_"Even me and Raf?"_**

" _Everyone_ ," I replied.

 ** _"Even Optimus?"_**

"Not so much Optimus," I stifled a laugh as a particular memory came back to me, "You should've heard when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pranked him back on Cybertron and painted his computer and keyboard neon-pink."

Bumblebee, I could tell, was smirkig underneath his battle-mask, **_"Let me guess: Non-stop complaining about 'how reckless young-bots are nowadays'?"_**

"For a month," I nodded, "The amount of times I had to excuse myself on a routine energon-mining trip just to get away from his complaining-"

I stopped as I saw Bumblebee's optics widen, looking behind me. Turning back, I (surprise, surprise) saw Ratchet standing there, glaring daggers at me.

 _Oh scrap'_ was the first thought that came to mind.

"So, you finally admit to being like the rest then?" He asked before shaking his helm and walking over to the computer, "I knew it."

"Ratchet, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out," I apologised, pausing, "Wait - You knew?"

He snorted in amusement, "Medical Officer Silver Sun, you may be a kind Autobot but you are a terrible liar." He smirked, though, "Go with the scout if you want. He's the one who's brainwashed your mind, isn't he?"

I sensed a slight bit of joking in his voice, "Um...Please, tell me how to respond."

He grabbed his wrench (slightly threateningly) and gestured towards the door, "Go before Bulkhead comes in here and starts trashing the place and you have to listen to me whine about it."

"...Ok...?" I wasn't exactly sure of what to make of the Doc-bot making a joke, "I'll...see you later?"

Between the possibility of Ratchet throwing a wrench at me, working all day and listening to his endless complaints about...well, everything, I was better off leaving while I still had the chance.

Oh yeah, that brought up another question - why did I decide to tell Bumblebee all that stuff?

I chose to ignore it, though, as we drove to pick up Raf. I didn't know why, but I actually liked the human kids.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was kinda sad that Raf had to stay home all weekend to study for a quiz he had on Tuesday, but that was the excuse he gave us when he called Bumblebee as we were halfway to his house.

Apparently, Jack had to work too so he wasn't able to come over.

When we arrived back at base, we found Ratchet patching up Bulkhead. I wasn't sure what happened or if I should've even asked but, from the way Optimus was scolding the Wrecker, it must've been something serious.

Bumblebee and I transformed and walked up to Arcee. I was about to ask her what was going on when Optimus began speaking.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead," The Prime scolded.

"Breakdown jumped me," The green mech defended, "I knew I could take 'em."

Unfortunately for Bulkhead, his groan of pain from Ratchet welding his wounds shut wasn't exactly a big help to his case.

The doctor was _not_ in the mood for his nonsense, "Stay still."

"Well, you should see the other guy!" Miko suddenly pooped out from nowhere, "Right, Bulk?"

Bulkhead suddenly looked sorry, "Uh...yeah, about that..."

The human girl leaned back in surprise, "You _didn't_ torch him?"

He shrugged, "Not exactly," before gesturing to us, "I figured _you_ all did."

"Oh," Was Miko's simple reply.

Bulkhead continued, "When I came to, Breakdown was just...gone."

That seemed a little weird to me - a Decepticon leaving a vulnerable Autobot to live?

"I remember hearing a copter," He recollected, "Maybe it was Agent Fowler."

"Not me," The agent entered the base, as if on cue, "But I have an idea who. Show me where this Con-napping occurred."

After he was done mending the Wrecker, Ratchet tracked the groundbridge to where it had last been sent.

"This is where we picked up Bulkhead," The Doc-bot informed Fowler.

"It's the Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia," The agent explained, "Much of it was abandoned twenty years ago when it's volcano first erupted. My intel reported MECH activity there earlier today."

"MECH? You mean those tech-y guys?" Miko questioned.

"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet," Ratchet added.

Confused about who these 'mech' people were, I looked at Arcee. She just mouthed back an 'I'll tell you later'.

"They must've tracked one of us there," Bulkhead realised.

Miko thought for a minute, "But what would they want with Breakdown?"

"What's it matter?" Arcee asked, "They can have him."

I stared at my sister in shock, "Did you seriously mean that?"

"He's a Decepticon, Sil. Why should we care what MECH does to him?"

"But, if they're so ruthless, they could torture him for information," I protested, "Or worse."

 ** _" He got himself caught by MECH," _**Bumblebee added, **_"It isn't our responsibility to save him."_**

"Ha, yeah. Dragged off by humans," Bulkhead pounded his fists together, "Guess I softened him up for 'em, eh?"

He looked over at Miko, who shrugged in response, "Meh."

I couldn't actually believe I was arguing with them on this. I was about to retaliate again when Optimus spoke.

"Ratchet, reactivate the groundbridge to the previous coordinates," He instructed, "We will rescue Breakdown."

That sent the entire room into stony silence.

"What!" Ratchet asked, though it was more of an exclamation than a question.

"Optimus, you _can't_ be serious," Arcee doubted.

 ** _"Why should we go get him?"_** Bee pointed out.

Bulkhead showed the most reluctance, 'MECH can melt him down for all I care. Let the 'Cons rescue their own!"

"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand if mercy," Optimus said.

"Ok," Arcee murmured through gritted denta (ie: teeth in Cybertronian terms), "But this is Breakdown we're talking about."

"Sometimes, we must rise above ourselves for the greater good," He responded.

"Aw, what's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Bulkhead demanded, "Breakdown's gonna go all soft and join the cause?"

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon would choose the path of a greater good, even they possess the potential for change."

Even I saw that one coming.

Bulkhead kinda went into kid-having-a-tantrum mode, "Meh! I _knew_ where this was headed."

Optimus chose to elaborate, "By 'greater good' I meant humankind." That kept the Wrecker quiet. "MECH presents a clear and present danger."

"Prime is right, two-tonne," Fowler interrupted.

Personally, I didn't think it was a wise idea to insult someone a hundred times bigger than you were, but Fowler didn't get that concept.

The agent continued, "We know MECH is obsessed with obtaining ground-breaking, technology."

"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands," The Prime stated.

Bulkhead just pouted, making his way over to the seat next to the groundbridge (full disclosure: the seat was the floor). Miko was trying to convince him to go on the mission to rematch Breakdown as Arcee explained to me who MECH was.

Long story short, I did _not_ want to meet them any time soon. Or ever.

Optimus - to Bulkhead's surprise - agreed that the Wrecker should stay at base instead of go on the mission. The green mech didn't argue though.

I waved goodbye to Arcee as she left along with the rest of the team.

Bulkhead muttered resentfully as I closed the bridge, "Fine. Happy hunting."

I stayed back at base with Miko and Bulkhead (secretly keeping a close optic on the girl - I wasn't particularly in the mood for another alternate-dimension trip).

Miko huffed in frustration but I don't think Bulkhead got what was going on.

"Uh. Whaddya say? Creature double-feature?" He suggested.

"Sure," She shrugged.

"Oh, I'm in!" Fowler invited himself to watch the movies.

I was slightly confused, "Hang on. Creature double-feature is monster stuff right? Like terracons?"

Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah. Godzilla versus Zombie army is the best one."

"Ok. I heard 'zombie' so that's my cue to leave," I quickly decided.

"Really?" Fowler asked, "A 'bot is afraid of 'movie monsters'?"

"Yes; I am and those two are the reason why," I pointed directly to Bulkhead and Miko, "You two already fooled me into watching Nightmare On Elm Street. You will not fool me again."

I turned around and began walking to the hallway, "And Miko, don't even _think_ about going to Kamchatka."

"Never crossed my mind," The girl said, although a bit less energetic than usual.

So I went to go study for a while, thinking that the number of sensible ones at base outnumnered the reckless ones.

Unfortunately I was wrong...again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was literally only fifteen minutes later that I came out from my room where I was studying to check that everything was ok. Things had been a little too quiet to me.

Fowler was snoozing on the sofa. The TV was blaring Dino-lizard VS Five-headed Ape. Miko was sat watching it and Bulkhead was nowhere to be found. That was clue number one.

I switched the lights on, since them not being on made me feel like a ghost would pop up out of nowhere.

"Where's Bulkhead, Miko?" I asked suspiciously.

She tensed up when I said that, "Uh...He has gone...to get, erm...energon?"

I sighed, "He's gone to get Breakdown."

Miko paused, "Maybe..."

Marching over to the computer, I rolled my optics, "Unbelievable."

"Ok, yeah, I know it was a bad move," Miko admitted, "But Bulk's gotta win the rematch!"

I logged on to the groundbridge's last coordinates. From the looks of things, Bulkhead was at an underground facility. His signal had stopped moving though.

Slightly worried, I activated the comm, "Bulkhead? Are you ok?"

Nothing but static came from the other end. Me and comm-links hadn't been gettig along so well recently. I tried again but still got no response.

"Why isn't Bulk picking up?" Miko asked, slightly worriedly.

I shook my head, "He's probably too far underground."

Next I tried contacting my sister to tell Optimus. If Bulkhead _was_ in trouble, he'd need backup, and I was about as useful in a fight as organic life was in outer space.

"Arcee? You there?" I called.

"I...ca...hear...you," was all that managed to break through the messed-up signal.

"Arcee?" I tried again, "Arcee, Bulkhead's in trouble. You need to-"

I stopped abruptly as the line was cut. This was not good. Miko was really starting to panick now.

She looked up at me pleadingly, "You gotta go get him. I shouldn't have made him go. "

I shook my helm, "Miko, in case you've forgotten, I can't fight."

"You don't need to _fight_. You just gotta make sure Bulkhead makes it outta there alive."

"Really? Because that sounds like it involves fighting," I said determinedly, "I am _not_ gonna let you rope me into another deadly mission. Not today."

Miko looked at me with big cyberfox-cub eyes (or puppy-dog, if you're a human), "Please, Silver."

"Miko, I literally cannot go into battle. I'm sorry but no way is that happening."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Five minuted after that conversation ended, I was in Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia. I steadily drove through the ruins of the city to the mountain up ahead.

 _I said no. How am I even here?_ I thought, in that moment regretting that I let myself get dragged into stuff like that.

Firestar was right all those years ago: I was a pushover.

Bulkhead probably would've been fine without me there to slow him down. I found an opening in the mountain: a tunnel led directly into the heart of the MECH base.

I had made a lot of bad decisions lately, but that one was probably my worst; going into a base full of humans who hated my species and wanted to dismantle and dissect us for spare parts.

Not to mention the huge, angry, generally-not-very-nice Decepticon who was in there as well.

The best way I can describe the tunnel is that it was dark and seemed to go on forever until I got to what used to be the main barrier between the base and the outside.

Now, that same barrier (a large metal wall-like door) lay beaten and battered on the ground. There were huge dents across it. The floor was littered with unconscious soldiers, their weapons smashed or broken.

There may as well have been a neon billboard saying 'Bulkhead was here'.

I finally managed to get to the end...and drove straight into another laboratory.

I transformed, skidding to a sudden halt. Evidently, I didn't stop quickly enough because I bumped into a blue and orange mech and stumbled back a few steps. I assumed this was Breakdown. The mech spun around, grabbing my arm and rearing his fist back to punch.

"Friendly!" I shouted, covering my face with my other arm.

He turned to Bulkhead, who I had just realised was next to him.

"Another 'bot?" He asked.

Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah."

Breakdown surveyed me with his one sun-yellow optic before releasing me. I fell backwards at the sudden loss of support.

"Too bad," He grinned.

I did _not_ like that grin.

Unfortunately, as I got up, my optics met his. Then it happened again.

I saw his past, how he was a good guy before joining the Decepticons, how he and Bulkhead used to know each other, then...how he'd offlined someone for the first time...someone Bulkhead had known. But who?

"Silver Sun," Bulkhea voice snapped me out of my daze, "What're you doing here?"

I slowly regained my balance, shuddering, "M-Miko made me."

The green mech turned to his arch-nemesis, "Can you walk?"

"I...I think so," as Breakdown replied, the alarm started blaring.

"Um, can you run?" I asked hopefully.

He smirked, transforming his servo into a hammer, "Never run when you can fight, sweetspark."

I froze at that last word. Did he just...?

"Yeah, she doesn't do the whole fighting-thing," Bulkhead waved the hammer away from him, "Just keep that thing pointed away from us, alright?"

Without waiting for a reply, Bulkhead ran off back the way I had just come. Breakdown gestured for me to follow the Wrecker.

"Ladies first," He said cheesily.

I went after Bulkhead, but mainly just because I didn't want to be in the same room as the Decepticon. I transformed in order to keep up with the two.

MECH hadn't sent much backup to guard the exit so it was pretty easy to drive around them.

And then we reached the outside.

As soon as we did, I transformed - first mistake. There were _more_ human soldiers out there...with guns. Seriously, how many guns were there on that planet?

Since this was becoming a habit, I immediately shielded myself as the bullets collided with my armour. It was kind of like being stabbed with loads of tiny needles, like in Captain America The First Avenger (Raf's idea to watch that).

It didn't surprise that Breakdown was the first to shoot. He blew up one of the cars before turning to me and Bulkhead.

"Do you have some sort of escape-plan?" He asked.

Bulkhead shook his helm, "Nope."

"I do," I told the Decepticon, "But you're not gonna like it." I switched on my comm-link, hoping to Primus that it would've cleared up by now, "Silver Sun to Optimus. Rendevous to my coordinates-" A bullet came dangerously close to my optic, "We're in need of backup."

No reply came from the other side, but I prayed that he had heard it and was just angry at me and Bulk.

Breakdown was really starting to get annoyed now. How did I know this? Well, a small clue was how he grabbed the same truck he had just shot, picked it up, spun around and lobbed it at the helicopter that was about a hundred feet in the air.

It exploded.

Bulkhead began smashing the other cars with his mace, basically reducing them to rubble. Me? I was just standing around, trying to shield myself from the fire by hidining behind a boulder and simultaneously contact my sister.

That didn't exactly help as the rest of the helicopters arrived to destroy us. One of them had a laser ray attached to it, remotely controlled by the pilot. The pilot wasted no time using the death-ray. I saw who they were firing at.

"Breakdown! Look out!" I yelled.

He looked up, the beam shooting past him, barely missing his helm. That didn't exactly break my way since I had just given the helicopter guy a new target.

The blue ray of light began darting towards me. It was mere metres away when I felt someone tackle me out of the way of the blast. I saw the familiar blue and orange of the Decepticon pick me up from the ground and help me regain my balance.

"When something's shooting at you, you _run_. Got it?" He instructed.

I was still in awe that a Decepticon - Breakdown - had just saved me. In response to his question, I nodded slowly.

"Good," He transformed his servo into a hammer again, "Stay down and don't get offlined, sweetspark."

The mech got up and ran to join Bulkhead in fighting against the other kind of MECH. But then something really weird happened.

Just when they had enough backup to take us down, they retreated. The helicopters flew back the way they had come and the truck/cars sped away after them into the mountains.

 _Something's not right about this,_ I thought, eyeing after where the army was disappearing to.

Bulkhead and Breakdown looked even more surprised. The sound of vehicles approaching caused me to turn back to the city part of the place.

"Your backup?" Breakdown guessed.

His guess was wrong. A familiar silver, red and dark-grey decepticon landed on the ground, along with six other Seekers.

"Commander Starscream," the blue and orange mech recognised.

Starscream glared daggers at me with his scarlet-red optics then turned back to the Decepticon, "Consorting with the enemy, Breakdown?"

"But Bulkhead and Silver Sun got me out of there," It was surprising to hear Breakdown defend us, Autobots.

"Many spark-filled thanks, Autobots," Starscream fake-bowed before turning to Breakdown, "Now destroy them."

 _Geez, try not to act so grateful_.

"Believe me, femme, I am trying," Starscream spoke.

I felt myself turn red before looking at Bulkhead, "D-Did I say that out loud?"

"Well, Breakdown?" The Decepticon Second-In-Command scowled.

Breakdown hesitated, "But-"

"Do you plan on joining their ranks soon? No? Then be done with it already!"

His tone reminded me of when I used to look after sparklings on Cybertron and they'd have temper-tantrums. The orange and blue mech shrugged.

"Tough break, Bulk," He decided, grinning evilly, "Maybe in the next life." He smirked at me, "Don't worry, sweetspark. I'll offline you last."

Bulkhead stepped in front of me, raising his mace to the mech's face, "You ain't offlining scrap."

Breakdown lunged at him, swinging his hammer to try to hit Bulkhead. He was too slow though as the Wrecker casually stepped out of the way and smashed his mace into Breakdown's back.

Starscream must've sensed that Breakdown wasn't gonna win this one.

"Destroy them!" He ordered the 'con Seekers.

Bulkhead punch him. The blow sent the Decepticon SIC flying backwards. I was kind of just standing there, not sure of what I could do.

The Seekers were about to fire when I heard Bulkhead shout, "Hammer time!"

Before I knew what was happening, Breakdown flew across from where he and Bulkhead were and slammed straight into the troops, knocking them down like bowling pins. Bulkhead looked pretty triumphant...and overconfident.

"Come on!" He slammed his fists together, "I'll scrap all o' ya!"

Starscream glared dangerously, aiming his gun. The Seekers followed. As they were about to attack, I saw blue plasma blasts fire from behind them. I exhaled in relief to see that the message had finally gotten through to the team.

Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet all ran towards us, shooting at the Decepticons. That's when the Seekers realised they were outnumbered.

"Reatreat!" Starscream transformed and flew away in annoyance, followed by the squadron.

Breakdown struggled to get up but quickly shoved Bulkhead put of the way. He transformed and raced after the Decepticons.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was even more foolish this time, Bulkhead," I'd know Optimus's telling-off tone anywhere, "But...I am honorehonored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself."

"Did you see?" Bulkhead asked eagerly, "I beat Breakdown and bashed them all with his own hammer!" He punched his fist into the air above him victoriously, "I won the rematch!"

I don't think that he was really listening to anything Optimus had just said.

Arcee rolled her optics, "I'm...sure Miko would be proud."

 ** _"Hey, Silver,"_** Bumblebee said, causing me to look up at him, **_"You didn't get injured this time."_** he looked like he was smirking under his battel-mask, **_"That's something to be proud about."_**

I smiled at the scout, "New record for me, then."

Arcee watched mine and Bumblebee's exchange with the knowing hint of a smile. _She_ knew. How come _I_ didn't?

I was smart when it came to medicine and technology. Unfortunately, I learnt the hard way that two things were a mystery to me: Fighting and mechs.

 **Author's Note :**

 **So, there was sort of a one-sided flirting thing going on between Silver Sun and Breakdown. Not sure how you all felt about that but it may be difficult for Silver knowing that the first mech who ever flirted with her was a Decepticon.**

 **Also, how is she going to cope with seeing Breakdown's past? Hey, I promised drama.**

 **We are eventually going to get to the cute moments between Bee and Silver. Just gotta build up to it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **GreyroseLegacy1**


	7. Chapter Seven: Emotion-Denial a Card

**A short chapter that gives a little more insight into Ratchet and Silver Sun's relationship.**

 **Just wanted to let you all know I'm not done with this story...and that I'm still alive.**

 **FYI, this is in no one's point of view.**

 **Chapter Seven : Emotion-Aversion and a Card**

Silver Sun's spark pounded with anxiety as she walked down the hallway. In her servo was the thing she'd been working on ever since she'd found out the new information that the others insisted she act upon.

The young femme recalled the conversation that had convinced her to do such a thing in the first place.

 _"You want me to do WHAT?!"_

 _The silver femme exclaimed._ _Arcee rolled her optics, "It's not that big a deal, sis."_

 _"What are you talking about?" She disagreed, "Of course_ _it's 'that big a deal'!"_

 _"All I'm saying is that one day you'll look back on this and either regret not doing it or be glad you did."_

She chose the latter.

And now here she was, about to do the unthinkable.

In her servo was the datapad that could cause the mission to go either way.

Her pace instinctively slowed as she reached her destination.

 _Oh Primus,_ she thought regrettably, _Why am I doing this?_

With as much reluctance as a Decepticon would have to join the Autobots, Silver Sun raised her servo to the door. It took almost all her courage to knock. She quickly retracted her servo.

Why was she so nervous?

It seemed worse than training with Arcee.

Before she could think of another reason not to do what she was about to, the door was opened.

Sure enough, there stood her mentor - obviously having just been working on an invention because he was wearing a welding mask.

He lifted the metal mask up, revealing his surprised face, "Silver Sun? What's wrong?"

 _Everything's wrong,_ The femme thought but didn't say.

"Um," She hesitated, "You're busy. I'll come back later."

The senior medical officer wouldn't so easily be convinced though, "What are you hiding behind your back?"

His protégé sighed and decided to accept her fate. She held out the datapad.

"I-I just wanted t-to say..." Silver Sun inhaled a deep breath as he took the object, "...you know, a-actually it's all in there."

As soon as he had it, she ran off as fast as possible.

"Wait!" He tried calling after her, but she'd already disappeared around the corner.

As an alternative, he curiously scanned the datapad, wondering what was so important about it. The medic cautiously activated the tablet. On the screen appeared a message to him...from Silver Sun.

It read:

 _To Medical Officer Ratchet,_

 _I know you despise displays of affection or appreciation and I'm sorry for doing this. If it makes you uncomfortable, feel free to erase this datapad before you read it...really, please do._

 _If you're still reading, then you should know what this 'card' is about._

 _A few days ago, the kids told us all about this thing called "Father's Day", where humans celebrate and thank their dads. Well, apparently that day is today._

 _As you already are aware, I never knew my dad. Until I came to the training academy, I'd never really had a parent-firgure in my life._

 _Arcee was almost always away, and you were the one who took care of me. You taught me to save lives, not take them. You raised me to be the medic - the Autobot - that I am today._

 _Every time Lunova would call me names, or Trailblaze would trip me in the hallway, or Firestar would beat me up, you were there to stop them._

 _For that I'll never be able to repay you. But I can tell you how grateful I am._

 _So, I guess what I'm trying to say is...thank you. For everything. For being a father to me._

 _From Silver Sun._

All-in-all, the Doctor wasn't quite sure how to take it.

After a long moment of silence, his mouth subtly spread into a small smile.

 _Oh, Heartbeat,_ He thought nostalgically, _You and Red would've loved her._

His face fell slightly at the memory of his sparkmate and sparkling - neither of whom he had seen in centuries. Only Optimus had known them and, at his old friend's request, never talked to him about.

Still, they'd silently enter his processor day-to-day.

This was going to be one of those days.

Silver Sun, being the sweet innocent young 'bot that she was, had somehow managed to unknowingly gain the medics dad-like affection. But of course he'd never tell her that - there was, after all, a reputation of being a cranky ol' Autobot to uphold.

Still, he quietly appreciated the gesture.

"Good morning, Ratchet," A familiar voice said from the side of the hallway opposite where Silver had gone.

"Morning, Optimus," Glancing up, he smirked as he noticed the datapad in the Autobot leaders servo, "Allow me to guess...Bumblebee?"

To this, Optimus nodded, "Yes. I was...surprised, to say the least. Silver Sun?"

Ratchet looked at the 'card' proudly, but tried not to let it show, "Yes."

Optimus smiled slightly, "It is admirable that you raised her."

"What?" The medic refuted, quickly looking away from the datapad, "Wha-? Don't be ridiculous! I didn't 'raise' her. Yes, I taught her everything she knows, but...well, I could say the same regarding you and Bumblebee."

"Yes, you could," Optimus agreed, "And I would be proud to call Bumblebee my son."

Ratchet sighed, "I am proud of her, I just...she isn't my daughter to be proud of."

"Maybe not in CNA," Optimus responded once more before beginning to walk away, "But one doesn't need to be related to a person to be family."

With that, he disappeared around the same corner Silver Sun had come from.

Smiling once more at the 'card' Ratchet placed the small datapad in the glove compartment of his ambulance mode. He turned around and shut the door to the room.

That femme was something else.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yeah, yeah. I know I haven't posted on this story in a while, but I've had a major case of Writers-Block for this chapter. Not kidding, I rewrote it five times before settling on this** **one.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Its a little short considering the length of the other chapters but I felt like writing a cute one like this.** **Until all are one,** **GreyroseLegacy**


	8. Chapter 8: Overprotection and Confession

**Hello, and welcome back to another chapter. I chose to skip an episode because all it was doing was giving me writer's block and hurting my brain with all the late nights of trying to figure a way to write** **it.**

 **So yeah.**

 **This chapter is set during 'Metal Attraction' so expect June Darby to pop up at some point. Also, I looked at some of the comments you guys left and used them for this chapter.**

 **This chapter alternates between no one's POV and Silver Sun's POV.**

 **I'm sorry I forgot to include a quote for the last one so - to make up for it - I found one now.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's lives."**

 **\- Richard Bach.**

 **And for this chapter...**

 **"When you mess with the little sister, there's always an older, slightly-crazy sister next to her who'll despise you and won't mind jail-time."**

 **\- Anonymous person who has an older sister.**

 **Chapter Eight** **: Overprotection and a Confession**

"I don't think I heard right," I spoke to Arcee through the computer, "You're what?"

She and Bulkhead had gone on a reconnaissance mission to investigate a spiral of magnetism and...let's just say it had unexpected results.

"Magnetised," my sister repeated, though I still didn't believe it.

"You've been magnetised?" Ratchet questioned, "Together?"

"They're inseparable," Miko muttered over the link.

"Miko? How did you even-?" I looked around, realising she wasn't there before sighing, "Nevermind."

Bulkhead spoke, "The device that did this is on its way to Megatron."

"A polarity gauntlet?" I asked my mentor.

Ratchet turned to Raf, Jack and Jack's Mom, "A deceptively simple but diabolical creation."

Arcee sighed, "Just tell me you can unhitch us."

"It may simply be a residual magnetic charge providing you're current...attraction."

I unknowingly giggled when he said that. He looked at me, confused. I tried to keep a straight face, shrugging apologetically.

"Sorry," I said, though an uncontrollable smile was on my face.

Then Miko's voice came through the base, "THEY'RE NOT ATTRACTED TO EACH OTHER!"

I have no idea how I didn't double over laughing. Biting my lower lip, I just kept it all in and tried to think of something sad so I wouldn't burst out into laughter.

"However," Ratchet continued, "Retrieving the polarity gauntlet in our surest bet of reversing its effect. Once Megatron gets his hands on the gauntlet-"

"-He'll use it for a whole lot more than attaching family photos to the fridge," Jack realised.

June spoke up, "Jack, I'm not following."

"Mrs Darby," I began, "We're forged from metal alloy. If Megatron can repel us with the flick of a switch, our chances of winning this war go down the drain."

"Instant force-feild," Raf explained.

"Worse yet, he might use it to meld us all into a scrap pile," Ratchet added while working at the computer, "The good news is the gauntlet hasn't travelled far."

It was kind of worrying knowing that our best chance of getting back the gauntlet were now stuck together.

"I would strongly advise pursuit," Ratchet informed them.

Although after that 'meld' comment the word 'advise' was really 'get that thing back or we'll all die undoubtedly'.

"We can catch up faster on wheels," Bulkhead said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Arcee objected, "And snap me in half?"

"Riiiiight,"

"Sweet! Miko exclaimed, _I'll_ take point."

My sister disagreed, "Not this time, kid."

"What? But you said-!"

"That was recon. This is _war_. I'm not risking your wellbeing just so you can hit your daily adrenaline quota. Ratchet, Miko needs a bridge."

"Coming up," Ratchet, who had been silently wishing they'd finish the conversation, told her.

An agitated groan came from the other line, "You think Jack's Mom is bad? _You_ sound just like _her_!"

June looked up at the mention of her before turning to Jack, "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Wh-uh..." He sighed, giving up and walking over to the TV, "I'm...gonna go over here."

Raf obviously wanted to follow, but instead gave June a fake-happy grin. The kid was too polite for his own good.

Then she looked to me, "Well?"

"Um..." What was I supposed to say? "Hey, Ratchet, remember those datapads you told me to get?"

He shook his helm, "Nope."

I glared slightly at him for not helping my case, "W-Well, I do...so...bye."

With that, I spun around and speed-walked out of the room.

Just when I thought I was overcoming my social anxiety.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I yawned as I looked over the seventh datapad. They were like books, only as tablets, so I guess they were more like...what's the human word again? Oh right, eBooks.

To be honest, I was just trying to stay out of the room for as long as possible. So I just sat on the floor of the storage room as I talked to Bumblebee over the radio.

 _" So, no one's gonna tell June that she's kinda going totally Mama-Cyberfox on the kids?" _He asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I mean, Ratchet doesn't really mind, Raf is too polite, Jack is scared of his mom, Miko is...well Miko and I'm don't want to offend her."

 _" She won't be offended if you just tell her the right way,"_ He suggested.

I laughed lightly, "Yeah, and what's the 'right way'? 'Hey, June, I know Jack's your son and all but we're giant robots from an unknown planet so you need to listen to us on how to protect him'? That's way to much stress for one-"

"Silver Sun?" A voice came from the hallway.

 _Oh scrap,_ I thought.

"Got to go," I said abruptly to Bumblebee before quickly hanging up the call.

Glancing up, I saw June standing awkwardly waiting for an invitation to be allowed in.

"Hey-hi, Mrs Darby," I greeted, hoping she wouldn't bring up what had happened earlier.

"Ratchet said I'd find you in here."

"He did?"

She nodded, "Yes. I...wanted to talk to you about something."

"Um..." I shrugged as innocently as possible, "S-sure. What is it?"

The human woman inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and then opening them again to look up at me, "Why doesn't your sister like me?"

"Oh boy," I sighed, "You might wanna sit down. That's a complicated question."

June listened, walking over and sitting down on a box opposite me.

I inhaled, "Well. First off, you should know, Arcee doesn't dislike you."

"She doesn't?"

"No. It's just...the thing you gotta understand about my sister is that she doesn't like change. It'll take time, but she will eventually get used to you being here."

"Well...I just worry about Jack. I mean, he was able to keep this thing from me for so long. I don't want him to hide stuff from me and then end up..."

She trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence. But I knew what she was getting at. Her gaze rested on the floor. The emotion on her face was like regret and fear mixed into one.

I sighed, wondering what I'd done to deserve the role as the serious-talk sister, "Mrs Darby, I can honestly say that there isn't a single Autobot at this base that wouldn't put their life on the line to keep Jack and you safe, or Raf and Miko for that matter. I know it isn't an easy thing, letting someone you love go off and be in situations beyond you're control."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," June guessed.

"Me? No," I shook my helm, "But my sister knows better than anybody. She...hasn't exactly accpeted that I'm a grown femme now."

She smiled, "I could tell you two are close."

I nodded, "Yeah. Growing up, Arcee was the only one I considered family. Well, her and Ratchet. I could count on her to stick by me, at least until the Exodus of Cybertron." I stared nonchalantly into space, "So many families were separated when that happened."

"Oh, Silver Sun, I'm so sorry," June apologised, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I-It's fine, Mrs Darby. Really," I half-smiled, "I guess, what I'm trying to say is that my sister is probably the most protective Autobot you're ever gonna meet. And making her feel like she isn't doing enough to keep someone she cares about safe will offend her, more than she's willing to admit."

June paused fora minute before taking in what I'd said, "I understand. Thank you for this."

I smiled back at her, "No problem."

Just then, I got a call over the radio.

 _" Silver? You there?" _Bumblebee sounded from over the com-link, _" We just went underground and I think it cut off the comm."_

I could feel myself turn red as I turned away from June, "Uh, hi, Bumblebee. This is kind of not the best time."

 _" Oh, ok,"_ He replied, _" I'll probably see you when we get back then._

"Ok, Bee, see you then," I quickly cut off the link again.

When I looked back, June was smiling.

"I didn't know Cybertronians could blush," She smirked.

My face felt even hotter, "W-Well it's not like it's all that important."

Her smile grew wider, "Was that Bumblebee on the com-link?" I nodded shyly, "And he's the reason you're going redder than a tomato?"

"No!" I denied quickly. Too quickly, "I-I-I mean...He's...and I'm...we're just...friends."

"You have no idea do you?"

"O-Of what?"

"Nevermind," She just laughed lightly, luckily deciding to change the subject, "So, should we get back to the others?"

"Yeah."

In all honesty, I was just glad that we'd gotten past all the awkward topics. Standing up, I carefully put the datapds back on the shelf.

Mrs Darby laughed lightly as we walked out of the room, "You know, I always thought that if aliens existed you would be like they were in _Guardians of the Galaxy_."

I smiled, "I watched that with Bumblebee on the weekend."

She smirked, "Is that right?"

"I-I mean, not _with him_ but k-kinda in the background, you know?" I corrected myself, "Y-You know how he and Raf are - into Marvel and everything. I mean, I'm not into it, but he loves it. So I'm willing to try watchig the movies a-and Captain America's my favourite and...I'm just gonna stop talking now..."

Her smirk didn't disappear, "Ok."

I sighed, _Primus, Why me?_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **Meanwhile, at some random place in the middle of nowhere...**

Bulkhead determinedly held back Breakdown's hammer just metres from his helm. Arcee was still crushed beneath him, trying to avoid being Airachnid's next victim.

Forcefully, the green mech threw Breakdown into the spider-bot, causing them to fly backwards. They hit the ground with a painful scrape.

Arcee leapt up, stretching her arms as she realised she wasn't stuck to the mech anymore.

She turned to him, "I'm free!"

Glaring at the beaten-down Decepticon, she ran towards the polarity gauntlet, which sat conveniently in front of him. Arcee swiftly dodged a swipe from him, kicking him in the face and pushing the relic towards Bulkhead.

Breakdown smirked as he got up to face her, "Hey, Arcee, I hear that pacifist femme's your little sis. What was her name again? Oh right, Silver Sun."

At the remark, he threw yet another punch in an attempt to catch the blue Autobot. She avoided it yet again hitting him in the back and causing him to fall to the ground.

"Keep her name out of your mouth," She warned.

"Who? Silver?" He taunted as he regained his balance again, "I don't call her that." A smirk formed on his face, "No, I call her 'sweetspark'."

That was it.

The blue femme unsheathed her arm blades, throwing several strong punches at the mech as he tried to dodge, slashing through his armour like it was rubber.

He finally managed to grab one of her arms, "What, she didn't mention me?"

She used her free arm to slice the arm that he was using to stop her. He let go and stepped back in surprise.

"You dare to _ever_ come near my sister, you so much as mention her to anyone again-" Anger laced her voice, "-and you're a dead mech. Autobot or not, I will kill you."

As she was about to hit the mech again, she felt latch onto her arm and draw her away from the him. Her glare landed on Airachnid as she crashed into the purple femme.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me, Airachnid," She warned.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **Back to Base (Silver Sun's POV)**

"Wait," I stopped Raf from explaining as I took it all in, "So...this guy - Arnim Zola - in _The First Avenger_ he was a human, right?"

"Right," Raf confirmed.

"And...somehow in _The Winter Soldier_ , he transfers his consciousness into a computer system from the nineteen-seventies?"

"Yep," He said.

"Huh," I thought, "Marvel is so complicated."

Raf shrugged, "Yeah. But it'll all be worth memorising when _Infinity War_ comes out. Bee and I are going to see it at _least_ three times."

"Yes, yes, very good," Ratchet mumbled from over at the other computer.

A smile came across my face as I resumed typing into the computer.

"We need a bridge back to base," Arcee's voice came through the com-link, but with a little edge in her voice.

As Ratchet activated the ground bridge, I saw Arcee storm through the portal into the base, cautiously followed by Bulkhead, who looked a little wary as well. In her servo she carried the polarity gauntlet.

"Souvenir," Bulkhead explained, "But-"

"-We don't advise indoor use," Arcee completed.

Miko rolled her eyes, "Ew, they even finish each others sentences."

But her guardian was able to distract her with new battle scars.

"Arcee, hey!" Jack greeted only to be stopped by his mom, "Wh-?"

"Lets the adults talk," She interrupted.

I silently hoped that Mrs Darby had actually taken into account what I'd said earlier. My sister turned to face her.

"Arcee," June said, "I think I owe you an apology."

Arcee looked at her in confusion, "You do?"

"I worry. Especially when I feel like I can't control things - which with a teenager is all the time. Jack and I have always been close, especially after his dad left and...I guess it's hard to accept that all that's changing. I mean, I knew it would _someday_ but you're not quite the type of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for."

My sister just half-smiled, "I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were. Speaking of which-" She turned to me, "-you, follow me. We need to talk."

My entire frame froze when she said those words, "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"More than ever before," She began walking away.

I just sighed and shrugged at the guys, "Well, it was nice knowing you."

By then Arcee had already stormed out of the room. I reluctantly followed, silently dreading whatever she was mad at me for. I followed her into the training room as she shut the door behind me.

"Sit," She ordered, pointing to the huge crates that sat opposite each other.

Slightly scared, I did as I was told. Arcee stayed with her arms folded by the door. Her gaze rested on the floor, like anger mixed with hurt.

"Arcee? What is it?" I asked nervously, "Sis, you're scaring me."

"You know who I was fighting earlier on?"

"Um...Decepticons?" I guessed.

She didn't think it was funny though, "Breakdown."

"Oh." Was all I said, even though inside I was silently praying that he didn't say what I thought he did.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My sister asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was, "I...I didn't...I was trying to..."

"Trying to what, Silver?" Arcee responded, but not in the harsh tone she'd usually use when we were fighting.

"Trying to spare everyone the humiliation," I somehow managed to form a whole sentence.

My sister didn't seem to understand, "Humiliation?"

I sighed, "I'm an Autobot who can't fight, nearly died on her first mission and is basically a freak. I didn't want to add the fact that the first mech to notice me being a Decepticon to the list."

"Silver-"

"A-And _you're_ my sister!" I carried on rambling, as I stood up, "I mean, I have to try and live up to you. I tried so hard in school to be like you, but...I couldn't. And I still can't be as strong as you. I-I mean if _you'd_ been there instead of me when Bumblebee was being mind-controlled, you would've stopped Megatron. All I managed to do was get myself shot."

I finaly stopped, taking a deep breath and closing my optics, "So yeah, I didn't tell you about Breakdown flirting with me. I didn't want to give you another reason to be disappointed in me."

After that outburst, I wasn't really sure what to expect from Arcee. That was the first time I'd admitted to all of that. Honestly, I was expecting judgement, yelling.

I didn't dare open my eyes for fear that I would start crying.

Arcee didn't say anything.

I heard light footsteps on the ground, nearing closer to me. I flinched as I felt Arcee embrace me in a hug. Finally, I exhaled, willingly accepting her attempt to comfort me. Tears streamed down my face like I'd just watched _Titanic._

"Silver Sun," Arcee rarely ever used my full name, " _Nothing_ you could _ever_ do will ever make me disappointed in you."

I shook my helm, "I've made so many mistakes."

"So have I. So has everyone in this entire place but that doesn't mean I think any less of you. You're always gonna be my little sister that followed me everywhere I went. Smiled when you saw fireworks outside at the Elite Guard Ceremony. You've grown a lot since then and I'm so proud of you. But that doesn't mean I won't still protect you. From 'Cons and mechs."

Wiping my tears, I looked up at her, "Thank you."

She smiled, "Love you, sis."

My mouth broke into a smile, "Love you too, 'Cee."

My sister then asked, "So, did you have anything to do with June back there?"

I shrugged innocently, "Maybe..."

"What did you say to her?"

"Just that a certain femme knows a thing or two about being overprotective and that's something the two have in common."

Arcee looked away in guilt, "Well, I think the femme is just protective - June is _over_ -protective."

"The femme's sister would disagree," I joked, "Hey, Arcee?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ever did think of anyone at base as more than a friend...would you promise not to hurt them?"

What scared me most was her pause before answering me, like she was actually considering doing it.

"Sure," She agreed, but the way she said it made my spark want to take cover in my abdomen, "Why do you ask?"

Just then a knock conveniently came from the door. Turning towards it, I saw a familiar black and yellow mech standing there.

 _ **"Hi, Arcee,"**_ He greeted nervously before turning to me, _**"Hey, Silver."**_

"Hi, Bee," I replied, noticing my sister smirk out of the corner if my optic, "How was the energon scouting?"

He shrugged, _**"Found a few cubes but nothing major. Did you finally tell June about the overprotective thing?"**_

"Yep. You ready?"

He nodded, _**"You bet."**_

"Ready for what?" Arcee questioned.

"Movie marathon of all Marvel movies before _Avengers: Infinity War_ comes out," I explained.

 _ **"Miko said she'd join in, but it'll probably be Raf, you and me,"**_ Bumblebee said.

I stood up, turning one last time to Arcee, who's smirk was impossible to ignore, "See ya later, 'Cee."

"You kids have fun," She joked.

I rolled my optics as I turned to Bumblebee and we headed down towards the main room - where all eighteen of the Marvel movies were waiting. Even I have to admit, that was a weekend well spent.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 **Hey, long time no see. This chapter was sooooooooooooo painful to write it was giving me a headache, but I saw it through.**

 **FYI, Silver's telekinesis will return in the next episode.**

 **Until then, Happy start-of-summer Break!!!**

 **GreyroseLegacy1**


	9. Chapter Nine: Arachnophobia, 'Bot style

**This is just an episode I made up. One where Silver Sun gets to meet Airachnid, aka her sister's arch-nemesis. Personally think the story is interesting, but I'll let you all decide.**

 **This chapter was waaaaaaayyyyyyyy longer than I meant for it to be (I think, almost 7k words) so after I finished it, I divided it into two.**

 **I might leave a little gap between the publishing time, but hey it's not like it's the TFP Season 2 cliffhanger ending, right?**

 **Heads-up, some of the scenes are better in no one's point of view so I did them that way instead of first-person.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _"As you're growing up and you're close, you can't trust anyone the way you trust your sister, but also they have the power to wound you in a way that no one else really does."_**

 **\- Ally Condie**

 **Chapter Seven: Arachnophobia, Robot Style**

I ducked underneath yet another tree branch. My optics darted around the forest as an unsettling shiver travelled through my frame.

"H-How much further before we reach the signature?" I asked my sister, who was a little way ahead of me.

She smirked, "Relax, Silver. This is just recon."

 _Yeah,_ I thought to myself, _And how many times has 'just recon' escalated to a Decepticon attack?_

I gazed up at the trees, which were blocking out most of the light, "This place just creeps me out. Good things do _not_ happen when it comes exploring forests."

Arcee looked back at me suspiciously, "You watched Cabin In The Woods, didn't you?"

"It's not my fault. Miko said it was about a Summer vacation!"

"You seriously need to grasp the concept that Miko is Miko," Arcee responded, rolling her optics.

My sister walked on. The energon-reader in my servo was blinking away, hopefully meaning we were close to the profile. I sighed and ran after her until I was alongside her.

It felt like we'd been trekking through the undergrowth for hours.

The signal was a little scrambled in the forest so I had to rely on the knowledge of that when we had bridged there it was eleven in the morning and now the sun was begininning to set.

We finally made it to a clearing. A river flowed down from the mountainside in front of us while behind us was the rest of the Black Forest. It wasn't exactly a big comfort that most of the Grimm's fairy-tales were set there (and not enough of them ended well).

I looked down at the enegon-reader, scanning it "These readings are off the meter."

Arcee seemed a little confused, "So there's a subterranean deposit around the mountain?"

I shook my head, "Looks like it's only coming from one of the caves up there."

"I'll let Ratchet know we've found it."

As she was about to contact him, a second signature appeared on the screen, this time giving off a beeping sound. Another energon profile had appeared on the screen. But it couldn't have been right.

"Arcee," I said, showing her the signature, "A second energon signature. But...it's saying it's beneath us, and moving."

My sister's optics widened, reflecting an emotion I had only seen once before in them - Fear. Saying nothing, she grabbed my servo and began running to the edge of the clearing, dragging me along with her.

"Arcee! What's going on?" I demanded.

"Just run, Silver!" Arcee ordered, "If it is what I think it is, that's the best and safest option."

I yanked my servo from her grasp and stopped, causing Arcee to come to a sudden halt and turn back to me.

"You never run," I confronted, "Tell me the truth."

"The truth is that we are in danger and if we don't run now we won't have another opportunity to escape," She responded, a sense of panic in her voice.

"Arcee-"

"Silver, please. You gotta trust me on this one."

"She's right, you know," A voice laughed slightly from behind me, "Now, you won't have the chance to get away."

I spun around to see the origin of the remark. Immediately, I wished I hadn't.

A little way in front of me stood a black and purple femme with gold highlights. Her magenta optics narrowed directly at me, sending a shiver through my spine.

"Well, well. Arcee, who do we have here?' She asked deviously, causing me to back away.

Arcee transformed her servos into guns, "Take one more step and it'll be your last, Airachnid."

Wait...this was Airachnid? Arcee had told me stories about the insect-like Decepticon. I knew what she had done to Tailgate, I knew that she hated my sister and I knew how that had affected Arcee.

Instead of being afraid or moving away, the spider-bot just laughed mockingly, "Oh, this is too good. How would it just so happen that an abandoned Decepticon mining operation would lead me to find you and one of your teammates?"

"Get away from her!" My sister ordered.

In response to this, Airachnid shot at her. But in place of plasma blasts were webs. Like from Spiderman when he shoots at villians (which I could never watch again after this experience).

Arcee grimaced as the webbing collided with her servos, encasing the guns in their adhesive, glue-like matter. I ran to her as the hit sent her crashing to the ground.

Airachnid stood where she was and watched with evil optics.

"Arcee!" I tried to help her up, with little success (whatever that web stuff was made out of, it was both heavy and sticky).

She looked at me pleadingly, "Run."

"What?" I stared at her in shock as I attempted to pull the webbing off, "No. I'm not leaving you."

Airachnid smirked, "Aw. Loyalty - the weakness of all Autobots."

"Silver, get far away from here and call for back-up," Arcee continued, ignoring the Decepticon. I was about to reply when she cut me off, "It's better for at least one of us to make it out of here and get help instead of both of us getting caught."

"Listen to her, 'Silver'," Airachnid taunted, "I'll even give you a head-start."

I looked helplessly at Arcee. Tears began to force their way to my optics, but I wouldn't let them fall just so the Decepticon could mock us some more.

"I'll come back for you, Arcee," I promised, "I swear."

She smiled weakly and nodded for me to go.

Reluctantly, I sprinted into the forest, transforming into my vehicle mode and speeding to somewhere with comm-link signal. I had to help my sister, and I didn't plan on letting her down.

 ** _No one's POV . . ._**

Arcee struggled to break free as Airachnid casually walked over to her. The rogue Decepticon crouched down on one knee putting her face right up to the Autobot's.

"Obviously she means more to you than a friend," The spider-bot deduced, "And she's too weak to be an old war acquaintance. So I'm choosing to believe that she's your sister."

The blue two-wheeler glared at her, staying silent.

"Ah, then I'm right," Airachnid smirked, getting back up again, "I'll try to make her death as slow and agonising as possible."

Before she knew what was happening, the Decepticon injected Arcee with a needle attached to the end of one of her six spider legs.

The motorcycle clenched her teeth through the pain, trying not to show any obvious sign of weakness.

"Touch her and you're offline!" Arcee threatened.

The eight-legger merely laughed as she retracted the needle and began to walk away, "I hope you said your goodbyes."

"Airachnid! Please!" She begged, "She's a kid! She hasn't done anything to you!"

Arcee couldn't do anything but watch as the Decepticon transformed into her full-on spider-mode and leaping through the trees as the quickest path to capturing Silver Sun.

The blue femme's optics began to feel heavy. So did her helm as she rested it against the floor. Whatever Airachnid had put in her system was causing an emergency shutdown.

She thought of one thing before shutting down completely.

"Please...Primus, let her be ok..."

 ** _Silver Sun's POV . . ._**

"Silver Sun to base. Do you read?" I tried for the umpteenth time to contact the HQ for back-up, "Arcee's in desperate need of assist. Hello? Is anyone there?"

Nothing.

Even if they were receiving the transmission, there was no way for me to know, or even for them to find us in the dense forest.

I sighed. No way could Arcee hold up against Airachnid for that long. I stopped running, wondering if I should go back and find her.

Why the Pit did I leave her in the first place? She's my sister - I should've done more to help.

That was something else Firestar had said - I was a coward.

"I wouldn't waste your time with trying to call your team for help."

Airachnid.

I turned around, expecting to see her stood in front of me, but she wasn't.

My spark pounded as I realised I didn't know where she was, "Wh-Where's Arcee?"

A laugh came from above, "She's a little tied up at the moment."

I clenched my servos into fists, "If you've hurt her, I'll-"

"You'll what?" She interrupted, "You're clearly not a fighter. If Arcee can't defeat me, what chance do you think you have?"

A shove from behind suddenly sent me flying backwards. I grimaced as a tree rooted in the ground clashed with my back. As I tried to get up, I felt the webbing hit my leg, forcing me to stay down.

Airachnid leaped down from her hideout in the trees. Each of her talons aimed at me.

"The more you resist, the more painful this will be," She smirked, shooting more of the webs at me.

They stuck to each of my arms, pinning them to the ground. I struggled against them, but couldn't get free (seriously, I don't know what was in them, but whatever it was, it was like trying to break Captain America's shield).

I looked up at her, scared out of my processor, "Wh-What do you w-want?"

She drew one of her spider talons. At the end was an injector, filled with some kind of green-purple liquid.

Airachnid pointed the needle at me, "To make your sister pay."

 ** _No one's POV . . ._**

 ** _Two and a half hours later . . ._**

Arcee shot up from the medical berth, optics wide with fear. Around her stood Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead. Up on the platform near the kids' hangout stood Jack, Raf and Miko.

"Arcee, are you ok?" The teen boy asked.

The blue motorcycle's spark was pounding as she realised the one person who wasn't there.

"Where's Silver?" She asked, all the while dreading to hear the answer.

Optimus exchanged a concerned glance with Ratchet before turning back to the two-wheeler.

"We received her emergency transmission," He informed her, "But by the time we got there, she

was gone."

Arcee froze at his words, "No...You don't mean..."

Ratchet interjected, "Her signal is scattered. So are her vitals."

"Sh-she's not hurt, is she?" The blue femme asked hopefully.

The doctor shrugged, "We...don't know."

"What happened out there?" Bulkhead said.

Arcee could feel the anger as a lump in her throat, "Airachnid," She clenched her servos into fists, "She ambushed us. I told Silver to go call for help. Airachnid knocked me out and went after her. I thought...maybe, she'd be able to get away."

 ** _"It's not your fault, Arcee,"_** Bumblebee tried to comfort her.

"You guys can get her outta there, right?" Miko questioned, slightly worried.

"Out of where?" Arcee unintentionally snapped, "How are we supposed to rescue her? We don't know where she is. We don't even know if she's alive. How can we even-?"

She stopped though as she saw the humans' shocked expressions, realising how angry she sounded. The blue two-wheeler took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Arcee, know that we will do everything in our power to save Silver Sun," Optimus told her.

Arcee didn't look up, but nodded.

Primus, her sister had been captured by her arch-nemesis. This day could in no way get any worse.

 ** _Silver Sun's POV . . ._**

My helm was pounding.

My entire frame felt weak.

I couldn't even get my thoughts straight.

As my optics slowly onlined, they were met with pitch-black darkness. From what I could tell, we were in a cave. As for where that cave was, I had no idea.

In the walls of the cave, fairly large veins of energon stretched out. It did give a kind of comforting glow to the place, but not enough that I could see much.

I was upright, pinned against the wall by the (extremely annoying and weird) spider webbing. Out of sheer optimism, I tried to break free from it - failing.

"Finally," Airachnid's voice echoed from somewhere in front of me, "I was beginning to think you were purposely recharging."

I somehow mustered the courage to speak, "Wh-Where are we?"

A laugh came from the darkness, "That's none of your concern."

"Well..." I shrugged, "I-It kinda is since I've just been kidnapped and every-"

"Quiet, before I lose my patience," She scowled.

Wow. This is her being patient? I thought.

"Being a Decepticon, I should take you to the Nemesis for interrogation," She said, "But, no one would really know if you were offlined in battle or by my own...personal touch."

I gulped, "W-Well, I don't think th-that's necessary."

"Calm down, _Silver,_ " The way she said my name was creeping me out, "Now that you've at last chosen to wake up, we can let your teammates know you're ok."

That spider-bot was so up to something.

I saw a light flicker on a little way in front of me from a computer. I could almost picture how worried Arcee was - that is if the team had found her.

"Time to have some fun," Airachnid smirked, "Courtesy of the miners who left this technology behind."

 ** _Back at Base . . ._**

"Any news, Ratchet? Arcee asked hopefully for what must've been the fifth time in the past half-hour.

The doctor sighed once again, "Arcee, the second I hear or find something regarding Silver Sun's location and vital status, you will be the first to know. Until then, please allow me to work."

The blue femme, although nodding, appeared a little deflated. She backed away from the doctor and walked towards the hallway.

 ** _"Arcee,"_** Bumblebee called to her, causing the femme to look back at him, **_"You know she's gonna make it."_**

She shook her helm, "That's the thing, 'Bee. I don't know that. Airachnid is cruel. She'll hurt Silver because she knows that it'll hurt...a lot," Arcee sighed, "I can't take losing her."

 ** _"Hey. Silver's smart. If we don't find her, she'll be able to find a way out."_**

"You really believe that?"

 ** _"Yes. Your sister's strong in her own way."_**

Arcee thought on what he said for a second before nodding. She knew Silver wasn't like other Autobots, but she also knew that her sister would never try to use her powers against another living being after the last time her powers got the better of her - no matter how evil Airachnid was.

Just then, a transmission echoed through the base. All Autobots turned their helms towards the origin of the noise. A signal emitted from the computer, breaking through to the speaker.

"Missing any Autobots recently?" A familiar voice spoke through the computer, the smirk clear in her voice.

"Airachnid…" Arcee gritted her teeth, trying to withhold her ire.

Optimus quickly intervened, knowing that Arcee's anger would only be giving the Decepticon what she wanted, "Airachnid, return Silver Sun to us."

A mocking laugh came from the other side, "Now, where's the fun in that?"

"Where is she?" The blue femme demanded, clenching her servos into fists.

"Agree to my terms, and I'll tell you," Airachnid said, "Send Arcee here. Alone. If I see any Autobot other than her there, you can consider your sister's fate sealed."

"How do we know she's still alive?" Ratchet unexpectedly spoke up.

Airachnid sighed derisively, "Honestly, you Autobots. Turn the computer monitor on, assuming you haven't resorted to the most basic Earth technology."

Ratchet looked to Optimus for approval. The Autobot leader nodded. Everyone waited in suspense as the screen flickered on. Finally, a picture appeared on the computer; the silver femme was alive, trapped by Airachnid's webs. Her optics were on, but a duller shade than usual.

"Silver? Are you ok?" Arcee called to her sister's weakened form across the computer.

"She's fine, for now," The spider-like femme taunted, "Oh, and just to be sure she doesn't try to contact you-"

A spider talon appeared from the darkness surrounding Silver, some kind of green liquid at the end. The droplet fell onto her audio receptor, burning it's way through to her com-link. The femme flinched as she tried to suppress a scream, biting her tongue.

Arcee's optics widened in horror. She moved to yell at the Decepticon but stopped as she realised she could do no more than helplessly watch her sister in pain.

 **Silver's POV . . .**

My audio receptor writhed as a sharp pain surged through it. I tried not to make the pain so obvious, but I knew it wasn't working. I felt it corrode all the way to my com-link, all but destroying it.

I glanced back at the screen. The kids were frozen still in terror. Arcee had clapped a servo over her mouth, trying not to say anything. Through the pain, I tried to shout to them.

"A-Arcee, don't e-even think about coming here!" I stuttered.

Airachnid laughed from the darkness, "Aw, isn't it cute when they try to put on a brave act?" The spider-bot walked out of the darkness, standing in front of me, facing the screen, "You have one Earth hour to decide."

At the last word, she switched the computer off. The darkness quickly fell back into place. I tried to think of something other than my burning audio receptor, with little luck.

"Now," Airachnid didn't have to be visible for me to know she was smiling like the Green Goblin, "I say it's time to play a little game. This one's called 'Truth or Pain'."

I shook my helm, "I have a feeling this game isn't gonna work out well."

She laughed, "Maybe not for you. But as long as you answer the questions honestly, there'll be no problems. Understand? Good."

My breath hitched as a spidery talon appeared in front of my face, "Oh, scrap."

"Question one," She began, "Where is the Autobot Base?"

"I-I-I can't tell you that," I told her, with as much volume as possible.

Airachnid paused for a second, her spider talon moving closer to me, "I'll ask again." I tensed as the sharp blade suddenly sliced into my shoulder, "Where...is...the...Autobot...Base?"

Shaking my helm, I kept my mouth tightly shut. No way was I gonna give up the location of my sister, friends and team. Airachnid must've realised I wasn't gonna tell her.

"Very well," She retracted her talon, "Let's start off a little easier: How are you relevant to Team Prime?"

I was still trying to ignore the pain, "Wh-What?"

"I mean, what is your function? And do not try to tell me that you're warrior-class."

I didn't see anything compromising about telling her that, "M-Medicine-class."

She laughed, "Now that makes sense."

"What d-do you m-mean?" I asked.

"Medics - AKA you - don't fight," She laughed, "Now I understand why Arcee didn't want me know you were her sister. She's a formidable enemy, but you? Have you even accessed your blaster-rifles yet? I could snuff out your spark in an instant. I'd be embarrassed too if we were related."

I didn't want to believe that, "Y-You're wrong."

"Am I?"

Was she? In that moment, I wasn't sure. Arcee and I had been honest with each other, but that confirmed what I'd only recently told her: there'd never be a time where I wasn't constantly being compared to her.

But I wasn't about to let that get to me.

"My sister is stronger than me," I admitted before glaring directly ahead of me, where I assumed the Decepticon would be, "But I know for a fact that she isn't embarrassed. If you want to believe that, then fine. I don't break that easily."

Airachnid seemed a little unsure of what to say next, "Well, in that case, maybe we should find out just how easy you're broken."

 **And so concludes the Silver Sun story.**

 **KIDDING!**

 **Like I said, the next chapter is almost done and should be up soon.**

 **Hint: Maybe Sil isn't the pacifist femme she's been made out to be.**

 **Pleeeeaaaase comment on this story, you know, if you have the time.** **Also, I promise I'll update the Halo Jyn story as _soon_ as I finish chapter four.**

 **'Til All Are One,**

 **GreyroseLegacy**


	10. Chapter 10: Airachnophobia, Resilience

**Welcome to part two of Airachnophobia.**

 **I feel really bad about ending it on a cliffhanger, so I literally stayed up all night last night trying to finish this one.**

 **Also, I realise this could be a little bit of a change to Silver Sun's previous character interpretation, but hey, has to happen at some point.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _"Family is complicated, yes. But it is in family we learn strength, resilience, patience. It is our greatest purpose and, at some times, our greatest sorrow. It's where we learn to defend what we love, sometimes through enduring what we hate."_**

\- **This is why we look to the internet for wisdom.**

 **Cha** **pter Ten: Arachnophobia, Resilience**

"I have to go there," Arcee continued to debate with the team, "I can't let Silver take the blame for my mistakes."

Optimus shook his helm, "Arcee, we do not trade lives. There is still hope that we will locate Silver Sun-"

"And do what?" The femme cut him off, unlike her character to do so, "Did we not just see the same message? If we try to rescue her, she dies. If anyone other than me goes as well, she dies. Basically, the only scenario my sister _doesn't_ die is the one where we give Airachnid what she wants."

The Prime sighed. Truthfully, the pacifist medic had grown on him more than he'd realised until the moment she got captured. But he wasn't the only one thinking that.

Ratchet stood at his computer, silently praying that Silver Sun would be alright. Why was he so worried? It wasn't like it was his child in danger, right? But those thoughts had been stirring up a lot of emotions with him regarding the incident of his sparkmate and young son.

He tried to shake himself out of it, attempting to tell his mind that worrying would have no impact on the outcome.

As Arcee and Optimus continued to argue what to do, Bulkhead turned his helm, noticing a certain mech had managed to slip out of the room unnoticed.

A little concerned, the Wrecker walked towards the hallway closest to where the scout was standing a minute before.

He saw a bright yellow flash dart into the library study. Sighing, Bulkhead continued after Bumblebee.

"Bee?" The green mech called to his friend as he reached the training room.

Walking through the door, he spotted Bumblebee, sitting on one of the crates. The scout didn't try to hide the fact that he was upset.

His usually cheerful demeanor was now desolately staring across the room at the stack of datapads he and Silver had been sorting out that morning.

 ** _"Hey, Bulkhead,"_** Bumblebee responded dully before glancing up at him, ** _"Any news?"_**

Bulkhead shook his helm, "Sorry."

Bee turned back to staring into empty space. Realising that he probably wasn't doing enough to help him, the Wrecker hesitantly walked over to the black and yellow mech, taking a seat next to him.

He sighed, "Okay...Uh, Bee, listen…"

Bumblebee gazed up at him, confused, **_"What's up with you, Bulk?"_**

"W-Well," He began, "...I'm sure that Silver Sun 'll be back here before ya know it."

 ** _"If you're trying to make me feel better, I appreciate it, but I'm fine."_**

The green mech inhaled deeply, "Bumblebee, remember when she first arrived on Earth? And you saw her?" The yellow mech solemnly nodded, "Well, I'm pretty sure it took awhile for you to snap out of it."

Bee averted optic-contact, **_"So? Silver's my friend."_**

"Bee? Do you think that, not saying you have, but maybe you've started to think of her as more-"

 ** _"Don't say it."_**

The scout refused to believe that he was actually starting to fall for the silver femme. Yes, he liked her more than he wanted to admit. But he just couldn't face that fact - especially on a day when losing her to the war was such a huge possibility.

He'd just watch her be tortured; the kids had just watched her be tortured. All he'd been thinking about since was the look in her optics, begging for help. And he couldn't do anything.

Bulkhead noticed his friend's expression - getting sadder and sadder by the second, "I get why you don't want to think about it now. But, you can't just ignore it. When she comes back to base - and, for some reason, I'm pretty sure she will - you gotta tell her."

 ** _"But, what if she doesn't feel that way about me? And even if she does, Arcee 'll never let her be with me. And I don't want her to die, Bulkhead! I...I can't lose her."_**

The green mech paused for a second, "The name 'Nautica' ring any bells?" As the yellow scout shook his helm, Bulkhead reluctantly continued, "Well, she was smart. Smartest 'bot I've ever met. We were close, like you and Silver are now. One day, 'Cons invaded the base on Cybertron, took us by surprise and...well, they got her."

Bumblebee glanced up at his friend, optics full of sympathy, **_"I'm sorry, Bulk."_**

"Then you understand why you should tell Silver Sun when she gets back," Bulkhead stood up and began to make his way towards the door. He momentarily stopped, not looking back, "Don't make the same mistake I did, Bee."

Like that, he'd gone, lightly closing the door shut behind him. The scout was left on his own, silently staring at the floor.

He couldn't try to rescue Silver or she'd die.

He couldn't try to comfort Arcee when he wasn't sure himself if her sister would come back alive.

And he couldn't tell anyone how he felt - not really at least.

Bumblebee sighed, remembering what Bulkhead said about when he first saw Silver Sun. Even though he wanted to deny it, a small part of him was fully aware of the truth. But, how could he admit it to Silver when he hadn't admitted it to himself?

Then he recalled her powers. She'd seen one of his darkest recurring dreams but it hadn't affected the way she saw him. He'd never witnessed her telekinesis in action, but knew that it could no-doubt hold off against a Decepticon attack.

Wait a second…

Silver had looked into his processor, heard his thoughts. Did that mean she could still hear them if he let her?

 ** _"Primus, let this work,"_** He prayed before mentally trying to reach his friend.

 **Silver Sun's POV . . .**

I lost at 'Truth or Pain'.

Luckily, my will to protect my sister and the team was stronger than my will to be able to watch Spiderman again.

I'd kept thinking of what she'd said about whether I'd activated the blaster rifles or not. Those were normally built in without having to scan anything - but let's face it, what about me was normal?

Still, I tried to activate them as a primary escape plan. Or at least arm blades, like my sister had.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to fight. But if it were a matter of choosing between my sister and my adversity to battle, I had to do something to stop Arcee from coming there.

My entire frame shook with all the cuts and gashes. It was like she knew where to strike, not enough to cause energon to leak and form an energon signal, but just enough to create a surging ache in the spot she hit.

I didn't know where Airachnid had gone, just that she wasn't in the room (or cave, if you want to be technical about it).

As my processor racked with hurt, I thought I heard a voice - kind of in a scary-movie kind of way.

 _Silver_ , Bumblebee's voice called out, _Are you there? Scrap, this isn't gonna get through to her, is it?_

 _I'm here_ , Bee, I replied. In that moment, my mental ability was stronger than my physical.

I could sense his relief, _Silver? Where are you?_

My helm hammered with pain, _I don't know. In a cave somewhere. But, Bumblebee please make sure Arcee doesn't come after me, okay?_

He hesitated to answer, _I don't want her to die though, but I don't want Arcee getting caught either. This would've been so much easier to answer if Bulkhead hadn't-_

 _Bee, I can still hear your thoughts_ , I said before he thought of anything else.

 _Oh_ , He felt a little embarrassed, _Sorry._

I sighed, _Bee, listen. I'm gonna try and find a way out of here, but you have to promise to keep Arcee at base._

 _Silver, I don't think there's anyone in this galaxy that could stop her from trying to save you._

 _Promise me you'll try._

A sigh came from the other side, _I promise._

 _Thank you, Bee_ , I replied, _And don't worry about me._

 _Yeah that's not gonna happen_ , He thought, _I care too much to just stop worrying about her_.

I froze right there and then, _Uh...Bee? I can still hear you._

 _Oh, right, sorry. Still getting used to this,_ He quickly changed the subject, _Listen. I know that you don't like it, but...do you think maybe now is a good time to possibly think about using your powers?_

You know, I was actually considering it. I had few options and yes, that was one of them.

Then I remembered what had happened to Firestar back in the academy. If I was capable of that when I was thirteen orns old, there was no telling what damage I could inflict as an adult.

As much as I knew Airachnid deserved to be held accountable for what she'd done to my sister, I didn't want to relapse and let my powers get out of control again.

 _I'm sorry, Bee,_ I apologised, _But that isn't an option. It's way too risky._

 _Sil, please-_

 _Bumblebee, you know I'll figure a way out of here, but not like that. Besides, my built-in blaster rifles are almost activated._

 _Wait-you're gonna use weapons?_ Bee sounded really surprised - and who could blame him?

 _Yes,_ I responded but not nearly as confidently as I wanted it to sound, _Well, I think so._

 _Are you sure you'll be okay? I know it sounds simple to shoot at an evil Decepticon, but once you do, there's no going back._

 _It's obvious that Airachnid isn't going to be talked out of this_ _. If I have to choose between saving my sister using force or just letting Airachnid get her way, then it's time I finally step up and be a real Autobot._

He sighed regretfully, _You're brave, Sil. Just please...don't get hurt._

I laughed lightly, _C'mon, Bee. You know me. When do I ever not get hurt?_

"What're you laughing about?" Airachnid's voice echoed from the darkness.

 _Scrap!_ I thought, _Bee, I gotta go. She's back._

 _Wait, don't-_

I immediately cut off the telepathic connection, hoping it wouldn't be my last time talking to Bumblebee.

Her magenta optics were just about visible in the pitch-black darkness, "I hope you haven't been communicating to your teammates. Because I made it 4quite clear how I felt about any rescue attempts."

I shook my helm quickly, "N-No, I just thought of something funny is all."

Unfortunately that was the best excuse I could come up with on the spot.

"Well, here's 'something funny' for you," Her smirk was audible in her tone, "Three Earth minutes left for your team to decide. Though, I'm fairly certain it won't take much convincing from Arcee."

"Don't hurt her," I warned.

A mocking laugh came from the darkness, "Firstly, you aren't in much of a position to make demands."

The thought of Arcee being killed was an ever-present fear in my processor - we were in a war for Primus' sake and she was one of the fiercest warriors. But, the thought of Airachnid interrogating her again, after already offlining Tailgate...I couldn't take it.

I silently waited for the final alert that the rifles, or at least the arm blades, were ready.

"And secondly," Airachnid continued, "I won't 'hurt' you sister: I'll kill her. Slowly. Remorselessly. Painfully. As soon as her spark is extinguished, I'll hunt you down. Then you two can be forever out of my way."

A familiar feeling came back to my processor: bad familiar. I closed my optics, knowing that if I opened them the same feeling could easily escape.

"If you hurt Arcee, I will not forget it," I repeated, a little more strength in my tone.

I sensed her smile, "Oh, dear Silver Sun. I _hope_ you don't forget. I want you to remember the feeling of being so helpless to fight and yet still apart of the battle. How do you think everyone on your team will react, knowing they had to trade the epic warrior for the weak medic?"

"Shut up!" I screamed, "Shut up and leave my sister alone!"

It never crossed my mind to keep that thought to myself until I realised I'd just shouted at the Decepticon who could offline anybot if she really wanted to.

Her silence should've scared me, but - for some reason - I wasn't afraid.

"Look who suddenly grew a backbone," She said, slightly surprised.

I opened my optics, glaring ahead of me, "If you're going to kill me, get it over with."

I heard her step back a little, looking straight at me, "Intriguing."

"What?" My tone became less serious and more confused.

"Pure-white optics," Her words made me tilt my helm, "My, you are full of surprises."

Blade one and rifle one activated.

As soon as the signal went off in my processor, I narrowed my optics at her, "Yeah, and here's another little 'surprise'."

Knowing how to transform my arms from Med-class, I immediately did so. The blade sliced through the webbing like it was paper being cut by scissors. As that arm freed, I just as quickly changed it again into a rifle and shot at the spider femme before she could react.

To this day, I don't know I managed to shoot her in the abdomen. It was a pretty powerful blast, since all that energon ammunition had been building up inside of me. Powerful enough to send her flying across the room and hitting one of the walls with a painful thud.

"Oh...Primus," I whispered, my mouth hanging open at what I'd just done.

But, sure that she was out cold, I cut away any remaining web and ran over to the computer transmitter. Luckily, it was just in time.

 **Back at Base . . .**

The team assembled together, preparing to negotiate with Airachnid regarding Silver Sun. As the transmission activated, Optimus began speaking, assuming the spider-bot was there.

"Airachnid, we agree to your terms," He began reluctantly, "We will send Arcee to you-"

"Like PIT you will!" A familiar voice cut off the surprised Autobot leader, "Erm, pardon my language, sir."

Bumblebee smiled to himself as the others remained shocked.

"Silver?" Arcee beamed, disbelievingly, "Wha- how did you get out?"

"Um..." Silver Sun trailed off sheepishly, "Not important. I'm not really sure where I am, but I've activated the computer's highest wavelength, if it helps."

Optimus turned to Ratchet, "Can you get a fix on her coordinates?"

Failing to hide his relief, the medic nodded and started to locate his young apprentice, "Silver Sun, I'm opening a Ground Bridge a few metres outside of the cave."

"Okay, but I gotta find a way out of this place first," She replied.

"If there's a path north-east within the cavern, that would be the quickest way out," Ratchet told her.

 **Silver Sun's POV . . .**

"Thanks, Ratchet," I said gratefully as I looked around the cave, "I think I see daylight from one of the passages."

"I'll give you roughly five minutes before we open the bridge," He replied.

I nodded, "Ok, five minutes should be enough time."

A shiver travelled through my spine as an all too recognisable voice hissed from behind me, "By the time I'm done with you, you'll need more than a medic to piece you back together."

I spun around and dodged just in time as Airachnid swiped at my helm. She narrowly missed me, but consequently hit the computer instead. The spider talon sent sparks shooting around the broken technology.

"Silver?" My sister's voice managed to break through the crackling static as I backed against a wall, "Are you still there?"

"Not for long," Airachnid snarled, her sharp razor-like servos glistened in the spewing light of the smashed computer, "Say goodbye to your sister, Arcee!"

At the last word, she lunged at me. I swiftly leapt out of the way as her dagger-talon stabbed the wall behind me, simultaneously trying to remember what Arcee had taught me in training.

Blade two and rifle two activated.

I thanked Primus and the Thirteen before transforming. My bike mode shot towards the exit. But I felt something latch onto my back tyre.

It didn't take my powers to guess what it was.

I transformed again, frantically trying to pry the spider webbing from my leg. I would've cut off the web, but it was way too precise. Glancing up, my optics darted around the room to try and locate the spider-bot.

"You know," Her voice echoed from all directions, "When I first met you, I thought you'd be a weak opponent. And you're proving me right. Dying, like any untrained youngling."

Time seemed to almost slow down in that moment. A rippling pain erupted from my centre, starting with my back and going all the way through to my abdomen. The unwantingly-familiar talon broke its way through momentarily, but just as quickly retracted itself.

My optics closed shut as I clenched my teeth. I tried to ignore it, but the pain became more and more prominent, especially when I heard a voice whisper to me.

"And I won't pretend not to enjoy it," She hissed.

Energon began to cough up from my mouth - a side effect of being stabbed in the back (literally). I knew I had to get out of there as soon as possible. I covered the wounded area in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but it had little effect.

"Silv...answer...pleas..." Arcee's voice came through the computer system once more.

I coughed as a glint caught my optic, "Ener...energon."

A shard of energon was visible as it stuck out from the darkened wall.

"Speak up," Airachnid demanded, "I'm sure your sister will want to hear your last words."

Did I think this plan through enough? No.

But I wasn't thinking about anything other than keeping Arcee safe. What kind of Autobot would I have been if I had just stood by and done nothing to stop Airachnid? As long as she was alright, I didn't care what happened to me.

The arachnid 'Con continued to mock me, "There's no way you're getting out of here alive."

"Then..." I transformed my servo unto a blaster, "...I won't get out."

As her optics widened, I aimed my rifle at one of the many open energon veins in the walls.

I closed my optics, thinking one last thing.

 _I'm sorry._

 **Almost there.**

 **Sorry, guys. I underestimated just how long this chapter was. It's so weird, I never know how much I've written until it becomes seventeen pages long on Google Docs.**

 **Question: Is it too soon for Silver Sun and Bee to be together?**

 **Also, I felt inclined to give you guys this because I was feeling extra hyped from this new film I just saw tonight.**

 **It's called 'The Hate U Give', if any of you recognise it. Definitely the _best_ representation I have _ever_ seen of oppression. But it truly is an emotional rollercoaster (For the record, I did tear up a little, but not full-on sobs).**

 **Got a little side-tracked there, sorry. I'm just really hyped.**

 **Speaking of hyped, 61 days 6 hours and 37 minutes until the release of the Bumblebee Movie!!!**

 **You know what? The Bay-verse is undeniably getting better. And now they've lured in all Transformers fans, G1 to Bayverse, by including the original form of Optimus Prime. If you haven't seen the trailer yet, please watch it :-)**

 **'Til All Are One,**

 **GreyroseLegacy**


	11. Chapter 11: Airachnophobia, Rescue

**This chapter ends abruptly, but it's just because I had to rewrite the ending and that extended how many words were in the chapter. Don't worry, next chapter** **is already written and will be uploaded tomorrow.**

 **I'm sooooooo sorry if you guys hate me for this, but as I've said before, I'm new to the fanfiction scene. I'm kinda still experimenting with different writing styles so I apologise if I got the whole 'cliffhanger' thing wrong.**

 **Have you seen my new profile picture? I took the energy to put more effort into it this time. That's what I imagine Silver Sun to have looked like. I'm not pretending to be an artist, but I am proud of that drawing :-)**

 **Also, another thing that you should expect pretty soon in future chapters. In the story, I've been hinting for a while now that Silver Sun and Bumblebee like each other. And as a frequent Fanfic Reader, I realise that pairings gotta happen at some point in the story**.

 **One more thing: I'm gonna put the rating for this thing up to T.**

 **Enjoy**

 ** _"The warrior, for us, is the one who sacrifices themself for the good of others."_**

 **\- Sitting Bull.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Arachnophobia, Rescue**

"Silver!" Arcee yelled desperately into the monitor, "Please, answer me!"

Meanwhile, everyone else just stood around in silence, not really sure what they could do to help. They'd heard the exchange between Airachnid and Silver Sun and had all been stood in anticipation.

Bumblebee prayed that she was at the coordinates to be bridged back. Everyone waited in stony quiet, awaiting a reply from the other side.

But the mech's optics widened as he recieved another telepathic thought from Silver Sun.

 _I'm sorry._

 _Sil?_ He thought hastily, _Wh-What are you talking-?_

He was cut short as a booming noise erupted from the other line. There's no telling how long the group would've been frozen like that if a familiar voice hadn't reminded them they could fight too.

"Uh, HELLO!" Miko yelled at the Autobots, pointing clearly at the portal, "That's your cue to roll out!"

Optimus nodded, "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge to the coordinates."

The medic didn't need to be told twice.

In seconds, the bridge swirled open. Expectedly, Arcee was first to transform and drive through. The femme was a blur of blue and pink as she disappeared into the green sparks.

"Arcee, wait!" The Autobot leader tried to call after the femme, but she was already through the bridge.

 **Silver's POV . . .**

 **The cavern . . .**

It was just meant to be recon.

I never meant to make such a huge mess of everything. But here I was, lying on the ground in the burning rubble from the explosion of energon, struggling to convince myself that I could still escape. All I felt that I could do was count down the seconds until Airachnid came to finish me off for ruining her plan.

Unable to turn my helm due to the searing pain, I just stared solemnly at the slowly-crumbling ceiling, wondering whether the cave-in, the bleeding out or ruthless Decepticon would kill me first.

I wanted to just let myself fade there and then. My vision began to blur, a sign of my optics offlining. Maybe all that had happened was just Primus' way of saying I wasn't built for the war.

A sigh escaped me as I closed my optics, "Mom, Dad, I'm ready."

But then something...weird happened, even by my standards. I felt an uneasy, sensation around my spark chamber. Like it was forcing me to stay conscious. In my mind's optic, I got an image of what was going on.

The pain in my stomach area began to ease, not properly mend itself yet, but managed to numb the hurting so I wouldn't feel it as much. Realising I probably had little time to even have a chance of getting out, I steadily began to sit myself upright.

I covered the gash to stop the energon from leaking and looked around, trying to remember the direction the exit was in.

But as expected, I wasn't given enough time to think.

Airachnid's spider-like talon reached out from the darkness as a hiss came from the same direction. Instinctively, I shielded myself with my arm and looked away, but oddly enough nothing came afterward.

An irritated grunt came as the spider-con struggled against whichever piece of rubble that was restraining her. Glancing ahead, I saw Airachnid's purple optics glare in the darkness.

"You think you're _so_ clever, don't you?" She snarled, continuing to try and wriggle free of the fallen stone.

"Well, I'm still stuck in here with you so no, not really," I replied sharply.

Airachnid hissed, "You'd better hope I don't get out of here in enough time to tear out your spark chamber!"

Her yelling the last part caused me to edge away from her even more. But I didn't have time for a conversation.

Without saying another word, I slowly stood up, energon still bleeding from the wound. I looked at the now totally-demolished computer, then tried to remember where the exit was in relation. It would've been fine except for the fact that Airachnid was right next to it. And going there would've meant I was within her range.

I exhaled, "Scrap..."

The taunting voice came from the darkness yet again, "What's wrong, Silver Sun? I thought you wanted to leave."

I could picture Airachnid smirking in the darkness at my situation.

It was one thing to suddenly be killed, but another if you were made to wait. To stare into the malevolent optics of the one who was about to end you and know there wasn't any way to avoid it.

You know, aside from the shooting a Decepticon and that incident back at school, I believed I was good-sparked. Or at least I was on the right side of the war.

A mocking laugh echoed from the darkness, "You know I'll find a way out sooner or later. Why don't you just be a _real_ Autobot and end me now? You have your weapons."

There it was again. That 'You gotta fight if you wanna qualify'. I knew I'd never overcome it, but it was still annoying anytime someone brought it up.

I glanced down at my servos, balling them into fists and transforming them into blaster-rifles. Staring at them for about a minute, I really considered doing it. I actually wanted to offline Airachnid in that moment then.

She'd hurt my sister.

She'd tried to kill my sister.

She'd succeeded in murdering Tailgate and countless other Autobots.

Didn't it make sense to stop her in her tracks there and then?

Looking back, I so wished that I was braver back then so I could've had the courage to offline her while I had the chance. If I had, it would've caused everyone a lot less pain. But I knew that Optimus wouldn't approve; Blatantly offlining a defenceless being was the Decepticon way, not the Autobot's.

A second laugh came, "Well, Sunny? What're you waiting for?"

Remember how I mentioned a few times about being bullied back at the academy? Well, calling me 'Sunny' was one of Firestar's favourite taunts while she'd shove me into a locker.

Instead of getting even more infuriated, I just sighed and transformed my servos back. I glared ahead at the purple optics.

"I'd send a prayer to the Autobot cause if I were you," I said, with a lot more solemness than I thought myself capable.

"And why's that?"

"Their values are the only reason you're still here."

 **No One's POV . . .**

 **Further away from the dead end of the cavern.**

Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee continued on after Arcee, attempting to move as quickly as possible while avoiding any traps that the spider-con had set. Miraculously, none of them had been activated by the motorbike tyre marks clearly heading into the cave.

The scout looked directly ahead, vigilant blue optics scanning the path, **_"Optimus, look."_**

The Autobot leader followed where Bumblebee pointed to see that the cavern veered off in two directions, one left and one right. The tyre tracks seemed to disappear in evidence that Arcee had continued on foot.

"You and Bulkhead go to the right," Optimus stated, "I will scout the left path."

Nodding in understanding, the two mechs went right while the Autobot leader took to the other path. Bulkhead and Bumblebee moved with caution, but a slight awkwardness as both recalled what had been said earlier. The green mech was the first to speak up.

"Bumblebee," He began sternly, "Have you thought about what I said earlier?"

The scout ignored his friend, continuing a little way ahead of him, **_"The track's getting a little rocky. Careful where you're walking."_**

"Bee, I'm serious."

 ** _"So am I."_**

The Wrecker sighed, "You can ignore me all you want, but you gotta talk to Silver-"

 ** _"If she's ALIVE, Bulkhead!"_** The scout suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning back to his teammate and balling his fists, **_"Right now, making sure she's okay - that's the most important to me."_**

Bumblebee then span back around and continued along the path. His friend derisively exhaled behind him and followed. The tunnel led a little way further. Bulkhead accidentally bumped into the yellow mech as he stopped in front of him.

He didn't realise why until Bee pointed above them, where green acid dripped from the ceiling. In the puddle where it fell traces of energon were visible too.

"Arcee's?" Bulkhead stage-whispered to Bumblebee.

The yellow mech shrugged and shook his helm, hoping it wasn't who he'd thought. They were careful to manoeuvre around the acid and continued along the trail, which was now dotted with energon droplets. It led through from the narrow tunnel to a larger cavern, more of a mining operation, or at least the ruins of one.

Above them the ceiling appeared to have been broken away, bringing a little daylight to the otherwise twilight darkness. Both mechs were suddenly on guard as a strained groan came from further ahead. But they soon stopped in realisation of a blue form further ahead.

 ** _"Arcee,"_** Bumblebee immediately ran over to the blue 'bot, catching her before she hit the ground, **_"Arcee, are you okay?"_**

She shook her helm, clutching her shoulder in agony and forcing her optics shut in response. Acid-green decorated a persistent wound in her arm. Still (being the stubborn 'bot she was) refused to admit the pain.

"I'm...fine, Bee," The Autobot said through clenched teeth.

"'Cee?" Bulkhead came alongside the yellow mech and followed in suite, "You alright?"

She nodded in denial, "Sil...she's in danger... we have to get to her."

Bumblebee carefully passed Arcee's form along to the Wrecker beside him. It was clear the acid had done something that the fighter wasn't thinking straight.

 ** _"Get her back to base. That wound's only gonna get worse if she stays."_**

"What about you?" Bulkhead asked, though he was half-scared to hear the answer.

As a reply, the yellow mech transformed his arm into a blaster rifle, scanning over the four splitting trails for any signs that might narrow down the search. He found one: some broken shards of energon from a crumbled cavern entrance.

Bee inhaled, trying to appear somewhat confident, **_"I'm going to rescue Silver."_**

The green mech's optics widened as he stood up, still holding an outcold Arcee, "You're not serious, are you?"

 ** _"Do you have a better plan?"_** Bee sighed, **_"I have to try."_**

Without another word, the scout began running towards the debris-littered tunnel. He couldn't just leave Silver there, not when he knew he could help her.

"Bumblebee! Wait!" Bulkhead called after the scout as he disappeared into the darkness, but sighed in frustration as it was made clear the scout wasn't stopping.

Instead, he activated his comm-link, "Optimus, Arcee is down. Bee's gone after Silver...alone."

"Understood," The Autobot leader responded comprehensively, "Get Arcee back to base. I will rendevous at his coordinates."

On the other side, Bulkhead could hear the revving of a truck engine. It was only a matter of arriving in time that concerned them both.

 ** _Silver's POV . . ._**

Again, I shifted in discomfort as I sat on the floor, trying to figure a way out. I stayed at a safe distance from Airachnid, but could still hear her attempt to break free from the stones.

The silence should've scared me. Actually, a _lot_ should've scared me. But I was more disappointed in myself.

After all, I'd tried so hard to escape, only to lie in wait for my own end because I didn't have the spark to shoot an evil Decepticon.

"You know," Airachnid suddenly spoke up while I was thinking, "I never _wanted_ to hurt Arcee."

I unintentionally scoffed, "So you're telling me you tortured her by accident?"

"No. But Lord Megatron gave the order to extract information. Had she told me what I wanted to know, her partner would've lived to see another day and she'd have been spared a great deal of pain."

What happened to Tailgate - in front of Arcee's own optics - had torn apart the sister I knew. Who she was now was different. She'd wanted to keep everyone at arms length, including me.

"What you did..." My servos balled into fists, "...it destroyed her."

"Good," Airachnid snapped bitterly, "Then she knows what it feels like."

I tilted my helm, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Autobots aren't innocent in this war. They've taken loved ones from Decepticons just as Decepticons have from Autobots."

"Well, I'm sorry if you got hurt, but Arcee never did anything like that."

"Are you always this naive?"

I shrugged, "Apparently."

She continued anyway, "Solstice. Next time you're thinking of how bad I am and how perfect Arcee is, look up Solstice."

I looked ahead of me in confusion, "You say that like I'm gonna get out of here."

"I say that because snuffing one Autobot spark today is good enough. Even if it isn't yours."

"What do you-? Wait..."

In the near distance, I could hear the stomping of metal feet against the rocky ground. Too heavy to be Arcee's, Bulkhead or Ratchet wouldn't run that fast and they weren't heavy enough to belong to Optimus. So it had to be-

"Bumblebee," I whispered, before leaping to my feet, "Bumblebee! Stop!"

 ** _"Silver? Hang on!"_** He replied, his steps growing even faster.

"No! Bee, don't come in here!"

I froze as I saw his silhouette at the entrance to the cave. It was a weird feeling: overjoyed to see Bee again, but at the same time scared for his life.

 ** _"Sil,"_** He exhaled in relief, **_"Are you okay?"_**

"Bee, listen," I began, "Airachnid's near the-"

I couldn't finish the sentence as I felt myself once again become trapped by the strength of the spider web, pinning my arms against the wall behind me and covering my mouth so I couldn't talk.

 ** _"Silver_**!" He exclaimed, running towards me.

Through the webbing, I tried to call for him to stop, but he didn't understand. The sharp sound of blades drawn came from where Airachnid was. For a split second, I saw the reflection of a talon pierce through Bumblebee's chassis.

He stopped abruptly, optics enlarging in shock. Another talon sliced at Bee's arm as he grabbed it in pain. His servo transformed into a gun as he span around and blurrily shot towards where he thought Airachnid once. Once he stopped, the voice came again.

"Very good effort," She commended, "But you don't stand a chance."

I couldn't bear to see Bumblebee in pain. Not after he'd already been through so much in this war.

He tried to stay standing but quickly collapsed against the wall as my optics started to water. Airachnid laughed. There was Bumblebee - by that point my closest friend - struggling to stand, energon flooding from his chassis like a river. And she just _laughed_ at what she'd done to him.

I felt that feeling again. The gnawing, impending, powerful sensation in my gut, rippling through my frame. This time, stronger than it had been before. Much stronger. My servos balled into fists as I forced my optics shut, trying to regain my self-control, but all I felt was anger...Pain.

A laugh echoed from in front of me, closer by this time, "Like I said: one is enough for today."

She'd found a way out. Another flinch came as I sensed her clawed servo roughly grab my chin, forcing me to look up. But I kept my optics closed for fear of what I knew would happen next.

"Look at me, Silver Sun," She scowled through gritted teeth, "I want you to remember this moment, right now."

The hissing of acid came, finding its way closer to me. It ebbed onto my cheek. I should've been in pain, but...I didn't care anymore. She could hurt me all she wanted, but now Bee had been dragged into this?

"Come now, Silver," She tightened her grip, "Let's see those white optics again."

She really did ask for it.

I couldn't contain the surge anymore. My optics shot open. As soon as they did, I felt the force sear from my frame. It'd been building itself up. All those years of repressing it further and further down had only increased its strength, like a sealed volcano building up the pressure of magma within itself.

Airachnid got the brunt of it.

I could only make out silhouettes through all the tiredness, pain and teary optics, but I clearly saw her fly across to the wall opposite. My frame could finally breathe again as the release of energy caused the spider webbing to tear away.

So much swam through my processor as it simultaneously ached from the movement.

But I couldn't rest for long.

Sprinting over to Bumblebee, I knelt beside him, "Bee? Please, please, please, stay online..."

He looked...actually, I don't think there's any one word that could describe what'd happened to him. His frame had darkened in colour, appearing more grey than yellow. His optics, though still online, were dimmer. Energon gathered as a pool around him.

Bumblebee's dulling optics found their way to me as I exhaled in relief that he was online, **_"S-Silver...You're okay..."_**

I nodded, "You need to stay with me, okay? Do _not_ go into recharge."

 ** _"If y-you're alright...I'm alright,"_** He stuttered, half-smiling under his battle mask, ** _"Y...You need to...get o-out of here."_**

I shook my helm determinedly, "I'm not leaving you, Bee. You hear me? I...I can't leave you."

Bee shakily took his servo in mine, looking straight into my tear-stung optics, **_"You're...an a-amazing Autobot, Sil. I wish...I wish we had more time..."_**

"Don't say that, Bee," I told him, "W-We have time."

Did we?

No reply came. Bumblebee's optics began to dim, fading to a darker shade. My spark began to pound as the panic sunk in.

"Bumblebee! Please, wake up!" I called frantically to him, shaking his shoulder lightly.

No reply came.

 _Bumblebee,_ I tried reaching out to him, _Please say something_.

His spark beated. Faintly. Weakly.

I'd seen wounded Autobots before, in worse shape than this. But they were strangers. Of course I'd still felt sympathy for them, but it didn't come close to what I was feeling then.

Anger, Fear, Regret, Guilt. So many emotions boiled within me that I couldn't get my thoughts straight. There was no way for me to contact the team for help, or Ratchet for a Ground Bridge so the only thing I felt that I could do was pray to Primus that Bee would be okay.

"Bumblebee?" A familiar voice called from around the hallways: Optimus.

Glancing up, I saw the Autobot leader appear from the same direction Bee had, pistols out and ready to fight. His optics widened in terror as he saw the scout laying on the floor. Without hesitation, he rushed over to us.

"Silver Sun, are you alright?" He asked, all the while surveying Bumblebee's state.

I shakily nodded, unable to stop my tears. I tried to speak to tell him what had happened, but must've been too much in shock.

Without hesitation, Optimus sheathed his weapons and carefully lifted up Bumblebee's broken frame. I slowly stood up with him as he preceded to call for a ground bridge at the coordinates outside.

Both of us were praying that Bee could hold on until we got back.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I silently followed Optimus through the Ground Bridge, staring at the floor all the while. The brightness of the base lights were a lot different to the dark and dingy cavern I'd spent a good portion of the day in.

The kids stood in shock, along with Arcee and Bulkhead as they surveyed Bumblebee's unconscious frame. I didn't want to look at him, not knowing that it was my fault that he was injured.

Raf ran down the steps near the kids' hangout as Optimus carried the scout past them.

"B-Bee?" The boy stopped as the Autobot leader reached the med-bay.

"Silver? Are you okay?" Arcee began, but I couldn't exactly process that at the moment.

For Ratchet, he immediately snapped into Medic-mode, swiftly going past the others and getting to work. I wanted to help, but honestly just couldn't think straight. And I knew Ratchet would tell me to get out of his work station before I could do anything.

"Quickly, set him down on the table," Ratchet ordered, getting his equipment, "By the looks of things, he has sustained massive energon loss, maybe spark failure."

Optimus listened, carefully laying Bumblebee down across the medical berth. Bee was still unconscious, his spark chamber continuing to leak energon.

He turned to the rest of us, "Bulkhead, take Rafael, Jack and Miko home. Arcee, tend to Silver Sun." He looked back at Bumblebee, "I will do what I can to help Ratchet."

Jack placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "C'mon, Raf."

Raf shook his head, "But, I-I wanna stay with Bee."

"He'll be okay," Miko added, but in a calmer tone than usual, "Ratchet's the best medic there is, remember?"

I knew she was right; Everything I'd learnt, I'd learnt from Ratchet. But even that knowledge didn't bring much comfort. My sister cautiously approached me. I continued to watch Optimus and Ratchet try to save Bumblebee's life. As she place a comforting servo on my shoulder I noticed she had a metal cast around one of her arms.

"Come on, Silver," She said softly, "Let's give them some space."

I didn't say anything. Just bowed my head and followed Arcee to the hallway. The revving sound behind us told me that Bulkhead had just left with the kids. My sister led me to the study, staying as silent as I was.

She didn't look at me as we walked into the near empty room. I knew I was being cold towards her, but a lot had happened that day and I was still working out how to process it.

"The back-up med kit should be somewhere around here," Arcee stated, looking through the shelves, "Where'd Ratchet put it?"

Taking a seat in the corner, I stared at the ground in front of me, where a stack of datapads remained - the same stack I'd been sorting that morning when Bee came in and asked if I needed any help.

My sister finally turned back to me, med kit in servo, "Okay. I'm not sure if it's been refilled since the last mission, but-"

She stopped as she looked up at me, optics widening. The kit she'd been holding moments before dropped to the floor. I gave her a questioning expression. Realising how she was acting, Arcee swiftly picked up the kit.

"Uh...sorry," She apologised quickly placing it down next to me, "I'm...gonna go get you some energon..."

I didn't even get a chance to ask her what happened before she sped out of the room, the door slamming loudly behind her. Then it dawned on me that I hadn't properly seen what I looked like since what'd happened. Carefully, I searched through the medical kit, finally locating a small mirror.

A wave of worry hit before I looked into it - half of me scared of what could've caused Arcee to be so shocked. I got my answer; A scar, running from just below my optic across part of my cheek. That wasn't a random injury. It brought back a memory...one that I'd rather would forget.

And Arcee recognised it too.

 **With confirmation that Bee and Sil should be together, I had to rewrite this whole chapter, which made it longer than it originally was, but it's at least finished. The next chapter should be up tomorrow (figured you guys probably didn't want to binge-read all of it in one day), so enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12: Realisation

**As promised, this chapter was uploaded the day after chapter eleven. I _swear_ this is the last one** **of the four-part story.**

 **WARNING = Angst ahead. Also, mildly lazy writing near the end as I had several different plans, but difficulty in executing all of them.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue. The pain lessens, but it is never gone."_**

 **\- Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy (I learn about a lot of interesting people Googling these quotes).**

 **Chapter Twelve: Realisation**

 ** _Iacon, Cybertron, centuries before Team Prime . . ._**

 _Red Alert_ _led me through the med-bay. They were so overcrowded. We walked past 'Bots with nasty energon gashes, severe post-traumatic stress, even missing limbs. This was the first time I'd ever really witnessed first-hand the effects of battle._

 _I preferred being the one that helped the fallen Autobots. After all, Ratchet had taught me to save lives, not take them._

 _Red_ _stopped in front of me, gesturing to the berth to my right. Looking to where he pointed, I saw a thin blanket (the best people could do during the wartime) covering the blue frame that lay underneath._

 _"Be patient, okay? She's been through a lot," He reminded me, "And remember to call if you need me, Sil."_

 _I nodded in appreciation, "Thanks for calling me, Red."_

 _He half-smiled at me before walking back the way we'd come. Noticing that the seat next to Arcee was empty, I cautiously edged over to it, trying not to wake up my sister. She'd looked out for me for most of my life, now it was my turn to look out for her._

 _The blanket shifted a little, Arcee's frame moving with it as she turned to face me. I glanced up at my sister. Her optics were normally bright with confidence, but now they seemed duller. Across her face, a deep scar ran, like someone had used corrosive on her. She looked at me in bewilderment._

 _"Sil?" She questioned, moving to sit up, "Wh-What are you d-doing here?"_

 _"Red Alert called me and told me you were here," I told her, trying not to focus too much on her now healing injuries._

 _It was strange seeing Arcee like this. I hadn't heard her stutter in orns, but (after what Red had told me) it was a relief to see she was at least talking._

 _"But...your exams for Med-training..." She realised, "I thought they were this week."_

 _"Yeah, um, about that..." I began sheepishly, knowing how she would react._

 _She sighed, "Silver-"_

 _"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But I had to make sure you were ok," I defended, "I only found out you'd been missing yesterday and now you're in here?"_

 _"Well, I'm fine now," Arcee said with as much confidence as she could muster, but I could tell she was lying, "I'm tougher than I look."_

 _"'Cee, I know what happened-"_

 _"I said I'm fine," She cut me off_ , _folding her arms defensively._

 _I sighed, "You don't know what I was going to say."_

 _"You're going to say 'there was nothing I could do', or that 'he's in a better place now'. Same thing I've been hearing from the loud-mouth red 'Bot who 'saved' me."_

 _I honestly had no idea what she was talking about, "Who's in a better place?"_

 _My sister tensed up at what I said, "You...you really don't know?"_

 _"No," I tilted my helm at her, "Arcee, who are you talking about?"_

 _Her gaze fell as she turned away from me, "I...You should go."_

 _I leaned back in confusion, "What? Why?"_

 _"Silver, I can't do this right now. Just...go back to school, okay?"_

 _"But, I want to help-"_

 _"You can't help!" She suddenly snapped, making me shrink back, "Listen: Unless you can bring Tailgate back from the dead, there is nothing you can do to help me. So just back off already!"_

 ** _Present day . . ._**

Like I said; After Airachnid, the sister I'd known was gone.

Airachnid knew exactly where it would hurt most. Of course, Arcee's physical scars had healed since then, but the emotional bruises she'd gone through had shown up constantly. 'Cee was eighteen when that happened, five orns older than me.

I lightly ran my fingers over the mark on my face. The possibility of permanent scarring was likely, though I really hoped that it would fade. Neither me nor Arcee needed any reminders of the spider-con.

"I'm sorry," My sister's apologetic tone came from the doorway, "I shouldn't have ran off like that."

I instantly turned away from her, unable to look her in the optic. Still, she walked over to where I sat and took the seat next to me. She stayed silent for a moment as she held out the energon cube to me. I didn't make any motion to take the offer, despite my injuries.

"Silver, please. You've lost too much energon already," She pleaded.

A sigh came from her as I still didn't reply. I knew I'd lost a lot of energon, but it wasn't what I needed right then. All I really needed was for Bumblebee to walk through the door, waving cheerfully like he always did. But that wasn't going to happen then.

Arcee placed the cube down next to me since she'd sat a little farther away. Again, silence loomed.

After a bit, she had the courage to speak again, "I'm sorry. For a lot. For everything that's happened today. The worst part of my past came back and made you pay for my mistakes. It shouldn't have been you. Out of all the 'Bots, you're the one Airachnid made suffer for what I should've finished when she first arrived here. For all of that, for everything you've gone through, I'm truly sorry."

I made no attempt to move, or speak, or even smile to let Arcee know that I accepted her apology. Why was she even the one saying sorry? It wasn't her fault that her arch-nemesis was so remorselessly evil.

"I know you probably don't want me here after all that's happened," She continued with the same regretful tone, "And if you want me to, I'll leave you alone."

She stood up, half-smiling at me one last time in an attempt at comfort. Realising I probably wouldn't speak, my sister began heading for the door.

"Stay," My weakened voice whispered, causing her to turn back in surprise. I gazed up at her pleadingly, optics welling with tears, "Please..."

Arcee's expression softened as she walked back to me, placing her free arm around me and carefully pulling me into a hug. I gratefully returned it. I felt myself begin to let go, tears streaming down my face as I cried against her. After all that'd happened, I was just so relieved to have 'Cee there.

 ** _A few hours later . . ._**

 ** _No one's POV . . ._**

An austere atmosphere overtook the main room. Ratchet was checking over Bumblebee's vital statistics in the med-bay. Bulkhead had gone to gather Arcee and Silver Sun, per Optimus' orders.

The Autobot leader himself was currently sat at the control panel, trying to locate any kind of work that could distract him from what had happened. Optimus glanced back from the computer as the Wrecker walked in, closely followed by Arcee.

"How is Silver Sun?" He enquired.

"Finally got her to sleep," The blue femme replied, "She's not used to stuff like this, Optimus. It'll probably be a while before she's herself again."

Bulkhead looked over Optimus' shoulder to see the scout still laying in the med-bay, "How's Bee holding up?"

Optimus' gaze lowered to the floor in front of him, "Ratchet has managed to stabilise his condition, but it remains to be seen if he will resume consciousness."

"Optimus, I'm really sorry," The Wrecker sighed, "I never should've let him go into that fight alone."

"It is not your fault, Bulkhead," He said understandingly, "Right now, I am just grateful to Ratchet that Bumblebee is alive."

The others solemnly nodded in agreement. Bulkhead wandered off to his own room, too tired to stay up any longer. Arcee too moved towards the hallway.

"Arcee," Optimus began, "May I speak with you?"

She nodded and turned back to him, "Of course. What about?"

He seemed slightly hesitant to begin, "During Silver Sun's rescue, I thought that I noticed something strange about her optics."

"Yeah. I saw too," Arcee gazed down at the floor.

The Autobot leader raised an optic ridge in suspicion, "Do you know what it means?"

"No," She was quick to answer his question. A little _too_ quick, "I mean...it's probably just I side effect of the stress, you know? She's not used to energon-shed and fighting like the rest of us."

"I may only have a rudimentary understanding of medicine, but I know that 'stress' has never been a cause for white optics," Optimus stated warily, "Arcee, I am unsure of why you are hiding the truth from me, but I respect your right to do so. However, if this secret is harmful to Silver Sun or anyone else in any way, I advise you to tell me."

Arcee sighed, silently longing to reveal what her sister made her promise to hide, "Optimus...I promised Silver I wouldn't say anything."

"Will it cause harm to anyone?"

She shrugged and slowly shook her helm, "I don't know."

His decision was made after those three words, "Arcee, please. I am urging you to tell me."

"Optimus-"

"I am aware that you vowed Silver Sun that you would keep her secret, but if you yourself are unsure of the potential danger it could hold, then I beg that you allow me to help."

He was right. Arcee knew he was right. She knew exactly what had triggered her sister's relapse that day, and could only guess what had happened to Airachnid. And while she knew Silver would never intentionally hurt another Autobot, the incident with Firestar orns before then had been confirmation that her powers could grow beyond her control.

Arcee deeply inhaled, gazing up at Optimus with both regret and guilt, "Do you remember Shockwave?"

 ** _Silver's POV . . ._**

 ** _The next day . . ._**

My wounds were cleaned and bandaged, but I didn't get any sleep that night. How could I when Bee's life was on the line? Any time I'd even tried to recharge, all I could picture was Airachnid's evil optics, glaring as she struck one of the 'bots I care about most in the spark.

 _Most?_ I shook the thought from my processor, _Why? Don't I care about Arcee more?_

Arcee was my sister. Of course I loved her. But the way I...liked Bumblebee was different. He listened to me and confided in me. I trusted him with secrets that no one but Arcee really knew.

It must've been around eight o'clock when a knock came from the door.

"Silver? It's me," Arcee's voice called, "Can I come in?"

"It's open," I said solemnly, not moving from facing the wall.

I heard the door slowly creak open. Arcee didn't step in, just stayed by the doorway.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"How's Bee?" I ignored her question.

"He's stable. Woke up a few minutes ago." She smiled a little, "He keeps asking if you're okay."

I exhaled gratefully at hearing he was awake, but my relief didn't cause me to forget why he was in that position in the first place.

Arcee stepped closer, holding the door open, "So, do you want to go see him?"

I wanted to say yes, but guilt is a lot harder to avoid when you believe so strongly that it's true.

I sighed and shook my helm, "I...can't. Not after everything that's happened."

My sister sighed and strode over to my berth, sitting down on the opposite edge, "Don't start guilt-tripping yourself. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did," I disagreed decisively, "I didn't offline Airachnid when I had the chance."

"Offline her? Are you listening to yourself?" Arcee countered, "Silver, I've know you all your life. If you'd killed Airachnid today, no matter how evil she is, it would've gone against who I thought you were."

I stared at the floor, "Arcee, _I_ don't even know who I am anymore. I used my weapons, something I swore I'd _never_ do. Primus knows what happened to Airachnid after my powers-"

I immediately stopped myself from rambling, realising I'd been saying too much already. But Arcee wasn't dumb.

"They're back again?" She guessed.

Reluctantly, I nodded, "Just when everything's going relatively normal, of course it has to come back."

'Cee sighed, "It was pretty clear yesterday."

So Airachnid wasn't lying; I _did_ have pure-white optics. But, that must've meant...

"Did anyone see?" I swiftly turned back to face my sister, "Scrap, what if they did? It'll be like Prax all over again..."

"Sil, relax," Arcee told me, sternly, "Look, the only one who saw you was Optimus. And...I took care of that."

I froze as she said those words, looking up at her as serious as I could be, "What do you mean you 'took care' of it?"

She shrugged hesitantly, "Well...I may have, you know...told him about you."

"What?!" By now, my nervousness levels were flying, "Arcee, what the _Pit_ did you tell him?"

"...Everything...?" Before I could yell at her, she interrupted, "Silver, I trust Optimus with my life. And he knows you wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone at base."

Honestly on that day, I was confronting a lot of realities. The last thing I needed was for the leader of the Autobots to know my deepest, darkest secret. Arcee hadn't even asked me before telling him.

"Arcee," I was staying as calm as I could, all things considered, "I know you _think_ you were doing the right thing, but you have no idea what Prax Academy was like after they found out what I was."

"I remember, Sil," She sighed.

I shook my helm, turning away from her, "You only remember what I told you."

My sister tilted her helm at me in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means a lot more happened when you weren't there," I admitted.

"Silver, what did they do?" Arcee's voice grew more and more severe.

I just shrugged it off, having mostly gotten over it orns before, "This was orns ago. What difference will it make now?" Once again, I sighed, "My point is: you shouldn't have told Optimus. I trust him, but...you at least could've let me know first."

My sister stood up, folding her arms in annoyance, "Like you gave me a heads-up before telling Bumblebee?"

I tensed at hearing her mention Bee. Even more so at realising she already knew that he was aware of my abilities.

"H-How did you know?" I asked, knowing there was no point in trying to deny it.

"When did you tell him?" She ignored my question.

I shrugged shyly, "The day after I got here."

Arcee huffed in disbelief, "So you'd trust a scout you'd just met a day ago before trusting Optimus?"

"No. Arcee, I never meant for him to find out," I defended, standing and turning to face her, "And Bumblebee isn't just a scout. I _know_ he's a good person. I saw his past-"

"And you think seeing a 'bot's past defines who they really are?" She snapped, "Trust me: _Thinking_ you know someone and _actually_ knowing them are two very different things."

"You don't think I know that? After what Lunova did, it's safe to say I know people can surprise you...mostly in a bad way."

She snarled, "If you think school friendship fallouts are the worst thing that can happen to you, you've got a lot of growing up to do."

My shoulders slumped as those words escaped her. She seemed to understand the gravity of what she'd said, her gaze softening. I glanced away from her.

My servos balled shakily into fists as I took a hurt step back, "I think I've done enough 'growing up' the past two days, thanks."

"Silver..." Arcee finally spoke, "I...I didn't mean-"

"No." I cut her off, shaking my helm, "You did. And that's what hurts most."

Without waiting for a response (and not really wanting one), I began lightly walking towards the door. I didn't glance up at Arcee as I passed her. She sighed and in turn didn't look at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I didn't reply to her and I felt no obligation to. I just opened the heavy metal door - which felt even heavier in my state - and slipped out of the room. Once it closed lightly behind me, I stormed down the hallway, no real destination in mind. Just away from the Main Room and far away from her.

She didn't try to follow me.

My breaths were unsteady as I choked back the urge to march back into my room and yell at my sister. After everything that had happened, everything I'd suffered that day, everything _Bumblebee_ had gone through, still Arcee had said what she said.

 _You've got a lot of growing up to do._

After being tortured by Airachnid and watching Bumblebee almost offline, I felt like nothing anyone did could truly hurt me. And yet, here we were.

I've mentioned before that I was bullied in school. What I didn't mention was that one of them was my former only-friend in the entire academy. Like the naive little kid that I was, I'd trusted her enough to tell her about my powers, thinking she wouldn't tell anyone. Well, when we reached academy age, she joined the popular group - I didn't.

It stung that Arcee knew all of that, but suddenly forgot in the moments she claimed that I had a lot of growing up to do. We were fighting a war that had destroyed our planet and forced us to seek refuge in unknown parts of the galaxy - it doesn't really get much more grown up than that.

My pace finally slowed as I came to a stop outside the energon storage room. No one ever really went there unless they severely needed energon (rations could've easily depleted during that time). It seemed like as good a place as any to just sit and think for a while.

I made sure no one was watching before slipping inside the room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

 ** _An hour later..._**

My frame jolted awake as a light knock echoed from the door. When did I even fall asleep? I shrugged it off, telling myself that I must've been too tired to remember.

Struggling to my feet, I wondered who even knew I was in here. Arcee? Knowing her, she'd probably act like everything was normal and try to avoid the subject for as long as she could. Still, I hesitated at the thought of it being her.

But it wasn't.

 ** _"Silver?"_** My optics widened at hearing the familiar warm tone in the scout's makeshift voice, **_"I-It's me, Bumblebee."_**

It was like a huge weight had lifted. Since he'd fallen unconscious, our telepathic connection had been broken, and I had no idea if he would return to normal. Even though it was only a few feet away, I practically sprinted for the door. I felt the anxiety slowly creep over me as I realised how rough I must've looked.

Although most were healing or bandaged, my body was covered in scarring wounds. My abdomen's pain had shot back with the panic. And then there was the deep mark corroded on my face.

I lightly brushed my fingers over the mark as I'd done before, this time with more concern with what Bee would think. But I quickly shook it off, telling myself to just open the Pit-spawned door.

Needless to say, Bumblebee was looking much better than when I'd seen him. Ratchet had bandaged his spark-chamber wound and he seemed much stronger. I half-smiled at immediatley noticing the bright ocean-blue had returned to his optics.

"Bumblebee?" I didn't mean to sound as surprised as I did, "Are you alright? What're you doing out of the med-bay?"

 ** _"I'm fine now. Managed to get past Ratchet without him noticing yet,"_** He smiled underneath his battle-mask, **_"You're okay."_**

I nodded coolly, though my spark pounded on the inside, "I'm fine, Bee. Thanks to you."

Bumblebee blushed and quickly glanced away from me. I didn't know why. Maybe he was just trying to be modest about it.

 ** _"N-No problem, Sil,"_** His blush didn't disappear, **_"It's what any decent Autobot would've done."_**

"But it wasn't any Autobot," I lightly placed a servo on his arm, "Without you, the team wouldn't have found me." My gaze fell onto the wound in his chassis, "I'm just sorry...that you had to pay the price for it."

Noticing my guilt start to seep in, Bee quickly spoke up again, **_"Hey, I'm fine. And it was worth it for you to be oka_** ** _y."_**

I playfully rolled my optics at him, "Okay, now you're just trying to flatter me."

 ** _"No, really,"_** Bumblebee's tone seemed to grow more serious.

I could see the nervousness in him grow as his servos fidgeted nervously.

 ** _"Silver, I-I care about you...a lot,"_** He took a deep breath before continuing, ** _"You're so good-sparked_** ** _and that's the bravest thing you can be in this war."_**

I honestly didn't know what to say. No one had _ever_ said _anything_ like that to me. When people found out I didn't fight, they thought of me as weak and incapable of defending myself. And here was Bumblebee, actually seeing me for who I was instead of as some coward who's too scared for battle. If my spark wasn't pounding already, it definitely was now.

It was my turn to turn bright red. I glanced away from him, allowing my hair to cover the side of my face that he could see.

"Um...th-thanks, Bee," I said, feeling my nerve levels rise as I half-smiled at him, "I...I care a lot about you too. You're probably the most selfless person I've ever met."

He smiled at me, but quickly glanced away, suddenly looking more nervous than he did before.

 ** _"Um, speaking of caring, I...I actually came here to tell you something_**."

I hadn't really heard him stutter before, "Sure. What is it?"

 ** _"I...I just..."_** Bee paused for a second, clearly struggling to say what he wanted to, **_"Uh, Raf brought over X-Men and I-I was wondering if you wanted to watch with us."_**

That wasn't what I'd expected. I mean, I hadn't thought it would be anything in particular, but it seemed strange that Bumblebee was so anxious to ask me to watch another superhero movie with him and the kids.

Still, I brushed it aside and nodded, "I'd love to."

He returned my smile as we began to walk down the hallway. Bee appeared a little bothered. I just assumed it was the recovery process that was troubling him. But I was wrong, and very wrong at that.

To this day, my cluelessness astounds me.

Bumblebee obviously had something else to tell me. I just didn't know what.

 **End of chapter.**

 **We made it! And they said it was impossible.**

 **A LOT happened in that chapter.**

 **(Future reference, I'll try to finish writing cliffhangers before I publish them.)**

 **So, I'm aware there's kind of lazy writing near the end, but trust me: My life is eat, sleep, fanfic, repeat. I rewrote this ending at least three times before I settled on this one. I really hope you guys like it.**

 **Also, I apologise for any spelling mistakes: I tend to miss out quite a few when I'm trying to check for typos.**

 **Bumblebee the Movie = Can we say 'legendary'?**

 **I really hope they just continue with the Movies from that point. There's that possibility, since it broke The Last Knight timeline that Bee arrived on Earth before World War 2.**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. New ones will be posted as soon as I finish them and check them for mistakes.**

 **'Til All Are One,**

 **GreyroseLegacy**


	13. Chapter 13: Sleepless in Jasper

**It. Is. Time (reposted chapter).**

 **I just wanted to make a few tweaks here and there to the Ch13 I posted last time, so here's the new version.**

 **So I know that the past few chapters have been pretty heavy in terms of what's happened. And after all that 'Airachnid, near death, torture' thing, I thought it was time to finally present ya'll with what I've been promising since day one:**

 **A Bumblebee X OC fanfiction.**

 **So afte** **r 12 chapters of character and relationship development, FINALLY I can write the chapter I've been planning for so long.**

 **Bear in mind this would be one of six versions of the cute confession chapters I wrote (I took real time on this to avoid cheesy romance tropes, but still threw a few in for the sake of cuteness, so sue me).**

 **Feel free to call out the cheesy parts of the chapter, but trust me: There are literally no more original ideas on OTP love confessions, so this is the best I got.**

 **Also, please go and check out my friend NatWrite and their A Christmas Carol story; Seriously, if you're looking for _amazing_ writers, go follow/favourite them!**

 **I'll say no more. Really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :-)**

" ** _Sometimes we are afraid to tell people we love them in fear of not hearing it back. But we must take the risk and say it while we can."_**

 **\- Tumblr**

 **Chapter Thirteen** **: Sleepless in Jasper**

 _I was in the cave again. The same cave. The same darkness._

 _Two purple optics glowed from the pitch-black as they had before, and a sadistic grin along with them._

 _"Aw. Such a shame you were gone so soon," Airachnid's voice echoed through my mind, "We were only just getting started."_

 _I balled my servos into fists, "You aren't real. This is just a dream."_

 _She laughed evilly, still grinning, "Oh, I am very much real. Maybe not right now, but one day I'll finish what I started. Isn't that right, scout?"_

 _For a second, I wondered who she was talking to. Then, as if by instinct, I turned around, meeting the greying frame of a familiar Autobot._

 _"Silver," Bumblebee's voice came_ _from the figure._

 _I stared as he_ _stood with his back to me, "B-Bee?"_

 _"You could've stopped this. Why didn't you do more?"_

 _That's when he turned around to face me._

 _My mouth fell open as I saw what had happened to him. Where is spark should've been, a deep hole had made a nasty gash in his chest. The purple energon fire was still smouldering in the wound and his optics were dimmed to black._

 _I shook my helm in disbelief, "No, th-this can't happen. Not to you."_

 _"But it did," He snarled, not like his normal tone at all, "Because of you."_

 _"Bumblebee, I won't let you die," I didn't want to believe it. This must've been some kind of nightmare._

 _He scoffed, "How can you stop it now? You can't do anything."_

 _I tried to back away from him, but he followed at the same pace. This wasn't real. I knew that, but it didn't make it any less terrifying to see the one 'bot I cared about almost as much as Arcee, standing there, dying in front of me._

 _"You think you're the only one cursed with knowledge?" He roughly grabbed my arm, preventing me from moving away, "See exactly where your 'powers' lead."_

 _My mind filled with images, scenes, memories that hadn't happened yet. And each one of them left as quickly as they entered. I was only able to see a few of the pictures as they flooded my processor._

 _I saw myself running as the ground seemed to_ _collapse beneath me._

 _I saw Arcee holding hands with a white, red and green mech I didn't recognise._

 _And I saw Optimus...on the brink of joining with the AllSpark, while a white and blue mech watched helplessly._

 _I could sense my breathing increase at the final image as it stayed in my processor:_

 _Bumblebee. Lying in a pool of energon-like liquid, completely motionless...gone. It was the same image as the incarnation that had been moments before._

 _"You save no one by being weak," The raspy voice of Megatron seemed to hiss at me, "The war will find and destroy all you care for."_

 _It was impossible for me to stand it any longer._

As soon as that scene came into my helm, I'd chosen to wake. I bolted upright, optics shooting around my room for any sign of parts of the dream becoming reality.

"What...in the Pit?" I murmured as I saw the state my room had become.

The posters on the wall had essentially been torn to shreds. The blanket on the bed was ripped in half. In case that wasn't enough, the lamp was now in pieces on the floor. But what most frightened me? A mark was visible on the wall above my desk: A burn mark.

These weren't just thoughts anymore.

If my visions were right, everyone could be in trouble, especially Bumblebee.

My optics widened, "Oh, Primus. Bee!"

Struggling to get up, I stumbled over to my door and swung it open. A little more awake, I quickly walked down to Bee's room, which was just around the corner from mine. I began desperately knocking on the door.

"Bee?" I called, trying not to sound so scared, "Bee, it's Silver. Please open up."

A few footsteps came from the other side along with what sounded like a yawn. Not long after, Bumblebee answered the door, rubbing his optics wearily.

 ** _"Silver? What's wrong?"_** He asked half-awake.

What was I supposed to say? This was his future, for Primus' sake. Wouldn't it have been right to just tell him the truth?

Instead, I just stood there awkwardly looking down at the ground, "W-Well, it's n-nothing r-really."

 ** _"You're shaking,"_** He placed a comforting servo on my shoulder, **_"Was it another dream?"_**

I nodded, "Y-Yeah. It...wasn't fun."

 ** _"Must've been something big for you to be this upset."_**

"I guess so," My processor was still trying to function after all that I'd seen.

 ** _"Do you want to talk about it?"_** He suggested.

I wanted so much to tell him about what I'd seen. After all, this was his future for Primus' sake. But if it really was just a dream, I didn't want to scare him.

Finally, I shook my helm, "N-No...I'm fine."

Bee didn't seem to buy it, **_"Then why do like you just saw the ghost of the Fallen?"_**

"I'm fine, Bee. Really," I stepped away from his grasp, trying not to look him in the optic, "I just...need some time..."

Before he could respond, I turned around and quickly sped down the hallway. I didn't dare turn back in fear that I might say something regretful. Once I turned the corner, I finally breathed. I kept walking, but breathed. There was no way I'd get back to sleep that night.

My berthroom was the last place I wanted to be; The main room was far too open; And I didn't want be cooped up in the energon supply closet again. I just needed somewhere to think on my own.

And I knew just the place.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I stared out at the view in front of me. It was somewhere around five AM and the sun had begun to peer over the horizon. It was a clearer day, so Jasper's silhouette was also vaguely visible.

I sighed and chose to sit at the edge, allowing my legs to dangle over the cliff face. Though I wanted to enjoy the scenery, I couldn't find it in myself to appreciate it.

Deep down, I knew I had to talk to someone about these dreams. But Arcee and I still weren't on speaking terms. Optimus wouldn't understand - not really. And as sweet as he was, Bumblebee was still pretty new to powers like mine.

My frame shuddered as I recalled what had happened to Bumblebee in the dream. Surely that couldn't be his future...right? I mean, I knew being offlined was constantly a possibility in this war, but this was _Bumblebee_.

The thought of him being killed felt as bad as when I feared Arcee could die.

 ** _"Figured I'd find you up here,"_** Bee suddenly spoke up from a little way behind me.

Turning back, I saw the scout standing there (kind of awkwardly) holding two cubes.

He shrugged, **_"I...thought you might want some energon."_**

I couldn't help but smile at him, "Thank you, Bumblebee."

The black and yellow mech returned the expression and sat down next to me. He handed me the cube, then turned to view the horizon as I did before.

 ** _"You gotta hand it to Earth,"_** He said, gazing out at the scarlet-orange streaked sky, **_"Their sunrises are pretty cool."_**

I nodded in agreement, taking a drink of the energon. Although I'd said I needed time to figure everything out, there was something comforting about having Bumblebee there.

"Bee, I-I'm really sorry about waking you up earlier," I apologised, "I just...got worried."

 ** _"It's fine, Sil_** ," He smiled a little before it faltered, **_"Wait-What do you mean 'worried'? We're safe at Base."_**

I glanced away from him, "I know. And I know it's just a dream. But...a lot happened, okay? And some of it involved you. I didn't want to risk part of the dream becoming reality."

Bumblebee hesitated slightly before putting a servo on my shoulder as he'd done before.

He spoke in the sincerest tone I'd heard him use, **_" Nothing is going to happen to me."_**

I shook my helm, "You can't promise that. Bumblebee, when Airachnid almost offlined you, I felt so many different things all at once. Fear, regret, guilt. None of us have any control of what happens to the ones we care about."

I expected him to leave. Instead, he took his servo in mine and did something inexplicable, something that to this day I still have trouble believing.

 ** _"Silver..."_** He spoke softly, in a half-hesitant half-confident voice, **_"I can promise that I'll stay alive because...you're part of the reason why I want to."_**

My optics widened. I turned to ask him what he was talking about, but found myself speechless. He seemed to understand.

 ** _"Sil, when I'm around you_** ** _, not everything is really...normal. I feel...stronger and weaker, at the same time. I feel happy and, in the same moment, terrified,"_** He shrugged finally gazing into my optics, **_"The truth is...I don't know if there's a single word to describe how I feel, knowing someone as honest, kind and strong as you. It scares me a lot, but I know that if a Decepticon ever did get either one of us, I'd regret not telling you that most of all."_**

Silence.

I sat in awe of what I'd just heard my friend say. My mouth hung open and my optics were wider than ever with shock.

Bumblebee was the opposite, optics forced shut as he seemed to wait for the my response.

As none came, he finally exhaled, " ** _I_** ** _-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything and-"_**

He couldn't say anymore as I closed my optics and gently pressed my lips against his battle-mask. It was tense at first, but then it finally hit the both of us: _I_ was kissing _him_. The 'Bot I cared about so much, he cared about me in the same way.

He slowly released his anxiety, returning the show of affection. I felt the mask protecting Bee's mouth retract, allowing me to feel his warm lips against mine. As I held his face in one servo, Bumblebee gently placed one arm around my waist, leaning deeper into the kiss.

Bumblebee and I finally broke apart from one another. My optics slowly opened and my face flushed a burning red as I realised what I'd just done. I felt my spark pounding within me.

Bee looked shocked, but I was just as surprised as he was. He quickly willed his battle-mask back on.

For a moment, I had just let go of all dread and fear that surrounded my feelings for Bumblebee.

"I...I'm sorry," I half-whispered, glancing away from him in embarassment.

 ** _"N-No, don't be, I just...I wasn't really expecting you to..."_** He trailed off, as bright a shade of red as I was.

Well, there was no turning back now.

"Bumblebee, you're the first person in orns that I've trusted with my secret. You're brave, good-sparked and determined. Pit, you risked your life to save me," I half-smiled nervously, "I care about you in a way that I never really have about anyone. You mean a lot to me, Bumblebee. More than I can say in words. I wanted to tell you, but I was too afraid, for more reasons than one. What I'm trying to say, I guess, is: Thank you. For caring, for still seeing me as me, for just...being so understanding."

He smiled underneath his battle-mask, **_"So...if I asked you if maybe you'd like to possibly go out with me sometime - on a date...would you say yes?"_**

I nodded, not able to stop smiling, "Yes."

Neither of us could stop beaming with how happy we were. Well, that was until-

"Bumblebee! Where are you?" Ratchet's irritated voice blared through Bee's com-link, loud enough for me to hear it, "You'd better not be sparring with Bulkhead again!"

The scout reluctantly answered the call, rolling his optics jokingly, **_"I'm here, Ratch. What's wrong?"_**

"What's wrong is that you've not yet had your routine check-up," The medic scolded.

I smirked, fully aware of how irritable my mentor could get when it came to routine medical issues.

 ** _"Really? Now?"_** Bumblebee asked, clearly annoyed with the timing.

"Yes, now!" Ratchet yelled back.

"It's fine, Bee," I laughed lightly, "You'd better go before his audio receptors start smoking."

He smiled, embracing me in a hug before standing up. I stood up with him.

Bumblebee made sure his com-link was off before asking, ** _"Are we telling the others about...us?"_**

My spark fluttered a little as he said the word 'us'. While I wanted to be open about being with Bumblebee, there was a certain Autobot who might've had something to say about that.

I shook my helm, "Not just yet. Not unless we want to face Arcee."

He tilted his helm, **_"She can't be that bad, right?"_**

I shrugged, "Well...We'll see."

Knowing my sister, she'd find out one way or another, but there was no reason for me to tell her just yet. Especially since the two of us hadn't spoken since after the whole 'Airachnid' incident. But it wasn't like I was a little kid keeping a secret from her parents; I was a grown femme.

Energon cubes in hand, the two of us began heading back to the elevator, but a lot felt different to when I'd gone up there. One conversation had changed so much.

I glanced over to Bee as he walked alongside me. His face was still a light shade of red and I could see him smiling beneath his mask. He noticed and turned to look back at me. Once again, I was met with his bright cyan-blue optics.

A smile spread across my face as we reached the elevator, turning back to see the view one last time.

"You're right, Bee," I began, still gazing at the last few streaks of autumn orange and red in the sky, "Earth's sunrises are pretty cool."

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNDD**

 **That's a wrap for this chapter!**

 **You know what? I'm actually pretty proud of this. Feel free to point out every cheesy aspect - It's the first confession/kiss scene chapter I've ever written and published so I'm not expecting it to be 'amazing'.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! But make no mistake, the story is far from over. In a perfect world, I'll be able to write out this story until the Predacons Rising movie. Who knows?**

 **Once again, please go and check out my friend NatWrite and their awesome Christmas Carol fanfic!**

 **'Til All Are One,**

 **GreyroseLegacy**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Letting go

**Ok, we are back on track with this story.**

 **I actually really enjoyed writing the last chapter. It was kind of like a break before we get back into the action.**

 **This one is set during the episode 'Partners', so you can make your guesses at how it's going to play out for Silver and Arcee.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _"I know what it is to want revenge, to make mistakes, to suffer disappointment, yet also to find the courage to go forward in life."_**

 **\- Tim O'Brien.**

 **Chapter Fourteen** **: Letting go and Holding back**

I groaned and rubbed my helm as I walked down the hallway; It was the fourth night in a row I hadn't got any sleep because of the nightmares, and the effects were starting to get to me. Still I forced myself to carry on towards the main room.

My frame was nearly fully healed. But the scar on the right side of my face was still very much present. I had a bad feeling it wasn't going away any time soon.

"Morning, Silver," A familiar voice caught me off guard.

My processor was hurting so badly that I didn't even look at her, "Arcee."

She didn't take the hint, "Uh, mind stopping for a second?"

I sighed, shrugging groggily, "What do you want?"

"Hey," She reached out and turned me around to face her, "I just want to talk."

"I think you've already said enough," I responded sharply.

She placed her servos on her hips in annoyance, "Silver that was two weeks ago. I said I was sorry. Can't you let it go?"

I stared at her in shock. Arcee, the person who I thought knew me better than anyone, really believed that I would just forget everything she said?

"No. I can't 'let it go'. I can't because it happens all the time. When we were growing up, when you lost Tailgate, even now. You can't cope with actually facing how you feel, so you just lash out at anyone close to you. The only difference now is that I'm not taking it."

"Just because I get on edge sometimes does not mean I 'lash out'," Arcee defended.

I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back from saying something I knew I'd regret, "Arcee, do we really have to do this now?"

She shrugged, "Why not? You've been avoiding me for two weeks."

As I was about to reply, I felt my com-link activate. Apparently, so did Arcee's.

"All Autobots, report to the main room," Optimus alerted us, "A Decepticon energy signature has been detected."

I sighed and looked at her, "Saved by the bell."

My sister and I exchanged a mutually irritated glare with one another before heading for the main control room. We walked next to each other but in a tense silence and a few metres apart.

I finally breathed as we reached the main room. Optimus, Ratchet, Bee and Bulkhead were already there. I smiled warmly at seeing Bumblebee, but tried not to make it so obvious.

Bee and I had been hanging out with just the two of us a lot more lately. NOT in _that_ way. We'd just been talking more, getting to know each other, finding excuses to go out for drives together. I was seriously surprised that we had managed to hide it from the others for that long.

"What's new on the 'Con front?" Arcee asked.

"Our scanners have detected a Decepticon energy profile," Ratchet replied, "Possibly dating back decades before we arrived on Earth."

I tilted my helm, "Why would a profile that ancient have only just reactivated now?"

Optimus stepped forward, "That is something we plan to investigate once we reach the site. Autobots, prepare to roll out."

Knowing that I wasn't apart of the warrior class, I just watched as the Ground Bridge activated. Bee smiled under his mask and subtly waved me goodbye before following the rest of the team through. I couldn't help as a small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

The portal closed as he was the last one through. I decided to make myself useful and began rewiring the medical-bay scanner.

It wasn't ten minutes later when a transmission came through from the team.

"Ratchet, we have obtained a Decepticon prisoner," Optimus informer us through the com-link, "Send the trailer. It may be a long journey ahead."

Both Ratchet and I exchanged a confused glance. It had probably been centuries since I'd heard of a 'Con being successfully captured by Autobots, back on Cybertron at least.

"Which Decepticon?" The medic asked.

A small silence lingered before Optimus replied solemnly, "Starscream."

\--

I don't know why Ratchet sent me to deliver the trailer. Honestly, I did _not_ want to see the Decepticon SIC after our last encounter. As I came out the other side of the Bridge, the team all turned to face me.

Bee and Bulkhead both had their weapons drawn and were standing cautiously near Starscream. My sister and Optimus were talking over what to do a small distance away from them.

I gestured to the vehicle behind me, "Someone order a trailer?"

Arcee marched over to me, half-scared in her optics, "Silver? No, you can't be here. You...you need to go back to base. It's too-"

She was cut off as Optimus placed a light yet strong servo on her shoulder.

"Arcee, it is fine," He told her, "Airachnid is probably at the location by now."

 _My_ optics were now the ones filled with fear.

"D-Did you say 'Airachnid'?" I stuttered.

He nodded, "She was here, yes. But left soon after our arrival."

Arcee scowled, "Did my best to finish her story."

"And you were almost captured, or worse," Optimus told her, "Vengence will not help you, or Tailgate, or Silver Sun."

I sighed, looking at my sister, "'Cee, you can't just punch through all your problems."

"I'm not!" She shot back angrily, "I was trying to get payback for what she did to _you_!"

My frame shuddered at the memory. A lot of darkness. A lot of pain. And the lasting scar on my face.

"Revenge isn't worth losing my sister," I told her.

I'm sure she would've yelled some more in her denial of the real problem. But before she had the chance, a loud hinting cough came from where Bee and Bulk stood with Starscream.

"Excuse me, not that I don't _love_ watching a family row," He rolled his optics, "But if you'd like to get to the coordinates _before_ our common enemy, may we please get on with it?"

Optimus nodded, then turning to me, "You may return to base."

I shook my helm, "Thanks. But is it okay if I come along as backup? Just this once."

" _Backup?_ " Arcee said in disbelief, "You can't be serious?"

"'Cee, we've been down this road before. I just want to keep an optic on you and make sure you don't do anything you'll regret."

I remembered exactly how it was after Tailgate was killed. She used to go out on every mission possible in hope that she'd find Airachnid.

"Last time you tagged along-"

"You don't have to remind me," I said warningly, "There are five of us this time. We'll be fine."

"Six, if you include me!" Starscream yelled as Bulkhead and Bumblebee shoved him into the trailer.

Arcee eventually conceded. Optimus agreed for me to join this mission as medical backup.

\--

We'd been driving north of the crash site for about half an hour when Optimus finally stopped. Transforming, each of us looked around the canyon-like area, searching for any signs of Decepticons.

"Huh. Whad'ya know," Bulkhead murmured in disbelief that we weren't being shot at.

"Could still be a trap," My sister said warily.

Optimus transformed and walked up to us, "Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable. If he has truly spilt from the Decepticons, our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally."

"You don't mean _permanently_?" Bulk questioned, "As in keys to the base and everything?"

"However unlikely that scenario, every sentient being deserves the oppurtunity for redemption," He responded.

Arcee shook her helm, "Even 'bot-torturers? Even _Airachnid_?"

"Without that hope," He began solemnly, "We may never achieve lasting peace."

All I knew about Starscream was from files or our last encounter (not exactly a good first impression). But I didn't know if I agreed with Optimus.

Cybertronians like Megagtron and Airachnid had little to no remorse for all that they did. Just _thinking_ about Airachnid brought backing flashing images of when I was her torture victim. Though, I knew I couldn't hold on to resentment forever.

Bulkhead opened up the trailer and dragged the Decepticon out, "Rise and shine, Screamy."

"We're here," Arcee told him, "Where's the ship?"

He glanced around before pointing to a rocky arch, "Though the arch, among the stones."

Optimus nodded, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Silver Sun, you're with me. Arcee, remain with our prisoner."

My sister tried to change his mind, "Optimus, please. For Tailgate."

I couldn't believe she was still pursuing it. It wasn't healthy for her to be this fixated on avenging those she'd lost. She'd get herself killed at that rate.

Optimus knew she wasn't ready, "Your desire to avenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgement."

As Optimus and Bulkhead began to walk away, I turned back to Arcee reassuringly.

"Stay safe, okay?" I told her, "And...try not to punch Starscream."

No matter how hard that would be.

She folded her arms, " _You_ stay safe. That's Airachnid over there. And if she sees you this time, she isn't taking any prisoners."

 ** _"Arcee,"_** Bumblebee spoke from next to me, **_"I promise, I won't let anything happen to her."_**

My sister narrowed her optics, warily looking the scout up and down for a second.

"You'd better hope so," She muttered, turning back to me, "Just stay with everyone else."

I nodded. She was treating me like an eight-orn-old, but I just wanted her to keep safe. And if that meant her babysitting Starscream then so be it.

Turning around, Bumblebee and I began heading to where Optimus and Bulkhead were walking towards. We walked in quiet, not really sure of what to speak about. Thank Primus, Bee broke the silence.

 ** _"Silver, I hate having to ask you this, but...are you sure you're gonna be okay?"_** He asked, **_"Last time either of us saw Airachnid wasn't really fun, especially not for you."_**

"I'll be fine. Really," I half-smiled, but turned my helm slightly away to try to hide my scar, "Wh-what about you? I mean, Airachnid almost..."

I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

He knew what I meant, **_"Almost offlined me?"_** I turned back to him a little, **_"Silver, we're in a war. You've seen my past. You know that isn't my first near-death experience. And to be honest? Probably won't be my last."_**

I admired his bravery, but it did scare me knowing that each of us was one plasma bullet or one sword away from becoming another war casualty.

"Right," Was all I said quietly.

He noticed my tone and reached out his servo, lightly touching mine with it. Making sure no one else was watching, I accepted and subtly held his servo in my own.

Optimus and Bulkhead were a little way ahead and Arcee was too far behind to have seen us. Though I quickly let go as the Autobot leader turned back to face us.

He drew his blasters, "Be alert. Airachnid is known to attack from below ground."

"Riiiiiiiight," Bulkhead too drew his weapons.

So did Bee. I was reluctant, not really up for another target practice. But Airachnid was dangerous. I unsheathed my blaster-rifles, waiting for the attack as I followed the group.

We continued on, arriving at the other half of the ship. My senses seemed to heighten as I heard the low rumbling sound of a weapon powering up. I looked up to see a beam of light headed for Bumblebee, totally unaware of the impending danger.

With no time to really think, I just yelled 'look out!', tackling the confused scout out of the way before the beam could hit him. We helped each other up and looked around to check the others were okay.

Looking back to where the light had come from, I saw the distant silhouette of the eight-legged 'Con.

"I got her!" Bulkhead charged towards her, firing as many rounds as he could.

But before he could get far another light beam came. Able to see the object she held better, I recognised the relic. We had to study artifacts in school and this was one of the most dangerous when it came to battle.

As the beam hit Bulkhead, he stopped moving. Not offlined, but rooted to the spot as a statue. Frozen in time and place.

Airachnid laughed, "The Immobiliser. True to its name."

She continued to fire at us. Optimus dove behind a nearby boulder as Bumblebee continued to shoot. I ran towards the same boulder, unable to think of anything other than that there was an ancient relic in the servos of a Decepticon.

"I-I can't believe this," I exclaimed out loud, "The Immobiliser was supposed to be in Iacon, not a 'Con transport ship!"

Bumblebee too ran to hide behind the behind the boulder, **_"That thing'll freeze us before we can get a shot in."_**

I shook my helm, "It may look strong, but the weapon itself is delicate. All you need is one or two blast shots to break it. Just need away to get close enough..."

Nodding, Optimus leapt up and aimed his blaster at where Airachnid had been moment before.

 _Oh no,_ I thought.

I looked over the boulder to see nothing. She wasn't there. A drilling sound came from behind us as I spun back around. Sure enough, there she was.

"Freeze," She sneered, firing at Optimus.

The Autobot Leader tried to shoot back, but quickly became still as the beam hit him, just like Bulkhead. I transformed my arms into rifles again and began shooting at her. She dodged with ease, laughing at my efforts.

"Ah, Silver Sun," She smirked with the same evilness as always, "You're looking better than when I last saw you."

 ** _"Hand over the weapon, Airachnid!"_** Bee warned, aiming his guns at her.

She smirked at him too, "Oh, I see. The boyfriend's come to save you just as before." She pointed the Immobiliser at him, "No rescues this time."

"No you don't!" I yelled, automatically setting off both of my blasters.

The spider-con dodged with ease. She scowled at me before drilling back into the ground. I still kept my guard up.

Bumblebee turned to me, **_"We're probably gonna need backup."_**

I nodded and switched on my comm-link, "Arcee? Do you read?"

No reply came. I tried again, but still nothing.

"She's not responding," I told Bee with worry in my voice.

He glanced around, **_"Airachnid could appear at any second. I'll create a diversion_** ** _. You drive."_**

My optics widened, "What do you mean 'diversion'?"

 ** _"Trust me. Get Arcee and we can help Bulkhead and Optimus out of here."_**

I reluctantly agreed, knowing there wasn't much time left. A drilling sound rumbled from beneath the ground. Bee urged for me to go.

Sheathing my weapons, I transformed and punched the accelerator, heading back the way we came. In the distance behind me, I heard several shots fire. I prayed to Primus that Bumblebee would be alright.

I swerved around the corner, back through the stone arch. My frame was a blur of yellow and silver as I neared where we'd left Arcee and Starscream, only for me to see something that I wished I hadn't.

I slowed my pace and transformed back, almost stumbling as I did so.

Arcee was fine...relatively speaking, anyway. She had the Decepticon SIC pinned, one arm blade to his throat cables, the other reared back to finish him.

"Go on. Do it," He said in a fake-pleading voice, "Megatron will only terminate me for treason if I dare return. You may as well be the one to finish me."

Her optics narrowed, "As if I needed convincing."

"What! No!" His voice grew more panicked as she prepared to deal the finishing blow.

My shoulders slumped as I saw what my sister had turned into. I'd tried to tell her in the past that vengeance wasn't the only way. She wouldn't listen. And it was no use now.

Then something weird happened. Arcee glanced up at me. I was stood a little way in front of her, just staring with regret. But I saw her expression soften. Like something inside had suddenly clicked.

Her stance weakened when she looked back down at Starscream. Sheathing her weapons, she pushed herself away from him as he gasped for breath. I noticed she had a limp and was clutching her side achingly.

I rushed down to her, but she barely made it fifteen metres before collapsing against the ground.

"Arcee?" I kneeled beside her, noting the bleeding wound on her hip, "What the _Pit_ happened?"

She shook her helm, "L-Let's just say...you might have a point about me."

I helped her sit up, careful to not disturb the slash at her side. The injury didn't look life-threatening, but was clearly painful. She was begininning to look weaker and weaker.

She needed to get to the med-bay. Fast.

\--

"The damage looked bad," Ratchet began as he showed the team the Immobiliser, "But was a snap to repair. You should regain your full range of motion before long."

Bulkhead and Optimus both stretched, glad to no longer be frozen. We were all just lucky that Bumblebee managed to get that thing off of Airachnid.

"And what of Arcee?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet shrugged, "She's rather resilient. For a two-wheeler."

I watched helplessly as my sister still clutched her side. She hated others seeing her injuries. Her back remained turned to us while she sat on the medical berth.

"It is the external wounds that heal the quickest," He explained, taking a careful step towards her.

"I thought settling scores would allow me to move on," She barely turned to face us, "But all I did was chase away our hope of winning this war any time soon."

Optimus sighed, "Wisdom cannot be granted, Arcee. It must be earned sometimes, at a cost."

My sister didn't respond. Instead, she stood up and began heading for the roof, for Cliffjumper's grave.

I didn't know Cliff, but I knew how important he was to Arcee, especially after she lost Tailgate. I'd hoped that maybe she'd moved past her mission for revenge. But she hadn't. I was going to follow her, but decided she probably needed some time for herself.

We all did.

 **Struggled a little with this one.**

 **You'd think that in a fanfic about Arcee's sister, this episode would be a gold mine for potential plotlines. But it's really tricky to come up with one that suits the characters AND that I can actually write in a short space (below 3500 is my limit).**

 **Nonetheless, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! We're getting closer and closer to 'One Shall Fall' and BOY do I have ideas!**

 **Thank you if you've actually made it this far to keep reading, BTW. As a writer, it's nice to know that the hours you spend on stories don't go to waste.**

 **'Til All Are One,**

 **GreyroseLegacy**


	15. Chapter 15: Chaos and Control

**Kind of a continuation of the last part, but not a full-on chapter. At most, it'll be 2k words.**

 **Also, it'll be half in Arcee's perspective, just to mix things up a little.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _"Do not confuse my bad days as a sign of weakness. Those are actually the days I'm fighting my hardest."_**

 **\- Unknown**

 **Chapter Fifteen:** **Chaos and Control**

 ** _Arcee's POV_**

It was getting pretty late in the day. I decided it was about time to head back down to the others. Primus knows Silver would've been in her version of panic. My sister always got so worried, like if anything happened to me she'd feel somehow responsible for not being there to stop it.

I guess I was sometimes guilty of doing that too.

When I went back down from the rooftop, there was an eerie silence in the main room. Nearly everyone had gone to berth. Even Optimus and Ratchet weren't there.

Silver was still up though. Well...kinda. She was sitting on a crate she'd evidently been using as a chair, laying face down on the computer in recharge.

I couldn't help smiling when I saw that. It reminded me of back in Prax when she'd fall asleep studying for an exam she had the next day. She never failed a test in school, but lost recharge because of it.

And because of the nightmares.

I was just thankful that phase had passed.

I stealthily tip-toed over to Silver, careful not to wake her just yet. Once I reached her, I gave a little nudge on her shoulder.

"Silver Sun," I whispered in a sing-song voice, "Cybertron to Silver, do you read?"

She didn't wake up fully, just mumbled a little, "Nnnnnn..."

"C'mon, you can't actually be comfortable recharging like that," I said a little louder.

"No...don't..." She continued to murmur in her sleep, "...Don't do it."

I instantly recognised the way she was behaving. A dream. More accurately, a nightmare. My optics widened.

"Silver? Silver, listen to me," I began talking with more severity in my tone, "Scrap, please let it not be another one..."

My spark sank as tears started to fall from her optics, "Don't, please...Don't kill him!"

I reached out to try to calm her down, but yelped as a spark of electricity shot from her frame. The charge created a small burn mark on my arm.

"Scrap!" I yelled louder than intended.

She must have sensed the charge. My sister bolted upright, optics looking directly ahead in fear. Her breathing was heavier than usual, probably from the stress. She glanced up to see me there next to her.

"A-Arcee..." Silver stuttered in a weak voice, quickly making a point to wipe away her tears, "I...I'm sorry. Wh-What'd you say?"

" _What did I say?_ " I repeated in disbelief, clutching my arm to cover the mark, "What the Pit was that nightmare about?!"

Her optics grew slightly as she realised, "Y-You mean...you know?"

"Know that you're nightmares are back? _Yeah_. You shouted 'Don't kill him'. Who is 'him'?"

Instead of replying, her gaze fell onto the burn as I covered it, "Why are you holding your arm like that?"

Before I could respond, she gently grasped hold of my other servo and removed it from the wound it was blocking. Her shoulders sank.

"I did that," She muttered, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"No, Sil, I-I'm fine," I tried to persuade her, "Look, I understand. Your powers are getting stronger."

She shook her helm, "Arcee, you don't understand. _I_ don't even understand."

"But I believe that I might," A deep voice suddenly spoke from behind us.

We both turned back to see Optimus standing there, gazing directly at Silver with the kind of look that said he was dead-serious. I knew what that look meant.

 ** _Switch to Silver Sun's POV_**

I froze.

There was the leader of the Autobots standing there. Looking solemn as ever.

I had no idea how much he'd heard of our conversation, but could already feel the panic rising within me. Though there was some comfort I took in the knowledge that he already knew about my powers.

"Optimus," My sister began, "She-She was just having a bad dream. I promise, it's fine."

His expression remained, "Silver Sun, may I speak to you alone?"

Not really seeing what choice I had, I sighed and began heading for the hallway where he stood. I turned back one last time to see my sister giving me a helpless look, but smiled to reassure her.

Optimus strode alongside me as we walked down the hallway. I was way too nervous to even look up at him for fear that I would see his memories (that would've been one long history lesson). Nope. Instead, I stared ahead at the ground.

Eventually, he spoke, "You are aware that I know of your abilities, correct?"

I didn't look up. I just nodded.

"I overheard your conversation," He continued, "Including the theory of your powers growing stronger."

Finally, I broke, "O-Optimus, I swear on my spark, I would _never_ hurt anyone on our team. Or any humans. I've only ever used my powers twice against another living person, once to defend myself from Airachnid."

"And the other occasion?" He questioned.

"Well, I..." I began but was hesitant to finish, "One of the others who used to pick on me...wound up in stasis for a week. All because I messed up."

I was expecting him to say something along the lines of "What the Pit did you do to them?!" Instead, he just nodded in acceptance of my answer.

After that, we walked in silence until we got to the training room. I was a little confused as to why we were there. We went inside.

Optimus sighed, turning back to face me, "This is not the first time I have encountered powers resembling yours. From what you've told me, you fear your abilities instead of trying to control them."

"B-But I _do_ control them," I defended slightly.

"No. You merely block the energy from being released, hence why it tries to escape," He continued. It was surprising how much he knew about this, "As long as you suppress power, it will always fight back. You must learn to focus your energy, to harness it."

He then gestured to the target on the other side of the room. In cooperation, I transformed my arms into blasters and tried remembering how to aim properly.

Optimus shook his helm, "Not with guns. With the charge."

I sheathed my blades but looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, I...can't exactly 'summon' them."

He thought for a moment before he responded, "When they...occur, what do you feel? What do you think? How do you act?"

I tried to think, "In the mines, I was scared of Airachnid, but Bee had just been...just been hurt. Um, so I guess it's like fear and anger at the same time?"

"That is how they grow beyond control and mindlessly attack the nearest being they find. If you wish to harness that, you must find the point between rage and serenity," He took a step to the side so I could properly aim at the target, "Think of this not as bringing harm to what you despise, but as saving someone you love. Arcee for example."

I did what he said. I tried to reimagine Airachnid as the target - someone I despised. Then I thought of protecting Arcee. Everything Airachnid had done to her enraged me.

My servos curled into fists as I felt the charge begin to grow.

Every argument about combat. Every mission she felt so eager to jump on. Every time she'd cry to herself late at night over remembering Tailgate. And the Decepticon responsible for all of it.

My optics opened to stare down the target, but it had already been burnt to ash. It must've happened unconsciously, but I suppose that made some sense given that I couldn't order them what to do. I turned to Optimus, who stared in shock at the aftermath.

"Well..." He spoke with a heavy tone in his voice, "...At least now I know what we're dealing with."

"Optimus?" I spoke up, still avoiding his optics, "With all due respect, sir, you heard what I was saying to Arcee about not knowing fully what my powers are. Why are you helping me?"

He considered for a moment before responding, "Part of being a leader means having the will to understand others, even if it means helping them to understand themselves first. If you had come to me and told me this upon your arrival, I would not have outcasted you for it."

I glanced down in embarrassment at the floor, "About that...I'm sorry for not coming clean sooner."

"No need to apologise," He told me, "But as of now, I must ask that you tell no one else of this."

"Not going to be a problem," I half-smiled jokingly. Though telling anyone else compared to Optimus Prime felt much less daunting.

Optimus continued, "Not to obscure my trust in the rest of the team, however Decepticons have been known to use Cybertronians such as yourself. And I do not wish for that to happen to you."

I knew what he was talking about. I knew I was part of an experiment - or at least my parents were. Enhanced Cybertronians were mostly apart of the Decepticon side because of their twisted experiments on Autobots.

I nodded in understanding of what he was saying, "I'll try to use these abilities for the better."

"I have no doubts that you won't try your best," He said reassuringly.

Though some things were out of our control.

 **_**

 **Just because I felt like I could've written more for the last chapter, but didn't want to write too much. I'm uploading this at like half midnight, so I may or may not regret it in the morning.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be about TMI.**

 **Also, a small sidenote: I'm gonna be starting a one-shot series for this story soon. It's because I have loads of ideas for chapters and have written some out, but just can't find the right place for it to fit in with these chapters.**

 **If you have any ideas, just comment them and I'll try my best. Also, ChildOfGod8080, thanks for the review and I'll be including your idea as part of the one-shot :-)**

 **'Til All Are One,**

 **GreyroseLegacy**


	16. Chapter 16: Knowledge and Numbskulls

**This chapter is set in 'TMI', so expect a flirtatious Breakdown and a protective Bumblebee to show up pretty soon.**

 **Just want to say a huge thanks to anyone still reading this, 'cause I know posts are really irregularly timed.**

 **So thanks, everyone!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _"There're only so many stones you can let someone throw at you before you start throwing them back."_**

 **\- The wise chronicle of Pinterest.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Knowledge and Numbskulls**

 ** _The Nemesis, Somewhere in the sky . . ._**

"I honestly don't know what you see in that femme," Knock Out rolled his red optics at his friend, "Didn't you say she can't fight?"

The two were working in the vain mech's lab. Well, working meaning Knock Out lounging about and frequently buffing his finish while Breakdown leaned against the wall.

The larger mech shrugged, "So? Doesn't hurt to be a knight in shining armour. Besides, she managed to take down _Airachnid_."

The doctor brushed off the comment, "Puh-lease. Surely that couldn't have happened without help from the other Autobots."

"Still, there's just..." The brute stared off for a moment in thought, "...Something about her."

Knock Out sighed, "Well, if you can stop day dreaming about an Autobot long enough to help your team, how are we supposed to get whatever was in that cylinder back? Preferably _before_ Megatron grinds us into spare parts."

Breakdown smirked, "Well, if you hadn't let their scout tackle you, we would have the thing."

"Yes, whatever. Still not helping," Knock Out groaned, "Where could the data have possibly gone?"

 **Meanwhile at the Autobot base . . . Silver's POV . . .**

Things had been exceptionally awkward at base. With me and my sister still not seeing optic-to-optic, Bee and me trying to hide our relationship, AND to top it all off Optimus was now secretly helping me with controlling my powers.

But right now we had more pressing matters to deal with. Specifically, some new information that could turn the tide of the war.

"Gotta say, it's weird seeing Bulk in brainiac mode," Arcee stated as she and Bumblebee watched the Wrecker work.

 ** _"Yeah,"_** Bee looked over at the green 'bot in concern, **_"Is it just me, or does he seem a little...out of it?"_**

He wasn't wrong. As I looked over Bulkhead's neural network scan from before and after taking in the data, I noticed something strange. It almost seemed to be consuming his processor.

"Ratchet?" I called the medic over and pointed to the screen, "We may have a problem."

The senior MO sighed and waved Optimus over, "It is as I feared."

"What is wrong?" The Prime asked in concern.

"I had hoped that Bulkhead was merely purging the data," He began, "However, this recent scan of his network shows that he is repeating and writing down the formula..."

"...As it's recoding his neural net," I finished, "His knowledge, his personality, even his memories could change or be erased."

By now, Arcee and Bee had heard our discussion and come over to talk.

"But if we stop him, goodbye synthetic energon..." My sister realised.

Ratchet shook his helm, "You assume we possess the means of stopping him. I don't exactly have access to the wisdom of the ancients. "

"I will not allow another one of our own to be sacrificed," Optimus spoke sternly, "No matter the cost."

I turned to my mentor, "If the data transferred from the cylinder into Bulkhead's helm, could there be a way of coaxing it back inside?"

Arcee interjected, "How do we get the cylinder back from the Decepticons?"

"Megatron will bring it to us," Optimus stated in determination.

Knowing him, he had a plan. He didn't really give many hints away as to what that plan was, but I knew the leader was strategic. Following his instructions, I faked a high energy signature in coordinates a few kliks from the cylinder site. That should've been enough to get the Decepticons there.

Ratchet activated the Bridge, everyone eagerly stepping through. We weren't the only ones who wanted Bulkhead back to normal.

"Ratchet!" Miko called, running over to the mech, "I think Bulkhead might be losing his mind!"

The MO didn't have the spark to lie to her. And, neither did I. But she quickly caught on.

"You...already know..." Her shoulders fell, almost in disappointment.

"Miko, we didn't want to frighten you," Ratchet told the girl, "But rest assured, Optimus has a plan."

"Optimus isn't Bulkhead's doctor," Miko countered, clearly worried for her guardian's wellbeing, "I just need to know, when Bulk's done spittin' out hat formula, he'll go back to being regular ol' Bulkhead. Right?"

I really didn't want to lie to her...or to tell her the truth. Looking to Ratchet, I hoped he would take this one, but he was as hesitant to answer as I was.

"Miko-" I tried to reassure her.

"Don't bother," She cut me off, sounding more resentful than before, "If you aren't helping Bulk remember, _I_ will."

With that, she stormed off. Ratchet sighed and walked away. It was difficult, but we had to trust in Optimus. If only Miko did.

 **Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere . . .**

The team watched warily as a familiar grey Decepticon and a few seekers landed and transformed just metres from where they stood. Optimus still maintained his distance. Megatron glared at the Prime.

"Optimus. I must say, you weren't the Autobot I expected to find here," He snarled, "Let me guess; You rigged the transponder to mimick the frequency of the data I seek."

"Megatron, I have a proposal," The 'Bot stated bluntly, in no mood for the Decepticon's games.

As the Prime stepped forward, the seekers raised their blasters in defence of their leader. But Megatron signalled for them to lower their weapons.

"I'm listening," He said, intruigued.

"Surrender the cylinder," Optimus began, "And I will return it to you. Fully restored."

"This trinket right here?" Megatron revealed the empty data cylinder, smirking, "And praytell, what trifles did it hold that you are so anxious to give away?"

Optimus knew better than to tell him the truth, "Accept my terms, and you will find out." He stated clearly, "Do you accept my proposal?"

Megatron had to think very carefully about this. If he didn't give Optimus the cylinder, he may never have known the information contained on it, which might have turned the tide of the war in his favour. However, if he did, he would have to trust that Optimus would bring it back to him fully restored, which Megatron wouldn't have if the roles were reversed.

What to do...

 **Back to base . . .**

I'd finished typing up the data and was walking around to retrieve the next one. Bulkhead and Miko had been oddly quiet for the the past ten minutes or so. But it was no surprise; Miko must have been devastated to learn that he may not get his memory back.

"Bulkhead?" I called, "You got another round for me to log in, or-?"

I paused at seeing the green mech was gone. Maybe he needed to get some energon, or recharge? But he'd seemed so focused earlier, I didn't think anything could've stopped him.

Turning back, I saw Ratchet returning from the hallway.

"Have you seen Bulkhead or Miko?" I asked.

He tilted his helm, "They aren't here?"

Cue panic...now.

"There's no sign of them," I explained, beginning to worry, "B-But where could they have gone to?"

"I think I may have an idea," Ratchet sighed and pointed to the floor near the ground bridge. Of course, it was dotted with small but visible drops of paint, "I'll alert Optimus."

"I'll go get Miko and Bulkhead," I rolled my optics wearily.

He nodded in understanding and loaded the previous bridge coordinates, "Be careful. And contact me when you need a ground bridge back."

It was gonna be a totally safe mission - find the two, bring them back and scold Miko for leaving in the first place.

I walked through the portal and came out the other side in a place that felt kind of familiar. It was like an arena, from the gladiator pits of Kaon. I put two and two together and figured that this must've been the truck rall thing Miko was talking about earlier that day.

"Silver?" A familiar voice spoke, almost sounding afraid, "What are you doing here?"

Turning around, I was relieved to see Miko looking up at me in confusion and Bulkhead next to her, writing down the formula on the side of the arena (which I'm pretty sure counted as vandalism).

I strode up to them and folded my arms in annoyance, "What am _I_ doing here? Miko, you know you shouldn't have left base. The 'Cons could be tracking Bulkhead right now!"

She suddenly turned guilty, staring down at the floor, "I know. I'm sorry. But Bulk's _forgotten_ everything! Our dune-bashing skills, scary movie movie night, rocking out to Thrash Monkey on the weekends! He's just...gone."

"Miko..." I sighed lowering myself down to her height, "He's not gone. Bulkhead might not remember yet. But we're gonna go back to base, Optimus'll have the cylinder in hand and we'll get that Pit-spawned data out of Bulk's helm. Okay?"

She nodded, breaking a slight smile, "Thanks, Sil."

I returned the expression, but a voice from behind me disagreed.

"Oh, _boo-hoo_ ," A voice I hoped to never hear again taunted, "I'm shedding energon tears."

Standing up and spinning to face the owner of the voice, I saw Breakdown on the stalls opposite where we stood, along with Knock Out. I could see why they were friends; Both seemed to have the same sadistic grin.

"Miko, you and Bulkhead need to run," I told them, unsheathing my arm blades.

"But what about you?" The pink-haired girl asked in concern.

"I'll hold them off," I told her, "Trust me, just get far away from here and call for back-up."

She seemed hesitant, but still managed to convince Bulkhead to escape before the fight began. Once they were gone, the two Decepticons leapt over to my position in a single bound.

I backed up slightly, but tried not to show how scared I really was.

Breakdown smirked as he saw my expression, "Nice to see you again, sweetspark. How you been?"

"I'd be better if you stopped calling me that," I remarked.

Knock Out laughed, "Wow. Attitude. I like that in a femme."

I could feel my powers begin to flare up within me, but I knew I couldn't use them. Optimus' first rule was to not reveal them. Especially to Decepticons.

 _Ignore it_ , I tried to tell myself, _You can get out of this without them._

I couldn't let them distract, "If you'll want Bulkhead, you'll have to go through me."

"Well, that's the easy part," Knock Out admitted with a grin, "After all, everyone on the Nemesis knows you're Team Prime's weakest link. Unable to fight. It's difficult to believe your sister is their top fighter. And you? I supose you're their top liability."

He'd managed to get in my helm and I'm not proud of that. I'd been paying so much attention to what he was saying that I barely noticed when Breakdown circled around where I stood and came up behind me. I panicked at feeling a strong arm quickly lock around my frame, pinning my arms to my side so I couldn't fight back.

Breakdown quickly covered my mouth to stop me from screaming. I tried to struggle against his grasp, but he was twice my size and ten times my strength.

"Rule number one of fighting," He began smugly, "Optics always on your opponents."

"Breakdown, keep our friend here," Knock Out ordered him, smirking at my weakened frame, "I'll look for the green mech and the human. They couldn't have gotten far on foot."

He left, leaving the blue Decepticon and me alone. As he did, I heard Breakdown speak.

"Between you and me, sweetspark?" He began, "I was impressed with the damage you brought to Airachnid. She deserved it."

I paused for a second in confusion, "H-How do you know about that?"

He shrugged, "She came back from a scouting mission one day with bruises, wounds and a huge burn mark on her shoulder." The mech chuckled, "Megatron was furious when he found out you of all Autobots were responsible for it."

"Get away from him!" I heard Miko's voice yell from beyond the entrance to the arena.

Knowing her and Bulkhead were in danger, I tried once again to break free, but Breakdown only tightened his grasp on me.

"Oh no you don't," He said, "We have a job to do, and I can't let you get in the way."

Once again, I felt the surge within me rise up, urging me to use them. As they did, Optimus' words began to echo in my helm.

" _You fear your abilities instead of trying to control them._ "

I finally relaxed my frame, trying to embrace the chaos inside me.

" _Find the point between rage and serenity._ "

As angry as I was at the two Decepticons, I tried to calm down, but stay strong.

" _Think of this not as bringing harm to what you despise, but as saving someone you care for._ "

I had to save my teammates...my friends.

Feeling the charge grow within me, I focused the energy on my captor, who stood behind me in confusion.

His grip weakened, "Hey, what're you-?"

I cut him off as I elbowed him in the abdomen. Normally, it wouldn't have caused much (if any) damage. But not this time. The charge caused him to go flying backwards as he hit the wall with a painful thud.

My mouth hung open at the damage I'd just caused. But I couldn't stop to regret it. I ran for the exit of the arena to where Miko's scream had come from. As soon as I got outside, I saw something horrifying: Knock Out was about to decapitate Bulkhead with the friggin' _saw_.

I charged for the Decepticon, tackling him away from my friends. The red medic yelped in surprise as we both fell to the ground. I was about to get up when I felt a weight sit of top of me. It was Knock Out.

"You are beginning to irritate me, femme!" He rose the saw into the air.

I caught his arm as he brought it down just inches from my face. He wasn't as strong as Breakdown. And given what had just happened, I was a bit tougher than before.

"Leave her alone!" Miko roared, running at him with a crowbar (Where did she get it from? I have no clue).

Knock Out rolled his optics, "Ugh, pests."

He swatted her away, causing her to crash into Bulkhead.

"Miko!" I yelled, trying even harder to get the Decepticon off of me.

As she made contact with Bulk's helm, his optics shot open. They'd turned red like the colour of the data and began purging the energy in the form of beams. That was enough to scare off the 'Con.

"Not again," I heard Breakdown say.

Both mechs cowered to the ground as I scrambled to my feet. As the last of the data flew heavenward, I rushed over to where she stood next to Bulkhead.

"Miko, are you hurt?" I asked in worry, kneeling down to her level.

Before she could reply, I felt a rippling pain in my left shoulder. That arm (which I happened to be leaning on) instantly gave way and I collapsed to the ground.

"Silver!" Miko cried, running over to my weak frame.

I held my throbbing arm in one servo and groaned in pain as Knock Out sheathed his energon-coated saw. He leaned over me with an uncomfortable dominance as I sat upright.

"Megatron will peel our paint for losing that data," He sneered.

Breakdown transformed his servo into a hammer, "So we'll have to peel you two."

As he finished his sentence, the green portal thankfully opened a few metres away. Bumblebee was the first through. I saw the look in his optics as he saw Knock Out's current proximity to me. Then Arcee and Optimus.

"Or, peel outta here," Knock Out decided wisely.

The two transformed and drove like their lives depended on it...because they did. I saw Miko sobbing as she realised Bulkhead hadn't woken up. I tried to ignore the pain and comfort her, but she didn't seem to take notice.

"What was that Decepticreep doing?" Arcee demanded.

"Not important," I told them, covering my arm, "But Bulkhead needs to get to Ratchet."

 **Later at base . . .**

I sat on my berth in my room quietly, hoping that no one had noticed me slip away from the group. Luckily, they hadn't realised I was that injured, so Ratchet had been concentrating on helping Bulkhead (who had thankfully woken up).

Unfortunately, it's a lot harder to bandage your own wounds than you'd think.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the bandages to stay. Plus the energon was leaking on me.

 ** _"Need any help?"_** Bee asked.

I but half-smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Bee."

He returned the smile and sat down beside me, focusing on fixing my arm. I clenched my teeth as it began to sting.

 ** _"Did Knock Out do this?"_**

I nodded, "Yeah. Not my proudest moment."

He stayed quiet for a second, **_"He...He didn't do anything else, right?"_**

"Like what?" I asked in confusion.

 ** _"Well, it's just..."_** Bee began, **_"When we reached you, he looked a little too close for comfort."_**

I sighed, finally realising what he meant, "I'm fine. Trust me."

He shrugged as he finished bandaging the wound, **_"_** ** _Sorry. It's just...I know Knock Out. He isn't exactly the most respectful guy and I wanted to make sure he didn't try anything."_**

"He didn't," I reassured him, "And if he ever did try, I'm tougher than I look."

Bee cracked a smile under his mask, **_"I know you are."_**

I smiled right back and stood up, "C'mon, the others are probably wondering where we are."

 **The Nemesis . . .**

"Where have you two _not_ completely failed in your mission?" Megatron scolded Breakdown and Knock Out as the two returned to the Control bay, "It appears that once again, you return empty-handed."

Oddly enough, the two mechs didn't appear afraid. Instead, they glanced at each other knowingly.

"Funny you should say that, Lord Megatron," Breakdown piped up.

Megatron tilted his helm, "How so? Did you happen to come across a data cylinder that could turn the tide in our favour?"

"Better," Knock Out smirked, "While fighting, Breakdown saw something rather... abnormal about one particular Autobot."

By now, the warlord's interest was caught, "Go on."

The Decepticon medic continued, "Do you recall the femme 'Bot known as Silver Sun?"

\--

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnn!**

 **Jk. Right now I'm supposed to be writing an English poetry essay AND a PowerPoint on said poetry (what kind of teacher sets homework during the summer break????).**

 **School rants aside, what did you think of the new chapter? I've been struggling with writer's block since the last one and literally had a creative flow within the past couple days, so I hope this wasn't too 'out there'.**

 **Still working on the one-shot series, which I'll probably publish at the end of this book, but if you have any ideas, feel free to share them (it's more about writing what you guys want tbh).**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **'Til All Are One,**

 **GreyroseLegacy**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Synth-En Menace

**Hiya!**

 **Chapter 16. I'm really grateful for all the support so far. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!**

 **We're just one episode away from 'One Shall Fall'. I hope you guys like the story I have planned for it :-)**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **"Never act like someone you're not. Not only will people know you're being fake, but you're also fooling yourself by thinking that the REAL you isn't good enough."**

 **\- Anthony Gucciardi.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Synth-En Menace**

"How about that," I looked through the microscope at the current version of synthetic energon, "It's actually stable."

"Surprising. Are you positive?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

I shrugged and stepped aside, "See for yourself."

We'd been working on the formula for about a week now. During that time, there'd been more than a few...mishaps with the experiments. Honestly, I was surprised that it hadn't exploded yet.

Ratchet examined the microscopic cells before echoing my judgement, "Well, I suppose it's safe enough to test."

"Hi, guys," Raf greeted us, looking over at the workspace. His eyes widened with curiosity, "Whoa. Is that synthetic energon?"

I nodded and smiled at him, "Sure is. We're about to see if it actually works."

"I see you come equipped with protective goggles," Ratchet joked.

The boy's eyes lit up, "I can watch?"

Ratchet chuckled. We all watched as he carefully injected the liquid into an test engine. It wasn't long before the machine hummed to life, glowing a sly shade of green.

I exhaled in relief, "Thank Primus, it didn't blow up this time."

"It works," Raf said eagerly, turning to the yellow scout who was currently lobbing with Bulkhead, "Hey, Bee! Come check this out!"

"Maybe don't get anyone's hopes up too soon," I told Raf, "These are still the early stages of testing."

"Precisely," Ratchet agreed, "We still have a long way to go before even considering using it for fuel, ammunition or medicine. Which is rather unfortunate considering our energon supplies are at and all-time low." He clenched his servo in annoyance, "And Megatron seems to have his oily claws buried deep in the Earth's deposits."

I looked at him in reassurance, "Hey. We'll get this to work."

He half-smiled, "I hope so."

Just then, the alarm went off in the main part of the room. We all walked around to see the computer flaring red lights and coordinates.

"More energon on the move," Arcee stated.

Bulkhead sighed in disappointment, "Again?"

Recently, Decepticon activity had been becoming more frequent. And Megatron wouldn't have been sending out so many Vehicons if not to prepare for something big. I just dreaded what it was they were gearing up for.

"Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern," Optimus realised, "The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine. Autobots-"

"Optimus," Ratchet interrupted the Prime as he turned to face him, "If one of you comes back wounded this time, well...our energon reserves are nearly depleted."

The red and blue mech nodded, "Understood. Activate the Ground Bridge."

The senior medic complied, walking over and switching on the portal.

I watched as they all traveled through it, giving Bee a light smile as he waved at me. I didn't know how long was safe for us to keep our relationship a secret. But I knew the longer I waited the angrier Arcee would be. Once the bridge closed, I noticed my mentor's face fall even more.

"Ratchet?" I called from across the room. He looked up from his staring into space, "Are you alright?"

He quickly brushed it off, "Yes, I'm fine. Just...thinking about the formula."

He didn't look fine, but I still accepted the answer, "Do you want me to put the Synth-En into proper storage so it doesn't get contaminated?"

"Please do," He confirmed, typing into his computer, "The last thing we want is for our only accurate sample to be unusable."

Following his instruction, I took one of the trays, figuring I could come back for the other. I could tell that Ratchet was a little disheartened, but couldn't figure out why.

Maybe I was just overthinking it. Besides if Ratchet was upset, he wouldn't have been quiet about it. Right?

\--

You'd think that after being at base for a good six months that I would've had a better understanding of what was located where. Unfortunately, I couldn't put the Synth-En in close proximity to the real energon for fear of any undetected radiation that could ruin our stock.

By the time I'd found a safe storage for the formula and reached the main room again, only Raf was still there. I looked around in confusion, thinking maybe the senior MO had gone to the med-bay to fix something.

"Hey, Raf," I began, "Where's Ratchet?"

The boy shrugged, "He went to help Arcee in the battle and told me to 'man the ground bridge'."

I found it weird that Ratchet had gone into battle by choice. Normally he'd just try to avoid it, but it wasn't completely unplausible.

Then something on the floor caught my optic. It was the glass syringe Ratchet had used earlier to inject the synthetic energon into the test engine ealier. Only now it was shattered on the floor. I walked over to it and kneeled down to examine the pieces. Traces of green were dotted both on the glass and around the scene.

"Oh, that's where Ratchet fell over," Raf explained to me.

 _Ratchet fell over?_ I thought.

That wasn't at all like him. He wasn't a clumsy person. And I still had one more tray of vials to take to storage. Five out of six were there. What about the other?

As I continued to play detective, a transmission came through the main computer.

"Rafael, please bridge us back," Optimus requested.

Raf knew how to operate the Ground Bridge, successfully switching it on to their coordinates. I stood with my arms folded and waited near the main computer. Sure enough, Ratchet was the first through, a smug look donning his face. His optics were green. The same green as the fuel that had mysteriously disappeared.

"What happened?" Raf asked eagerly.

Bulkhead shrugged, "Only saw the gory aftermath, but I hear the Doc was a one-'bot wrecking machine."

Ratchet smirked and ruffled the kid's hair as he walked by, "Hey, little fella."

"Alright, what's your secret?" Arcee asked the medic.

He strode over to the vials of green liquid and faked modesty, "No secret. Just a little something I like to call..." He picked up one vial and threw it to them, "Synth-En."

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed?" She examined the energon before handing it to Bumblebee, "I thought the formula was-"

"Incomplete? Not anymore," Ratchet chuckled.

 ** _"You really figured out the formula?"_** Bee questioned.

Bulkhead passed the stuff on to Optimus, "So Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?"

Optimus was thankfully on my side of reasoning, "I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject, Ratchet."

"Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there," Arcee defended, "He was in _overdrive_. We should all try this stuff."

If ever a time for me to step in, now was it.

"Actually, you shouldn't," I spoke up, arms folded, "It was only just today that we were able to successfully use it on a test engine without it blowing up. Which was exactly why we agreed to not test it ourselves until we were _absolutely sure._ "

I turned to Ratchet hintingly on that last part. He just ignored me and waved my comment away.

"I agree, the initial results seem...promising," The Prime said, handing back the formula to Ratchet, "However, I must stress that further testing be confined to machines. _Not_ Autobots. Outnumbered though we may be, old friend. We need a warrior in the laboratory right now. More than we need another in the field."

\--

 ** _"So,"_** Bumblebee began as we sorted through the datapads, ** _"When are we going to tell the others about us?"_**

That question caught me off guard. We hadn't really discussed when we were going to be telling the team and I personally didn't want face my sister's wrath.

"Um...That's a big question," I responded, still thinking.

He nodded, **_"I know. It's just..."_**

"Just what?"

 ** _"Well, I was talking to Raf the other day. And he asked if we were dating. Apparently Miko had seen us after the movie and told him and Jack."_**

My optics widened as I flashed back to when we were kissing in my room after the drive-in movie. The kids hadn't gone home yet when it happened, but I thought they were all in the main area.

"I really need to get a lock for my room," I murmured, "What did you say when he asked?"

He shrugged, **_"Nothing. I pretended my speech was shorting out and went to the med-bay."_**

I raised an optic ridge, "Is that why you got me to check your voicebox three days ago?"

 ** _"Yeah. I didn't know what else to do,"_** He said, **_"But I don't want to lie to him."_**

I looked away from him nervously, "Bee, I do want to tell the others about us. I'm just...worried."

 ** _"About Arcee?"_**

I nodded, "Look, I don't want you getting hurt. She can get _really_ protective."

He sighed, **_"Silver, I-"_**

A loud crash from beyond the door interrupted. Bumblebee and I exchanged a confused glance and quickly got to our feet. We rushed out into the hallway, where Bulkhead lay upside-down among a pile of rubble.

"What was that?" My sister ran up to us.

Ratchet's hubris laugh came from the giant hole that had just been made in the training room.

"You have competition, Bulk," He smirked, stepping through the gap and towards us, "I'm a bit stronger than I used to be. Also a bit faster-" He punched the air in front of Bee, stopping mere inches from his face, "Think you could take me, Muscle Car."

Bumblebee wisely put his servos up in surrender, **_"I'll pass."_**

Ratchet lowered his servo and walked by him, "Wimp." His optics fell on Arcee as he clicked his tongue, "How's it hummin'?"

I'd never seen my sister more confused. The three watched as Ratchet strode off down the hallway. These kind of things were exactly what I was afraid of. We couldn't determine if the Synth-En had any impact other than physical, and that was a lot of unknowns factoring into the situation.

"Stronger, faster, studlier," Bulkhead murmured as he rubbed his helm.

He stepped over the rubble and back into the training room, likely to start clearing the debris, leaving the three of us alone.

Arcee stared at Bee and I suspiciously, "You two got here fast."

 ** _"W-We were close by,"_** Bumblebee quickly replied.

"Together?" She continued to press us for more answers.

Luckily, Bulkhead called over to her before we had to answer, "Hey, 'Cee? Mind helping me clear out this stuff?"

My sister took one last moment to glare warningly at Bee, then strode through to the training room to help Bulkhead clean up the debris. I waited until she was gone to finally exhale.

"That was close," I said quietly.

He turned to me, **_"Wouldn't it be easier to just tell them? What does it matter if they know or not?"_**

I folded my arms, "Did you not just see Arcee's reaction to us being alone together? _No_ _way_ is she going to be okay with us." I glanced back to check Arcee wasn't there, "I'll see you later."

As I began to walk in the same direction Ratchet had disappeared to, I heard Bee calling after me.

 ** _"Silver,"_** He called, **_"There's something I meant to tell you before all this happened."_**

"Not now, Bee," I replied, already on a mission of my own.

I felt a bad, for snapping at him like that, but I needed to do something about rogue medic situation. Even if Ratchet didn't like it.

\--

I walked down the hallway, carrying the glass vials of the Synth-En in my servos. The main goal was to keep any spare variations of it away from Ratchet, but it didn't work out that way.

"Silver Sun?" I froze as a familiar voice came from behind me, "Where do you think you're going with that?"

I turned back to face my mentor, "W-Well I was just taking it to storage. You know, since we won't need it for a while."

"Don't need it? Ha!" Ratchet scoffed, "Of course we do! Look at what that formula did for an ancient 'bot like me. Tell me, haven't you wondered how it could help you?"

I took a cautious step back, "No, not after how it's affected you."

"You mean how I'm stronger? Faster?"

 _More of a jerk_ , I thought.

"Look, I don't want to argue-" I began.

"Well there's a shocker," He said sarcastically, "Typical Silver Sun. Always the little angel and peacekeeper. Don't deny it. You've never liked to be involved in conflict. And it isn't because you're kind. It's because you're weak."

I couldn't believe Ratchet would ever lack spark enough to say that to me. I stood there with my mouth hanging open in shock. His optics flared green.

He stormed forward and held out his servo, "Hand over the Synth-En."

The tone he used was the scariest thing about him. And after hearing what he'd done to the Vehicons, I wasn't sure challenging him was such a great idea. But surely he wouldn't hurt me. Right?

I shook my helm, "Optimus is right. It isn't good for you-"

"Optimus is not a scientist!" He snapped causing me to back up even further, "Now, I will ask you this one last time. _Hand. Over. The. Energon_."

By this point, he'd managed to back me into a wall. This wasn't him. His servos were threateningly balled into fists as I struggled to find a non-enraging answer.

"Ratchet, I'm not weak," I told him, "And I can't let you put yourself through this. End of discussion."

I placed the Synth-En under one arm and began to walk away. Before I got even three steps, I felt a painful grasp on my shoulder as I was slammed against the wall.

"What are you-?!"

I couldn't say much more as Ratchet's servo locked around my throat. Instinctively, I dropped the Synthetic Energon, clawing at his arm to let me go. I couldn't even scream for help. The glare in his optics deepened.

"Is this how you felt when Airachnid had you? Powerless? Helpless? Weak?" He snarled.

Make no mistake, I could've easily summoned my powers to push him away from me. But even through the pain, I didn't want to hurt him.

He continued in the same tone, "That's how I felt everyday until the Synth-En."

Snatching the glass Synth-En container, Ratchet released me and strode away. I could finally breath again, but was starting to move from shock to watering optics. No tears fell. I quickly covered my now sore neck.

I didn't want to go to the main room. I didn't want to tell anyone, especially Optimus. And I definitely didn't want them to think badly of Ratchet.

So I shakily tred down the hallway, in the opposite direction to Ratchet. I was glad that my powers hadn't gotten the best of me. But still...this time, Ratchet was the 'Bot in need of help.

 ** _Later . . ._**

Even though it had been a couple hours since the Ratchet incident, I still hadn't told anyone. A year ago, I would've probably broken down and burst into tears there and then.

But now?

I've been shot, knocked unconscious, tortured, kidnapped, nearly dismembered, hit on by a Decepticon, grieving. Not much else could really get to me.

And it didn't.

I sat at the desk in my room, looking over the data from previous tests of the Synth-En. The only way I could help Ratchet was by finding some solution to his crave for battle. And I planned to find it at the very root of the problem.

As I continued studying the formula, a light knock came from my door. I didn't really have the time to deal with whoever was there.

"Kinda busy," I said loudly enough that they would hear.

"Silver! It's an emergency!" My sister's voice answered, "Please, open up?"

In confusion, I stood up and walked over to the door. As I opened it, I saw her there. But she looked...worried. Not much could cause Arcee to panic.

I suddenly felt a wave of anxiety, staring at her in concern, "Arcee, what is it?"

"We need a medic," She told me.

"A medic?" I repeated in the same confused tone as before, "Who got hurt? Where's Ratch-"

I paused mid-sentence as my optics widened in realisation. Before she could say anything else, I took off down the hallway towards the main room, sprinting as fast as I could.

My feet skidded on the floor as I reached the main room, glancing around desperately for the patient. Surely enough, Ratchet lay unconscious on the med-bay berth. The others crowded around him, with Optimus trying to stop the green energon from flowing out of his system.

He glanced up, looking relieved to see me, "Medical Officer Silver Sun, we need your expertise."

I immediately sprang into medic-mode.

"Bumblebee, I need you to get some energon from the storage unit. Bulkhead, keep an optic on Ratchet's spark-rate. If it gets below 50 a minute, let me know immediately. Optimus, keep pressure on that wound. Until Bee gets back with the energon, he can't afford to lose any, good or bad."

Everyone had quickly begun their assigned jobs. Bee sprinted towards the hallway. Bulkhead monitored Ratchet's spark-rate. Optimus continued to block the energon from escaping.

I grabbed a nearby torch and began shining it into Ratchet's optics to check he was still responsive.

"Ratchet, can you hear me?" I called, "You're going to be okay, alright?"

In my medicine class, we were taught to reassure the patient that they were going to live. Even if we weren't sure that they were.

 **No one's POV . . .**

 **An hour or so later . . .**

Bumblebee and Arcee continued to carry the energon through the mines, careful to watch out for any remaining Decepticons. Both walked in silence until one finally had the courage to speak up.

"You know I'm not stupid, right?" Arcee began, looking over at the scout.

Bee blinked in surprise, **_"Y-Yeah, of course. You're the best spy I know."_**

She nodded, "Thanks. Then maybe explain to me why you and Silver think I don't know what's going on." Bee glanced away in embarassment, "Was she ever going to tell me?"

 ** _"It's not what you think,"_** He started to say.

"She thinks I'm going to beat you up because you're dating my sister."

 ** _"Okay, it's exactly what you think,"_** He corrected himself, ** _"Unrelated, but could we have this conversation when we aren't alone in an abandoned mine?"_**

"Bumblebee, look," Arcee sighed, coming to a stop. He followed, "My sister's been through a lot. I know she's stronger than she gives herself credit for, but that won't stop me worrying about her. When you were hurt, I saw how much she cared, how much she blamed herself for what happened. And you've shown how much you care about her."

The scout gazed at her sympathetically. He knew that after Tailgate and Cliff, Arcee had pretty much given up on finding someone. She stared up at him, not in an intimdating way or in a kind way: just neutral.

"I need to know one thing," She told him, her voice growing more serious, "Do you love Silver?"

He smiled under his battle-mask and nodded, **_"Yes."_**

Arcee's face changed from a neutral expression to a subtle smile, "Then tell her. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't."

The scout gave her a small nod, his optics trying not to show pity. He turned to carry on moving the energon before she shot one last remark.

"Bee," She began. He turned back, "Don't hurt her."

He sighed, **_"I would never hurt Silver."_**

 **Silver's POV . . .**

I tried not to make optic-contact with Ratchet as I checked his spark-rate. Thank Primus, the synthetic energon had left his system. But that didn't take away from what he'd done while under its influence.

After ensuring he was safe to be discharged, I removed the rate-monitor. He sat upright on the medical berth, still awaiting my reply.

"All looks good," I stated in a neutral tone, "You're free to go whenever you want."

I turned to leave, but stopped as Ratchet called after me.

"Silver Sun, wait. Please," He began, leaving me no choice but to face him, "I...owe you an apology. At the very least, it was my recklessness in choosing pride over caution."

I sighed, "Look, I get it. That wasn't you."

He shook his helm, "No. Orns ago at the Academy, I told you to stand up to those who would cause you harm, whether they'd be Decepticon or Autobot. And yet I became one of them. I used the fact that you maintained strong at the mercy of Airachnid against you. And I don't expect forgiveness. I just want you to understand how sorry I am."

"Ratchet," I began, taking a step towards him, "Back at the Academy, you were pretty much the only one I could trust. And yeah, what you did earlier hurt in the moment, but I'm not the same scared little kid I was then."

Even though I knew he wouldn't usually like it, I didn't know what else I could do in the moment. I stepped foward and slowly embraced him in a hug. He seemed a little taken by surprise at first, but gratefully returned the show of affection.

"And of course I forgive you."

We broke apart.

"Thank you," He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

After that, Ratchet and I got back to working on the formula. He agreed to only test it on non-sentient machines (for now).

I wish I could say that was the end of our battle, at least for a while. But little did any of us know of the main event the Decepticons had been planning. And my prescence would only make it worse.

 **\--**

 **So, I tried???**

 **It is currently 11 at night and I should be sleeping but I knew I had to get this out before the month was up, so here it is.**

 **As for the next chapter, I honestly can't wait. Some may call it crazy, some may call it foolish, but whatever happens - good or bad - remember that this is just fanfiction. AKA my opinion of how this story may have turned out based on the addition of my OC.**

 **No femme will ever be good enough for the preciousness that is Bumblebee, but Silver may try.**

 **Just remember, I made this chapter uneventful in order to heighten the action of the next one: Plot! (bet ya didn't see that one coming on Fanfic!).**

 **'Til All Are One,**

 **GreyroseLegacy**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: If I Fall

**~15 chapters and 53k words later~**

 **FINALLY! We're here!**

 **Like I said, I had a lot of ideas for this, (some are even taken from my first draft of this story on Word). But we're at this point now.**

 **I'm so excited to finally be writing this, and for you guys to read it :-) Also, for sake of argument, let's say Silver's been at the base for around 6-7 months.**

 ***Warning: Angst ahead***

 ** _"When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world might know peace."_**

 **\- Jimi Hendrix**

 **Chapter eighteen: If I fall**

Eons ago, the war began. Cybertron divided into the peace-keepers and the brainwashed. Cities were destroyed and so were families, mine included. People began to question who the real good guys were and the masses grew more and more restless.

As the former-clerk Optimus Prime and the gladiator Megatron continued to be in constant battle, Cybertron became nothing more than a desolate wasteland. None of us could return home.

Even through all the chaos, war, casualities and personal losses we'd all had to endure, I continued to believe in the Autobot cause. _We_ were the good guys.

Why am I telling you this?

Because on the day Unicron awakened, I should've been at base helping the others prepare for it. But I wasn't.

I was fighting to kill Optimus Prime.

 **Earlier that day** **. . .**

"We were in the monster truck arena," I began, shuddering from the thought of that Decepticon's servos around me, "He had me trapped. I knew Bulkhead and Miko were in trouble, so...I used the charge against him to get free and help them. I'm sorry."

I finished explaining to Optimus about the Breakdown incident. Telling him was something I'd tried to avoid, but I knew the 'Cons would use it against us one way or the other.

"Did Knock Out see as well?" He asked as we stood in the training room.

I shook my helm, "But Breakdown might've told him."

"I understand," Optimus said, contemplating the situation, "And I cannot be mad at you for saving the lives of a fellow Autobot and one of our human friends."

I exhaled, "Thank you."

"However, I'm afraid that I must ask that you not go on missions for some time," He then stated. Before I could ask why, he interrupted, "From what you've told me, the Decepticons have played a part in your abilities. And you are not the first Enhanced I have encountered."

"Enhanced?" I repeated, "I've heard of them somewhere..."

"Likely. They were a rather...alternative group of individuals. Successful experiments on Autobots, carried out by Decepticons. Some were corrupted through psychic control, others used their newfound abilities to escape. By the end of the war's time on Cybertron, the Enhanced were ordered by Megatron to be either captured or executed. I fear a similar fate should the Decepticons know of your powers."

I looked up at him in concern, "You think they'd brainwash me?"

He shook his helm, "While a lot about the mind remains unknown, I do hold faith in your own psychic-like ability."

Once again, I found myself exhaling in relief, "Thanks, Optimus."

"However, I fear that if Megatron does know of your power, he will stop at nothing to make it his own," He countered, "And capture is a state worse than death."

I stood frozen on the spot.

"Those were two diametrically-opposed statements," I said nervously.

"Just stay away from the battlefield. If the Decepticons may capture you anywhere, it would be during a fight."

\--

Raf smiled up at me as he continued to make modifications on the small remote-controlled car. He'd been working on it for an hour now.

"What's this supposed to do again?" I asked suspiciously.

"The longer antenna means I can control it for up to a mile away and the camera helps me see what's going on," He explained, "Useful for stealth missions."

Bee tilted his helm, **_"When would you need to be on a stealth mission?"_**

The boy shrugged, "Scaring my brothers while they're streaming gameplay of Fortnite."

Bee and I glanced at each other and simultaneously rolled our optics.

We probably should've been getting ready for the possible danger of the prophecy, but there was only so much we could do. It wasn't like we could prolong a planetary alignment. After hearing that the Earth may be in danger, all I really wanted to do was spend time with Bee.

"Well, I know it's going to be great, Raf," I said, trying to get my mind off of the thought, "You're the smartest kid I know."

He blushed, "Thanks, Silver. I still need to test it from a distance to see if it all works."

 ** _"Do you want to head out now and then catch a drive-in movie after?"_** Bee asked us.

"Sure!" Raf's face suddenly lit up with excitement, "Just let me grab my bag and laptop first."

As Raf ran over to the kids' hangout, Bee scratched his helm awkwardly. Since the Synth-En incident, he'd been acting weird around me but I didn't know why.

I decided to break the silence, "Did I do something?"

He glanced at me in confusion, ** _"What do you mean?"_**

"C'mon, Bee. You know you've been acting differently lately," I shrugged, "Look, I'm sorry for being angry with you a few days ago."

 ** _"It's not about that..._** ** _"_** He sighed, **_"Sil, I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but never found a right time-"_**

"Right time? What for?"

Both of us looked down to see Rafael standing there with a confused look on his face. I immediately felt myself turn red as I quickly looked to Bee for help. He was just as embarassed. What were we supposed to tell Raf?

The boy tilted his head as he realised, "Wait...are you guys dating?"

 ** _"No!"_** Bee said abruptly.

"We aren't...I mean we wouldn't..." I blushed.

 ** _"Yeah, and i-it would just raise questions."_**

"Questions with no reason because we are _not_ going out."

 ** _"Exactly."_**

Silence loomed for a bit. I waited for Raf to accept the answer and let us move on with the conversation. But turns out, Raf really was the smartest kid I knew.

"You _are_ dating!" He beamed, "Miko was right!"

I looked at Bee and sighed. This was going to be a long drive...

 **Meanwhile on the Nemesis . . .**

"Have you yet located the charge source for the Space Bridge, Soundwave?" Megatron asked his silent comrade.

Soundwave's screen/face flicked on to reveal a picture of the source they were looking for.

"Yes," Megatron confirmed, "But how am I to get my servos on such power?"

The image then shifted to a government base. It would've been heavily fortified, by human standards at least.

Airachnid smirked as she saw the picture, "Oh please. I for one believe that I am best suited for this mission. After all, stealth is valuable in this situation-"

"And yet it only seems to take up more of my time!" Megatron snarled, "Do not think your blunder with the silver femme shall be so easily overlooked, _especially_ because of the new information that has come to light."

The eight-legged 'Con bowed her helm and stepped back, knowing better than to speak up again. As she did so, the Decepticon leader scowled and turned back to Soundwave.

"Send the troops to the facility. I will attend to our pressing matter," He stated.

Megatron turned to leave, brushing past Airachnid as he did so. She glared as he left, but ignored it and faced Knock Out beside her.

"Does the Big M seem to be going a bit...mad to you?" He asked.

She snarled, "A bit."

 **Meanwhile near Jasper . . .**

"So we got together after Airachnid happened," I finished explaining.

We were currently driving through the desert, with me beside Bumblebee in our alt modes. The only way for us to properly communicate was through the com-link.

 ** _"We didn't want to tell anyone until we were both comfortable,"_** Bee explained.

Raf nodded, "I get it. Well, mostly. Who else knows?"

"Just us three," I answered, "And I'd rather keep it that way."

 ** _"Well,"_** Bumblebee had an edge in his voice, **_"And Arcee."_**

I slammed on the brakes and transformed. We were on an empty road, so I didn't have to worry about humans seeing us. Bee slowly turned around and drove back to me. Raf got out and the yellow mech transformed.

"You told her?" I said, ire clear in my voice.

He put his servos up in denial, **_"No! I swear, I didn't. She figured it out herself."_**

"And there was no better time to tell me than in front of Raf?"

 ** _"Maybe there's a better time to argue than in front of Raf," _**He nodded to the boy, who looked very uncomfortable in this situation.

"I can't believe this," I sighed in annoyance.

"Um, guys?" Raf began, "Do you see that-?"

 ** _"Not now, Raf,"_** He interrupted, causing the kid's expression to fall. Still we continued to argue, **_"Why are you so determined to hide us anyway? Are you just scared to admit we're together?"_**

"Of course I'm not scared," I said defensively, "But I told you I didn't want to tell anyone and you should've trusted me."

 ** _"For the last time, I didn't tell her! And for the record, she said she was okay with us being together!"_**

"Guys?" Raf called again a little louder.

I tilted my helm, still angry, "Why would she be okay with it?"

 ** _"Because she knows!"_**

"Knows what?!" I yelled.

 ** _"She knows that I love you!"_**

It's impressive how fast the two of us snapped out of anger-mode. His optics softened as he gazed at mine.

He half-smiled under his mask, **_"You're optics did that thing again."_**

I stepped back, realising I'd been building up the charge while we were arguing. But no way would I have used it against them. My optics must've been white again. I glanced away.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologised, but I didn't really know what part I was apologising for.

I felt a gentle servo on my face turn me to meet his own optics once again. It was embarassing to me that I'd let my emotions get so out of hand.

 ** _"I love you, Silver Sun."_**

"GUYS!" Raf's voice suddenly interrupted the moment.

We both glanced down to see him pointing ahead at the sky. Following his direction, I looked to my right to see what it was that had him so worried. I soon got my answer.

A grey Cybertronian jet with purple highlights was barrelling straight towards us. My optics widened. So did Bee's.

"Oh scrap..." We echoed each other.

I stepped protectively in front of Bee, "Drive, Take Raf with you."

 ** _"What?"_** He said in surprise, **_"No way am I leaving you to face him alone."_**

"Just take Raf to the nearest exit ramp," I ordered him, "Ratchet can bridge him back to base from there."

 ** _"But-"_**

"Bee, please. Get Raf to safety."

As he was about to protest, the ground shook. Looking back, I saw a familiar figure as he landed a short distance away from us. Bumblebee gave me a helpless expression before transforming. Raf gazed up at me in worry before quickly climbing into Bee's alt mode.

 ** _"I'll come back for you,"_** He promised.

I half-smiled, "I know, Bee."

With that, they drove away, leaving me to face the Decepticon leader. I wasn't ready for this. I knew I wasn't. But if I could save my friends, my love, it'd be worth every drop of energon I lost.

I turned to see the familiar grin of Megatron.

"Silver Sun," He grinned wide, "You're looking much better than at our last visit."

"You mean when you shot me," I called loudly enough for him to hear.

"Your scout has abandoned you," He snarled, "What deludes you into believing you can possibly stall me?"

I shrugged, trying to maintain calm, "Hope? Friendship? Something else from My Little Pony?"

He began walking towards me, "You're more powerful than you let on. Such a petite frame holding mountains of energy just waiting to be let out."

"Give me one good reason and they might be," I warned.

"Knock Out was correct in stating your bravery, femme," He smirked, "Though it could also be foolishness. I have no intent to kill you."

I nearly burst out into laughter, "That's the biggest load of scrap I've heard in a while."

"Tell me. What has Optimus Prime told you of the Enhanced?" Megatron asked.

"A bit. Including that you ordered them to be killed or captured."

"Deluded though you may be," He grew closer to me, "The Decepticons didn't create that order against Enhanced. Optimus did."

I stepped back in shock, "Y-You're lying. Why would Optimus do that?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps something to do with his son being killed by one of you in battle."

 _He's lying,_ I told myself, _He's a Decepticon. Lies are what they do!_I balled my servo into a fist ready to release the charge. By now he stood directly in front of me. I reared back my servo to punch. But I didn't. I hesitated. What if he was right? What if this wasn't just another lie?

I lowered my arm, "Optimus had a son?"

Megatron smirked upon realising my guard was down. My white optics enlarged as like lightning his sword pierced my chassis. The pain was surreal. I could barely move. His deep purple optics glared down at me as I felt my consciousness slip.

I felt like such an idiot.

He grabbed my face, forcing me to look up at him. The Decepticon pulled me in closer until he was inches from my audio-receptors.

"Optimus never had a son," He snarled.

 ** _"SILVER!"_**

No.

The only way the situation could've possibly gotten worse. I tried to turn back, but found I was barely able to stand. Megatron retracted his sword and let go of my face. I allowed my knees to give way and collapsed, coughing up energon on the ground.

Megatron walked past me, no doubt towards Bee. I tried to stand but could only turn back as I choked on my own energon. Bumblebee charged for him.

A glowing green light formed to my left. But was it ours or his? I soon got an answer at a long-armed silhouette approached me, silent as ever. I wanted so much to release the energy I had inside of me, but couldn't.

The last thing I heard as Soundwave dragged me throught the portal was a shot, followed by the sound of metal against the ground.

 **A little while later . . . No one's POV . . .**

The Autobots stood strong, holding their position against the Decepticon squadron, each seeker being quickly taken down. As they finished off the last of them, the Autobots glanced up at the sound of a jet approaching. The Decepticon leader landed mere metres away from the group.

He snarled, "Optimus."

"Megatron," The Autobot replied, equal in his severity, "Do you not see the folly in trying to force a prophecy to fruition?"

"Why leave matters to fate if one can forge one's own destiny?" He grinned, "Ah, and speaking of fate..."

Bulkhead, Arcee and Optimus simultaneously turned back to see the black and yellow scout limping towards them. He clung at his side. The servo over his wound was covered in energon and he seemed almost unable to walk.

His face quickly morhped into something of rage as he saw the Decepticon standing there smirking.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus said in worry, "Were you not with Silver Sun and Rafael?"

To the young Autobot, that was the last straw. Using his little remaining strength, he charged at Megatron again. Bulkhead soon stopped him before he could get far.

He growled, **_"WHERE IS SHE?"_**

Megatron smiled sadistically, "Far from your reach, scout."

Once again, Bumblebee fought against his comrade's hold. It suddenly dawned on Arcee what he meant. Everything she'd tried to avoid. She turned to the Decepticon in rage.

"You kidnapped my sister!" She yelled.

"I captured an Enhanced," He corrected, then looking at Optimus, "After all, it was you who said that Enhanced were too hostile to roam freely."

Optimus narrowed his optics, "That was long before I realised my mistake."

"Still, Silver Sun found it rather distressing that her beloved leader could do such thing to Autobots who share her traits," Megatron stated, "Imagine her shock when I tell her everything you said about her kind."

"That's it!" Arcee yelled, drawing her arm-blades.

Optimus quickly stepped in and held the blue femme back before she started an unwinnable battle. The shadow of the Decepticon warship towered over them.

"Ratchet, bridge us back now!" The Autobot leader spoke urgently through the com-link.

 **\--**

 **To be Continued . . .**

 **And so it begins.**

 **Just a heads up, I do plan on carrying this on into season 2 of TFP. Like I said, I have a lot of ideas. But still, it's nice when people give suggestions, just because I know they actually care.**

 **It's one in the morning where I am right now and I should've been asleep hours ago, but I knew I had to finish this chapter to kick off the beginning of One Shall Fall before Halloween.**

 **Unrelated, but it was my bday on Saturday (yay...)**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And - as always - I'll be back sooner or later with the next chapter!**

 **'Til All Are One,**

 **GreyroseLegacy**


	19. Chapter nineteen: When I stand

**And so we return...**

 **This is probably the most dramatic chapter yet so _be prepared_ (cue Scar singing). Sorry, I watched the Lion King last night.**

 **BTW, I'm British, so if you see any 'realise' or 'apologise', it's because this is the English way of spelling it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _"Until you realise how easy it is for your mind to be manipulated, you remain the puppet of someone else's game."_**

 **\- Evita Ochel**

 **Chapter Nineteen:** **When I stand...**

Arcee allowed Bee to lean on her as they walked through the Ground Bridge. Both stayed silent as they were met by the others. Miko and Jack ran up to them, looking equally worried.

"Whoa, what happened out there?" Miko asked first.

Bee glanced away in shame, not wanting to explain to them how he'd failed Silver. He pulled away from Arcee and dragged himself towards the med-bay. The senior medic quickly sat him down and searched around for the tools he needed. Bumblebee just sat there, looking guilty.

Jack watched him leave before turning back to Arcee, "So? What's the damage?"

She folded her arms in defence and looked away, "The Decepticons...they got Silver."

Ratchet immediately looked up from mending Bee's wound, "'Got'? What do you mean by 'got'?"

 ** _"She means 'kidnapped', 'taken prisoner', 'captured',"_** Bee almost snapped at the medic, still refusing to glance up at anyone.

"They probably took her to the Nemesis," Arcee added, quieter than usual, "Optimus promised he'd find her while he and Bulkhead retrieve the battery the 'Cons took."

There was a slight silence after she finished. Ratchet nodded and continued to mend Bee's injury. At the end of the day, everyone knew that they had to have faith in Optimus as a leader. Even if he had made some mistakes.

"I see," The medic stated solemnly, "And what of Rafael?"

Bumblebee stared at him in confusion, **_"What do you mean? He was supposed to call you after I dropped him at the exit ramp."_**

He tilted his helm, "I haven't heard from him since the three of you left earlier."

"Hang on. Before everyone starts freaking out, let me try reaching him," Miko began, taking out her mobile.

She dialled the number, putting the phone to her ear, "...Raf? Where are you? Everyone's freaking...Oh...it is?...Okay, I'll let them know...Thanks."

She hung up the call and turned to the group, looking slightly worried.

"Well?" Jack asked her.

The pink-haired human shrugged, "That was his mom. He left his phone at home."

 **Silver's POV**

I refused to stand as two Vehicons dragged me by my arms through the Nemesis. It would've been easy to use my powers against them, but I was pretty sure the charge I'd built up was the only thing keeping me alive.

Someone (I assumed Knock Out) had managed to bandage the wound over my chassis, but it still hurt like Pit. I didn't even care what shape I was in. I just needed to know if Bee was alright.

The two Vehicons finally stopped as we reached what I guessed was the main command centre. We were at the front of the ship, overlooking the Earth. I'm sure I would've appreciated the view a lot more if I hadn't just been shot and captured.

"I trust Knock Out has taken care of that wound."

Even if I wanted to, I didn't respond. The two Vehicons let go of my arms, allowing me to fall to my knees. The warlord strode over to my weakened frame.

"Now. She is our guest on board this vessel," He told the two, "Treat her as our own."

I refused to look up, "I'm not your guest. And nothing you say will make me join you."

The leader smiled, turning to the silent mech, "Perhaps we need to give her the incentive."

As if on cue, another Vehicon marched into the room. I didn't want to glance up. The Vehicon stopped next to me and glared. I just bowed my helm even more.

"S-Silver?" A small voice said from beside me.

My optics widened and my head shot up to see if I'd heard the voice correctly. It was Raf. Somehow, that 'Con had Raf in his clawed grasp. I felt the worry and anger rise within me knowing exactly how Megatron intended to get his way.

"Raf?" I tried to stand but barely kept my balance, "Are you okay?"

The spiky-haired boy nodded, "I'm fine."

"For now," Megatron reminded me, causing me to glare at him, "As a medic, you know how devastating an energon blast can be on a Cybertronian. I wonder what pain dark energon might cause a _human._ "

I wanted so much to threaten him. But I knew it was pointless. Rafael and I were stranded on their warship, hundreds of miles from land, with no way to contact the others for help. There was only one thing I could do.

I sighed and glared at the ground, "What do you want from me?"

The Decepticon leader knelt down. His servo lightly grabbed hold of my chin as he lifted my helm to face his evil grin.

"That," He snarled, "The very power that drains the blue from your optics. The ability that has allowed a scared, weak Autobot such as yourself to make fools of three of my best soldiers. If you do as I say, then I will allow your human pet to live."

Until Raf was safe and I had enough strength to fight, I had no choice but to play along.

"I'll do it," I agreed reluctantly.

Whatever it was they needed me for, at least I'd be protecting Raf. Megatron grinned and extended his arm. I was going to refuse the help before seeing what he was holding.

The circular pendant I'd seen from what must've been months ago. I'd almost forgotten about it. But it was different: purple in color and with no chain attached.

"This was recovered from the devastion of the battle at Sigma Seven," He explained.

I recognised that battle. I'd been caught in it along with my team-mates after Ultra Magnus' orders.

"It's a holographic image projector," He explained, "During the war's time on Cybertron, these were used to carry messages through to different squadrons and record events. As I recall, some were even used for final words."

Then what could've been on the one I'd seen months ago?

"Why are you telling me this?" I demanded.

He narrowed his optics, "Perhaps you don't believe me. But will you believe the words of you're own leader?"

I was too drawn in to ignore the information being offered. If what he was saying was true, I needed to know.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere else on the Nemesis . . .**

Optimus and Bulkhead had found the main centre of power for the warship. No more than five Vehicons were left to guard the source, all being quickly neutralised. The battery lay close next to the glowing central chamber. Knowing they had only a few moments to act, Bulkhead quickly picked up the 'Bot-sized battery.

The taller mech placed one digit to his audio receptor, "Ratchet, we have found the battery. How is Bumblebee?"

"He's panicking, Optimus," The medic informed him from the other side.

"He needs not to worry," He responded, "Silver Sun will be able to hold against the Decepticons until we reach her."

Ratchet sighed, "Yes, but more than that. We can't find Rafael. He was last seen just before her being taken."

Optimus' optics widened with something akin to fear, soon falling back to their serious tone. It was one thing to kidnap Autobots, but humans? _Children_?

"Copy that, Ratchet," Optimus said solemnly, "Send a ground bridge to our coordinates. I will do what I can to locate them both."

The normally grouchy medic sighed. Not a minute later, the green portal materialised in front of them once more, shining in the dark room. The green mech lugged the battery over.

"Bulkhead, return to base," Optimus ordered, voice taking on a steely tone, "Inform the others that there is something I must do."

The Wrecker looked at his leader in confusion, "Where are you going?"

"Foremost, to locate our missing comrades. If they are anywhere aboard this ship, then I will do my best to find them," He told him, growing serious in his expression, "After that, I will finish what I should have eons ago..."

Optimus looked to the fallen Vehicon soldiers, "I have failed to accept what history has proven time and time again. That Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there exists no diplomatic solution to this...perpetual conflict, I cannot not allow more darkness to fall upon this or any other planet." He unsheathed his sword and turned towards the hallway.

"Megatron must be destroyed."

 ** _The Brig/holding cell . . ._**

Raf's head lifted cautiously as a few sounds came from in the distance. Maybe the 'Cons were watching an action movie?

The shots continued, growing closer. Okay, then probably target practice.

Sounds of a battle were raging right outside the door to the cell now. Several blasts could be heard. Metal clashed against the walls. But it soon came to a stop.

A clanging noise could be heard from the door. Someone was trying to get in. Raf's eyes darted around the room, looking for a place to hide but the room was basically empty. He could only back further against the wall.

Eventually, the door broke down, falling to the ground with a deafening crash. Raf's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the tall silhouette in the doorway.

"O-Optimus?" He called, "Is that you?"

The red and blue mech stepped through into the room and kneeled down to the boy's level. He extended his servo.

"Are you hurt, Rafael?" The mech asked softly, not in the tone of someone who'd just layed waste to multiple Vehicon troops.

The spiky-haired human shook his head, "No. B-But I can't say the same for Silver."

Optimus allowed the small human to climb onto his servo, "Do you know where she is?"

"She went with Megatron through a ground bridge," He shrugged, "But I don't know where."

The Autobot leader sighed, "I see. I will contact Ratchet to alert him that you need a ground bridge."

Raf nodded but then fidgeted with his hands, "Y-You might want to know something..."

He tilted his helm, "What's wrong?"

Rafael hadn't exactly seen what the hologram-projector had shown. But if it really was as bad as Megatron claimed, there was the risk of Silver Sun giving in to his corruption.

The boy began hesitantly, "Well..."

 ** _Silver's POV . . ._**

This was a mistake.

I didn't know why I'd been brought to this place, but I knew it was a mistake. On my part.

Raf was still on the Nemesis. Probably in the brig. I didn't doubt that Megatron would stay true to his promise to hurt him if I tried anything.

In front of where I stood next to the Decepticon leader, a volcano rose nearly three times at tall as the base. It continued to flare and spit out chunks of molten rock. The landscape around us was dark and I'd never seen Earth's sky that shade before.

"The flaming mountain in my visions," He murmured, grinning, "It's as if it summoned me here. Guided me."

He really _was_ going mad.

The dark energon didn't seem to take the same toll on Megatron as it did on me. Although, my healing abilities had began to take effect. He stared at the scene almost in pride.

"This is the place where I am to build my space bridge. To harvest dark energon," He turned to me, grinning, "The place where you will fulfil your destiny as an Enhanced."

I glanced away, silently worrying about what his 'master plan' was. As I did so, a recognisable voice bellowed through his com-link, just loud enough for me to hear it.

"Megatron, I am hear on your ship," Of course it was Optimus, "Come and face me."

Even though I was far from over what he'd done to the other Enhanced (I'll explain later), he was still my leader. And if he was on the ship, that meant he might have gotten to Raf in time.

"The place where I am to defeat the last of the Primes," Megatron's purple optics widened as he responded, "Hear this! Any Decepticon who lays a servo on Optimus Prime will answer to me! Soundwave, lock onto my coordinates and lead my opponent to his destiny."

He ended the call, then turning back to me, "As for you, you will play your part in this endeavour."

I didn't catch on. Then the familiar glint of purple in his servo caught my optic.

 ** _No one's POV . . ._** Not even two minutes later, Optimus Prime stepped through the Decepticon's ground bridge. His stoic expression remained as he looked out over the devastation around him.

"Megatron," He began, "Today, you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against hu..."

He couldn't finish his statement as he saw what stood before him.

The Decepticon leader was waiting for the Prime, grinning as he did so. His servos dripped with energon. Optimus didn't understand why until seeing the silver frame lying still as stone behind him. The ground she lay on was stained blue.

Megatron stepped forward, gesturing to the lifeless Autobot behind him, "This is what you wanted, isn't it? Control over Enhanced?"

Optimus could barely answer through the shock, "This...this is not what I wanted."

"I showed her what you said about her kind," Megatron snarled, "She died knowing that her leader hated her."

"I did not hate her," Optimus began to regain himself, fueled more than ever to obliterate the war-lord.

"Nevertheless, part of the prophecy has stayed true. The weak shall perish."

"Do not believe everything you read," Optimus glared at the Decepticon, "One shall stand-"

"And one shall fall," Megatron completed, purple-energon powering his every word, "You, Optimus Prime!"

The two charged for each other, each rearing back their fists to punch before finally meeting each other in the middle.

 ** _Meanwhile, at the Autobot Base . . ._** "Bulkhead, you let Optimus face Megatron _alone_?" Arcee raised her voice to the green mech.

The Wrecker put his servos up in defence, "Hey, it's not like I had much of a choice!"

"Regardless, it could be a trap," Ratchet interjected, "I'll try to get a fix on his coordinates."

Silver Sun's life signal hadn't shown up since she'd been taken. Even on the Nemesis, it should've been faintly on the radar. But no one wanted to admit what could've happened.

"I'm locked on to Optimus' signal," Ratchet told them, then looking closer at the screen, "Wait...this...this isn't possible."

"What? What is it?" Arcee demanded, worry clear in her tone.

Ratchet didn't explain, but quickly turned back to face them, "We need to get Optimus out of there. Now!"

 ** _Back to Optimus and Megatron . . ._** The battle had been brutal. And now Megatron was triumphing. Optimus' optics began to close as he forced himself to stay alert, but Megatron had him pinned against the ground. Behind them, the volcano had began to spew shards and chunks of dark energon.

"Why is dark energon erupting from the earth?" Optimus breathed quietly.

Megatron snarled, "A question, Optimus, that you shall take to your grave!"

The warlord raised his sword in the air preparing to end this lifetime-old conflict. Optimus closed his optics, realising that this fight would not be won by him, especially when his oppponent had a mountain-full of darkness to fuel him.

Megatron brought down the blade. But before he could reach Optimus, a streak of pure silver launched him away from the mech. The Autobot leader opened his optics, wondering what had stopped Megatron.

He saw the familiar shape of a small frame standing in front of him, glowing white. She had her back turned, but it was clear who it was.

"It can't be," He spoke in disbelief.

Megatron struggled to regain his balance a few metres away. The warlord looked up and grinned at the sight.

"If you wish to die a second time, I will happily oblige!" He growled.

Silver Sun didn't reply. He charged as she took slow steps towards him.

Behind Optimus, the ground bridge portal appeared, sending through the green mech and blue femme. They'd made it just in time to see the silver Autobot raise her servo once more and send a bolt of charge straight at the Decepticon. He flew back once more and crashed to the ground, groaning in pain and fury.

Arcee watched in shock at seeing what her little sister was capable of, but was quickly snapped out of it by Bulkhead and Ratchet.

"Hurry! We need to get Optimus out of here!" Ratchet called as he and Bulkhead carried their leader through the bridge.

The blue femme ran to her sister, "Silver! Come on!"

Silver Sun refused to turn back, only glaring ahead at Megatron, "You need to leave."

"Yeah, and so do you," Arcee said, reaching for her sister's servo, "Come on-OW!"

A spark of electricity shot between her and Silver.

"You shouldn't be around me," She spoke, "Just leave."

Arcee walked around to face her, but her optics were shut, "Silver, look at me."

She sighed and opened her optics. Arcee's shoulders sank. Her own blue optics widened. Silver's were purple. As is dark-energon purple. A little way away from them, Megatron's laughter could be heard.

"They will not accept you as an Autobot anymore," He snarled as he struggled once more to get up off of the ground.

"Look, we can figure this out later," Arcee told her, "Right now, we need to get Optimus back."

"You saw the recording," Megatron continued, "Would they really take you as their own now?"

Silver looked at Arcee through tearing optics, "I know what happened to the others like me. What if...what if the team hates me? What if Bee hates me?"

The blue femme allowed herself to give a reassuring smile, "Your my little sister, Sil. I won't let anything happen to you, and neither will Bee. I just wish we could've proved that to you today."

The white glow to Silver's frame lessened. Arcee exhaled and offered her a servo. Her sister hesitated for a minute, but gratefully took it. The two exchanged reassured glances.

"GUYS, WATCH OUT!" Bulkhead's voice called from over at the bridge.

They both turned to see Megatron charging at them.

"Drive?" Silver asked.

Arcee nodded, "Drive."

The two transformed into their bike modes, both bolting towards the ground bridge. Arcee made it through first. Silver Sun leapt through just as the gap between her and Megatron closed in. The portal immediately shut, leaving him slashing at empty space.

The Decepticon warlord would've been enraged at the prospect of losing a key player, but then looked at his surroundings. He began grinning. Then chuckling. Then laughing to an insane measure.

"Enjoy your small victory while you still can, Optimus!" He called into the empty landscape, "For I now possess enough dark energon to reanimate Unicron himself!"

 **End of chapter** **Primus Almighty! That was awesome to write.** **Just to clarify: Raf is back at base. Megatron didn't kill Silver fully, but stabbed her in the spark with a dark energon shard, hence why she's still in control of her actions (for now, at least).** **I'll explain what Optimus said about Enhanced soon, but for now thanks to everyone who's still reading this far.** **'Til All Are One,** **GreyroseLegacy**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Abnormal

**When I started this about a year ago, it was jsut for funsies sake. Now ya'll are actually interested in the story that I _definitely, entirely_ planned out in advance, I'm really happy I decided to do this.**

 **I regret absolutely nothing. Except for the typos.**

 **A lot happened last chapter and a few tears were shed, but this story is far from over. This chapter might be even crazier.**

 **Once again, I can't stress enough how grateful I am for the support. This chapter is part of the story, but also pretty reflective for my style of writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _"I can be changed by what happens to me, but I refuse to be reduced by it."_**

 **\- Maya Angelou.**

 **Chapter Twenty:** **Abnormal**

I didn't need anyone to tell me that I wasn't like other Autobots. The older femmes in my old school took care of that. They hated me. They hated my power. They hated it because they didn't understand. Though I guess that's the same reason why I hated it so much.

After I'd told Bumblebee, things seemed easier. After I'd told Optimus, things seemed easier. After the Decepticons found out...well, you know the rest.

Now, I wasn't just Enhanced. I was Enhanced with the blood of Unicron the Chaos-Bringer flowing through my veins, fuelling my every move. And I couldn't have felt guiltier about it.

I wondered if this was how Cliffjumper felt after coming back. Did he even feel anything? According to what the others had told me, Cliff was nothing like Cliff. Mindless and out of control.

Still, at least I had Arcee. I had Bumblebee. I had my team.

But I'd never felt more alone.

 **Roughly four orns ago . . .**

"Keep your head down and you might keep it!" Ironhide yelled to us, "The battlefield ain't built for weak 'Bots!"

Ultra Magnus needed two medics to get to the borders of Kaon. A dangerous task. I never would've gone if it wasn't for Red Alert. He had a tendecy to go for every mission that might result in certain doom.

I stayed close to Red as we ran through the heat of the battlefield. Explosions were setting off all around us. Shots were being fired in every direction. I looked ahead, about to ask Red Alert if he was okay when I saw a huge explosion in front of us.

We eventually made it through to the other side. Ironhide had managed to locate a cavern for us to stay in until the night passed and was currently sleeping inside. I sat outside with Red, hugging myself and slightly shaking.

Red looked over at me, "Hey, you okay?"

I nodded and forced a smile, "Y-Yeah. I love facing an energon-covered battleground first thing in the morning."

"Gotta say, I was surprised you volunteered for this mission," He admitted, "You hate danger."

I shrugged, "Of course I came along. I'm not letting you walk into a fight alone. You kinda have a tendecy to attract trouble."

He smirked, "Hey, I only attract as much trouble as you."

We both laughed, although mine was because of nervousness. He smiled at me. But his smiled quickly faltered.

"What is it?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Get down!" He yelled tackling me to the ground.

I didn't understand why. Then I saw a blast of pure fire just above us. Trying my best to stay low, I looked over to Red.

"What was that?" I asked in panic.

He shook his helm, "I don't know."

We both scrambled to our feet, turning back to where the blast had originated. I saw the culprit. A purple mech. His optics flashed orange and his servos almost glowed with power. I could see the Autobot insignia on his chassis.

He appeared to have a huge wound across his adomen, energon flowing from it.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

Red put his servo in the air, "Hey, it's okay. We're Autobots, like you."

He shook his helm, raising his arm up to shoot, "There are no Autobots like me. Not anymore."

"Wait!" I yelled, shutting my optics in fear.

But before he could fire, an audio-receptor shattering sound broke through. Nothing happened after that. I opened my optics again to see the same mech. This time with a gaping hole in his chassis where the insignia used to be. My mouth hung open in shock, which soon morphed into horror.

We both turned back to see Ironhide standing there, holding a blaster that looked more like a missile launcher. His face barely changed from the stern expression he'd had earlier.

"Like I said," He reminded us, "The battlefield ain't built for weak 'Bots."

 **Present day . . .**

The team was silent as we stepped through the ground bridge. Thankfully, Ratchet and Bulkhead were too wrapped up with helping Optimus to notice anything wrong. Arcee held my servo in hers as we walked through the bridge. I was grateful she hadn't said anything yet.

I momentarily glanced up to see Bumblebee and the kids standing there along with Mrs Darby, but I quickly glanced away. The ground bridge closed behind us and I instantly turned to my sister.

"I...I can't do this, 'Cee," I told her quietly.

She sighed but gave me a reasurring smile, "It's okay. No one will turn you away for it. But you can't hide this one."

My sister over-estimated how simple this was. I was no longer myself. Honestly, I didn't even feel Cybertronian anymore. _Dark_ energon pulsed through my veins. How could the team accept this when I couldn't?

 ** _"Silver?"_** A voice spoke from behind me, **_"Are...are you alright?"_**

I didn't want to do this. I looked at Arcee pleadingly, but all she did was shrug. Knowing full well what this could lead to, I turned back to face him. Bee looked relatively fine, although with a bandage over his side.

"Hey, Bee," I said looking down at the floor.

Maybe he wouldn't be able to see.

 ** _"What happened? Did they hurt you?"_** He asked.

I closed my optics and sighed, knowing Arcee was right; there was no hiding from this. My helm raised slightly and I looked up, allowing Bumblebee to see my optics. His immediately widened.

He didn't know what to say, **_"Y-Your optics..."_**

"I know, Bee," I sighed solemnly, "A lot's changed since this morning."

Again, he hesitated, **_"Are you...still you?"_**

I shrugged, still unsure of that myself, "I don't know."

Arcee placed a servo on my shoulder. I turned back as she nodded towards the others. I understood.

"Easy, Optimus," Ratchet said from over at the med-bay, "You've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon."

"I am not the only one," Optimus responded, glancing at me.

Of course he knew.

Everyone turned to me, as if waiting for me to speak. I didn't know what to say. Luckily, someone beat me to it.

"By the Allspark..." Ratchet murmured, mouth hanging open.

"Scrap," Bulkhead added, optics narrowed.

Jack looked confused, "Wait, what's wrong?"

I finally exhaled, ready to explain, "I wasn't fully gone when it happened. When I woke up, I didn't feel the same. I'm sorry."

There was silence for a few seconds. But apparently, not everyone's questions had been answered.

"I still don't get the big deal," Miko murmured.

Ratchet's servos balled into fists, " _Dark energon_. That is the 'big deal'. Silver Sun now has dark energon in her veins. If this is even her."

Arcee narrowed her optics at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We all remember what happened to Cliffjumper. And Skyquake, for that matter," The senior MO continued, "What reason do we have to believe Megatron isn't simply using her for his twisted plans?"

I decided to step in before things got ugly, "Look, you're right. I don't know what control Megatron might have over me. But I do know that he couldn't stop me from saving Optimus-"

"Raising yet another question," He interjected, "What was that power we witnessed? Obviously it's corrupted you more than you know."

"Unrelated," Optimus spoke up, "I can vouch that Silver Sun has possessed such powers long before today."

Ratchet blinked, "And you didn't think to tell us? Are you the only one who knew?"

"No, I did," Arcee admitted.

 ** _"And me,"_** Bee raised his servo.

"I kinda knew after the monster rally arena," Miko stated smugly.

Raf shrugged, "I found out earlier today. Does that count?"

The medic scoffed in disbelief, "In short, everyone was on the inside of this secret except for Bulkhead, Jack and I."

"Actually, Arcee told me," Jack admitted.

I turned to Arcee, who just shrugged. Ratchet threw his arms in the air in exhaustion. Not knowing how to respond, I glanced away.

"What difference does now make on the past?" Arcee stepped forward, "She's an Autobot, like us."

My processor travelled back to Sigma Seven, "No...I'm not."

My sister stared at me in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I am an Autobot, but there aren't any others like me. Not anymore." I looked directly at Optimus.

He refused to meet my gaze, "I take full responsibility for what happened to the other Enhanced. And I am sorry."

I shook my helm, "What's done is done. And there's a new enemy to face now."

Once again, silence took over.

"So, Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack finally broke the room's awkwardness.

Arcee nodded, "A volcano full."

"The question is 'how'," Bulkhead added.

"No," Ratchet disagreed, "The question is 'what'. As in: what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing on Earth?"

Miko tilted her head, "The 'Cons killed a unicorn?"

I knew what a unicorn was (thanks to My Little Pony). But the others just returned the statement with blank stares.

"White horse with a horn on its head?" She elaborated, "Prances around all sparkly?"

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Uni _cron_ , an ancient evil whose fossilised blood comprises the matter we call..." He briefly glanced at me, "...dark energon. As legend would have it."

Mrs Darby picked her moment to speak up, "So you're saying this 'Unicron' is some kind of Bogeyman?"

That was a new one.

"Bogeyman?" Ratchet repeated.

"Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet?" Miko once again explained.

Ratchet nodded and turned back to Jack's Mom, "Not exactly, Nurse Darby. Unicron is very real. Was. That is...well I do believe he once existed, I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial essence is the substance that now...exists within Silver Sun."

"I've heard enough," June stated, "Jack, Raf, Miko, get in the car."

 ** _"Wait, what?"_** Bee suddenly interjected.

Jack walked after his mom in confusion, "Why?"

"Raf was kidnapped today, and almost didn't make it out alive," Mrs Darby stated, "His family need to know what happened. His _real_ family."

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him. Not like they can," He gestured to the rest of us.

Optimus struggled to stand, "June, it deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to Raf or any human ever again under my watch."

June opened the door to let Raf into the car, turning back to speak to the Prime, "Optimus, they're children. They do _not_ belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom date, pimples. _Not_ their own survival."

"Dark energon is pouring out of the Earth," Jack stepped forward again, "I-It doesn't just do that. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours."

"You're coming with me, all three of you," June ignored him, "And they will _not_ be coming back."

Optimus reluctantly nodded, "I understand."

"That's it? After all we've been through together, 'see ya'?" Miko ran up to him, "What about _our_ freedom to choose."

"That may fly on their planet, but not here," Mrs Darby reminded, "Get in."

The pink-haired girl folded her arms, "You're not my mother."

"Miko..." Bulkhead said warningly.

"Neither are you," She interrupted.

June gave up on trying to reason with her, instead turning to her son, "Well I am yours. Into the car."

My sister stepped forward, hesitant to say goodbye to another person in her life, "She is your mom."

Jack considered for a few moments, but made his decision, "I'm staying."

His mom looked in shock for a second before slamming the car door shut. Raf looked out through the window at Bee. I could see in Bumblebee's optics how much he wanted to protest against them leaving. But we couldn't just stop them from going, especially because of what happened that day.

I placed a servo on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him. But it was little help. We all watched as June slammed shut the door to the car and quickly sped out of the base, Rafael gazing out of the car window.

"Prime! Do you copy?" We all turned towards the main computer.

Agent Fowler was on the main screen, apparently in a helicopter judging by his surroundings. I already knew something else was wrong.

"I hear you, Agent Fowler," Optimus walked towards the computer.

"Been watching the news?" Fowler asked rhetorically, "Mother Nature's got a twitch in her britches."

"We know about the volcano," The Autobot leader explained.

"And the quakes?" Fowler questioned, "Seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption, all over the globe. In theory, unrelated, if they hadn't happened..."

"At the exact same time," Ratchet and I said in sync.

We looked at each other for a second. At least some things didn't have to change.

Miko switched on the TV at the kid's hangout, "Check it out. More good news."

She turned the volume up for the rest of us to hear. It wasn't any better than what Fowler had told us. Tsunamis threatening the Canadian coast, lightning in the Gobi Desert, freak storms unlike any seen before. Some kind of electromagnetic disturbance was disrupting power grids on scales unseen.

It was all Unicron. What else could it possibly be?

"Don't tell me your 'Cons have built a weather machine," Fowler spoke up again.

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely," Ratchet thought for a moment.

"It has to be Unicron," I said, turning to the group, "The appearance of dark energon now can't be a coincidence. He _must_ somehow have a connection to the Earth."

Ratchet scoffed, "Unicron was cast out millions of years ago, before any of us existed."

"Look, I-"

I couldn't finish. My optics widened as a vision forced its way in. I thought they were gone, just in my dreams. But now my processor felt like it was splitting open.

Everything around me faded into something new. I stood beside an empty desert road, The sky was clouded and grey. Up ahead, I saw a car coming. I squinted a little and recognised it. Was that Mrs Darby's car?

A rumbling noise came from above my helm. Looking up, there was lightning coming down from the dark clouds around them, attempting to hit June and Raf.

"Guys! Look out!" I tried to yell, even though they couldn't see or hear me.

It was then that my mind snapped back into reality. I blinked and was once again in the main room of the base. My right servo gripped onto the side as a means of support and my left servo clung to my helm. The pain still loomed, but I didn't have time to explain it.

"Silver?" Arcee stepped forward, "What was that?"

I shook my helm, "No time. Raf and June are in trouble."

Without saying anything else, I turned around. I was about to leave when I felt a strong servo on my shoulder stop me. Bumblebee gave me a serious look.

 ** _"You've been through enough today,"_** He told me, **_"If there's something wrong, I'll go."_**

I sighed, "Bee-"

 ** _"Don't worry. I'll be back in no time,"_** He gave me a half-smile under his mask.

I wanted to go with him, but knew there was no way the others would let me. Instead I just returned the expression, watching as he transformed and left.

The only thing to do was hope that he reached them in time...

I thought that was the last of things I couldn't explain. At least for that day. After checking I was okay (which of course I wasn't, but didn't want to worry them), the others moved to the med-bay to talk about the natural-disaster situation. I didn't go with them.

There was something else. I could hear it. Faint, but there. A rhythmic sound that almost resembled a sparkbeat. Almost. I wanted to ask the others if they could hear it too, but they'd only think I was crazy.

 _Rivers of your very lifeblood_.

I blinked at hearing the voice. Careful not to seem too obvious, I glanced around. The others were around the corner in the medical bay.

 _Rising from the depths to become one with me._

I knew whose voice that was. The only Cybertronian crazy enough to _want_ dark energon in his veins. But if I was hearing his thoughts in my helm, that lead to an obvious question:

Could he hear mine?

* * *

 **This seems like a good place to cut off and leave suspense.**

 **Don't worry. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I've finished it (as with every chapter).**

 **I don't know what was wrong with me today, but I just stayed at home power-writing all of these words and somehow making them form into a story.**

 **What do you guys think of slightly-vengeful Silver? She's not full-on Arcee-style vengeful, but still has some unresolved issues with Optimus about the Enhanced.**

 **Serious question right now: How should she proceed with the dark energon mindset? Tell the others she's hearing things or act like it's all fine (relatively speaking). I am actually looking for an answer, so please comment it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **'Til All Are One,**

 **GreyroseLegacy**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: The Deal

**Guess who's back...**

 **I'm trying not to overdo it with the word count (I normally go for the 3000 to 3500 mark), so let's get into the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _"Breaking someone's trust is like crumpling up a perfect piece of paper. You can smooth it over, but it's never going to be the same again."_**

 ** _-_** **Pinterest analogies.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One:** **The Deal**

"What have you learned, Prime?" Agent Fowler marched out of the door to the elevator, "And you better not blow smoke up my-oh," He stopped at seeing who else was there, quickly taking on a nicer tone, "Mrs Darby. What a...nice surprise."

She smiled back, "Special Agent Fowler."

I was right about being worried for her and Raf. Everyone was relieved that Bee had managed to reach them in time. But I hadn't found the right time to tell them about hearing what I guessed was Megatron's voice. It wasn't exactly something to casually mention mid-conversation.

"We have learned this," Ratchet began, bringing up the current data on everything so far, "As with the magma residing in the volcano, these earthquakes have originated far below the Earth's crust. From the very center of the Earth's core, in fact."

Fowler wasn't buying it, "Quakes don't start there...do they?"

Ratchet added, "Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern. Almost like..."

He trailed off, believing the statement was too outrageous to be true.

"Audio files," I stepped forward from the back of the group.

The senior MO glanced in doubt, "Are you sure?"

I nodded with reluctance, walking over to the computer, "If you convert these date points into audio files..."

Typing something into the keyboard, different filed were brought up. I found one in particular. Hesitance was clear in my movement before eventually clicking on it.

There it was again.

"What? What is it?" Fowler demanded.

"Listen," Ratchet murmured.

The room grew quiet. No one dared speak until they heard what it was they were searching for. It soon became obvious to the others. Two beats, then a rest. Two beats, then a rest. It was the same rhythmic sound I'd heard earlier and neglected to tell the others about.

It felt even louder in my helm.

 _Stop, Soundwave! Turn it off..._

I clenched my servos into fists as my purple optics forced themselves shut.

 _I can still hear it pounding in my processor!_

It was bringing him...pain?

A servo on my shoulder made me open them again. Ratchet looked at me in concern, but I shook my helm to act like I was fine.

"A Cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack guessed.

"How is that possible?" Mrs Darby asked, "A heart pumps _blood._ There's nothing inside the Earth to pump except-"

"Blood of Unicron," Raf realised.

There it was. My optics remained open, but I felt the sound of the world around me fade. Nothing except darkness remained.

Then I heard him. A voice I'd never heard in my life, but for some reason recognised.

 **I awaken.**

"Unicron..." I murmured.

He must've been able to hear me. Two huge purple optics shone from the dark in front of me. I felt myself shudder at recalling a similar scene with Airachnid. His optics narrowed at me.

 **Who are you?**

I stood there, mouth hung open. Was this a result of dark Energon?

 **Do not stand there like a fool! Speak!**

I wanted to say something, but was so shocked by being brought here that I physically couldn't.

 **If you refuse to obey the words of a superior life force, then be gone from my prescence!**

A strange twist appeared in my spark as the darkness around me seemed to melt away. I was back in the HQ. Still standing, as it seemed. The others continued to talk.

Optimus was nearing the end of the creation story we were all told from childhood. The legend of creation versus destruction.

"Primus became one with the very core of our planet," Optimus explained to the humans, "And Unicron was cast out, never to be heard from again. Until now."

Fowler was quick to offer a solution, "Maybe we can find the hole this Uber-Con left when he dug himself down there and fill it full of explosives."

"Agent Fowler," The Prime began, "I do not believe that Earth _became_ Unicron's home. But rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

"Forming your Earth," Ratchet added.

If that was true, things just became a lot more complicated than simply destroying Unicron.

"And he's only awakening _now_ due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment," Arcee realised.

Jack wasn't as eager, "Okay, well what happens when he wakes up from his billion-year nap?"

"Yeah, does he just stretch and KA-POW!" Miko made a wide gesturing motion, "Earth poofs to dust?"

Optimus didn't answer her. None of us did. How could any of us know the potency of a being we'd only read about in myths and stories? After all, we'd only just recognised Unicron's connection to the Earth.

Mrs Darby looked up to Optimus with knowing eyes, "You don't know. Do you?"

He thought for a moment, "My guess is that his form has transcended physical form as we know it. Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends upon it."

The team all nodded before the meeting ended. The humans, Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead all gathered around to see if there were any new developments on the news. I stood with Optimus and Ratchet, examining the data points of the currently known locations.

I knew I had to tell them about what I'd seen and heard. Like he said, it was the fate of the Earth we were talking about here.

"H-Hey, guys?" I began to my mentor and leader.

They both looked at me. I took a sharp intake of breath before explaining all that I'd seen. I don't need to bore you with exactly what I said. But for the first time since Red Alert, I was upfront and honest. About the sparkbeat. About hearing Megatron. About the encounter with Unicron. Everything.

By the time I was done, Ratchet's optics had widened. Optimus maintained his stoic gaze, but I could tell he was struggling with what to do next.

"And you're sure these voices haven't been your own?" Ratchet double-checked.

I shrugged, "Pretty sure."

"You were right to inform us," Optimus stated, "I fear that the dark Energon in your veins may be starting to form connections between both Megatron and Unicron. Similar to how Megatron controlled his undead army by his own will."

I hadn't been around for that battle, but according to Miko it was 'pretty wicked'.

"So...what happens now?" I asked, slightly scared to hear his answer, "Should I just wait for this to pass?"

Optimus paused, "The dark substance will not last forever, much like regular energon. And given that we are all still standing, I believe that you may be deflected from his reach. However, we have yet to see Unicron's true strength. I do ask that you proceed this with caution."

I sighed but nodded seriously, "I will."

 ** _Meanwhile . . ._**

Megatron recognised that his reliance on Unicron to see reason was doubtful. He soared high above the Earth below. Unicron barely cared about the potential of the planet he constituted. He was too focused on rising to conquer the galaxy.

And no doubt was his emergence destroy the planet the Decepticon leader had worked so ruthlessly to attain...

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron," Airachnid interrupted his train of thought, "But I must ask when you'll be back from your...audience with Unicron. The troops are growing suspicious."

The 'Con growled, "I will return, Airachnid, when I am ready to return."

Arrogant as always.

He hung up the call and carried on flying. There was distraction though as a familiar energy appeared on his radar, similar to that of dark Energon, and yet different.

The location was a few hundred miles away, not far for a Cybertronian jet to travel. Too intrigued to simply ignore it, he changed his flightpath from the warship to the signal.

Little was he aware of the chaos that awaited him.

 ** _The Autobot base . . ._**

Everyone was now caught up to speed on the recent developments. I could tell Arcee and Bee were trying to keep a close optic on me. We were just awaiting word from Optimus about the terrain he was exploring. He'd insisted on being the only one to go, for some reason.

"Ratchet," Optimus finally communicated with us over the comlink, "This area is consistent with the findings of the others. It is rich in metal ore."

"What does that tell us?" Agent Fowler asked.

Ratchet examined the screen, "It tells us that the natural metals in your Earth may be extensions of Unicron. His 'limbs' if you will."

"So he did have his morning stretch," June realised, "Which is why these quakes happened."

We all became alert as the monitor ahead began to flash red near Optimus' signal. A tightness grew in my spark. It seemed more faint than last time, but still there.

"Optimus," Ratchet began warningly, "Proceed wih caution. I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity."

"Rest assured, Ratchet, I will proceed with vigilance."

He logged of off the communications link. I felt a headache begin to pound within my processor as the others continued to wait for news. Acting fine, I slipped away from the group and into the hallway.

The headache only got worse. I buried my face in my servos and leaned back against the wall. Sinking to the floor, I tried to listen out for the two who might've been present.

 **Do you know me,** Unicron hissed, presumeably at Optimus, **Disciple of Primus?**

I nearly screamed at feeling a servo on my shoulder. My optics shot open as an involuntary charge of energy warned off the culprit.

Guilt soon hit me when I saw who it was.

"B-Bee?" I breathed in disbelief.

The mech had immediately retracted his servo, attempting to wave off the pain, **_"Primus, Sil. It's just me."_**

I glanced away in shame, "I'm...I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

 ** _"Hey, don't be. I shouldn't have snuck up on you,"_** He comforted, sitting down beside me but at a noticeably safe distance, ** _"Mind telling me what's got you so on edge?"_**

"Think we both know the answer to that, Bee," I answered hintingly.

 ** _"Right. Sorry."_**

There was a moment of silence. I was ready to embrace it, but apparently he didn't want to.

 ** _"Are you scared?_** ** _"_** He asked.

I looked over to him, "Well, yeah. Always."

He refused to meet my gaze, **_"What about?"_**

"More than I used to be, if you can believe it," I half-smiled, "Centuries ago, I only worried about one person: Arcee. Now I have her, you, the team, the kids. And the prophecy that could potentially end the Earth."

 ** _"We're a team. It's not your responsibility to save all of us from the 'Cons."_**

I gently took his servo in both of mine and turned it over. Like I thought, a scorch mark was there. Small, but still visible.

"It's not the Decepticons I'm worried about," I told him.

He withdrew his servo from mine to examine it for himself, **_"It's not that bad."_**

I shook my helm, "I'm making the same mistakes I've been doing for orns: seeing futures I never wanted to see, losing consciousness without realising it. And now this." I sighed, "I thought I was getting better."

 ** _"Well, getting better means making mistakes, right?_** ** _"_** He reasoned, **_"Anyone who knows about you knows that you want to use your powers for the right reasons. Primus, I saw that the first time we talked - well...kinda talked."_**

I glanced up at the mech to see him smirking at that last part and couldn't help doing the same. It'd been months since then. I would've given anything to be in that moment again. Or any other moment before all this happened.

On the rooftop watching the sunrise, driving through the desert to Jasper, even back at the academy. Just someplace where things were simpler. Looking into Bee's optics, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

He didn't hesitate to reach over to me and hold my servo in his. We would've stayed there talking for a while longer.

But the moment couldn't last forever. The two of us instictively snapped back to reality at the sound of Ratchet shouting from the main room. I followed Bumblebee as we both sprinted back to the others.

"Are you seriously saying you think Optimus can take him on by himself?" Arcee snapped.

"I'm aware of the odds, Arcee, but he was clear in his orders," Ratchet said sternly, "He wants to face Unicron alone."

Bulkhead stepped in, "Ratch, we gotta help him. We're a team."

 ** _"Guys, what's going on?"_**

Ratchet turned to us, "Further signs of Unicron's emergence show that Optimus may be in danger."

"Which is why we can't just sit around and do _nothing,_ " Arcee folded her arms.

My mentor ignored her, "He has given direct orders..."

I didn't hear the rest over another voice.

 **Hear this. I am this world's past and its future.**

Ignoring whatever it was the team were saying, I found myself pushing past them to the ground bridge controls. Ratchet was shouting at me. He might have been asking what I thought I was doing.

 **And as of this moment...**

I activated the ground bridge. Turning to Arcee, I gave her a nod. She knew what I meant.

 **All Primes are merely past.**

The team burst through the ground bridge. I watched as they each went through, aside from Ratchet and the humans. He marched over to me and gestured to the portal.

"What was that?" He demanded.

I didn't apologise, "Optimus would be offline if we'd spent any more time arguing."

It was easy to tell that Ratchet was annoyed at me. But I stood by what I said.

 ** _Not long after . . ._**

None of of could believe what we were hearing. After everything he'd done, Megatron actually expected us to be willing to trust him?

"Ha! Absurd!" Ratchet was quick to turn down the offer, "Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron were to take any side, why would it be ours?"

"Because Megatron's pride would not allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet," Optimus stated.

Megatron agreed slyly with the statement, "You know me all to well, Optimus."

"You lead an army of 'Cons," Bulkhead interjected, "Why come to us?"

"Because this particular endeavour requires something beyond the realm of my command," The warlord answered, "The power of a Prime."

"Heh, then I guess _we_ don't need _you_ ," The Wrecker scoffed.

I could picture Megatron's knowing grin in respond to Bulk's statement, "On the contrary. Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements."

"Are you forgetting what you did to my sister?" Arcee spoke through gritted teeth.

"Ah, yes, her," He remembered, "It has taken me quite some time to get used to dark energon, and its rather...unnatural effects. I hardly doubt that she has so easily adapted."

He was right. I'd even admitted that the thoughts I'd begun to have were too much.

Megatron continued, "Optimus, our past alliances - Autobot, Decepticon - no longer matter, not while Unicron lives."

Ratchet slammed his fist down on the keyboard, "The past ALWAYS matters!"

I'd never seen him this angry before.

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon," Optimus considered, "How long do you expect us to believe that will last."

"Only as long as is mutually beneficial," Megatron responded.

"And when our proposed shared mission is complete?"

"I will conquer this planet. My way." Megatron stated confidently.

At least he wasn't shy about it. I didn't know what to think of the situation, but Ratchet had a pretty clear opinion.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is _still_ siding with evil!" He yelled.

The warlord laughed, "Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron? Those soldiers were a mere taste. He still has yet to fully awaken. And when he does, chaos and devastation shall befall this planet."

Arcee spoke up once again, "Even if we did agree for you to help us, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?"

Optimus already knew the answer to that question, "With the Matrix of Leadership."

Back in Prax Academy, we learnt a little about the relics of Cybertron. Most were considered stories, and so was the Matrix before Optimus managed to retrieve it.

A tightness grew once again in my core as a rumbling sound came from the other end of the line. I guessed Unicron's foot soldier was rising again.

"Ah, and so he returns," Megatron remarked.

"Ratchet, bridge us back," Optimus ordered.

The doctor immediately walked over to the controls, opening a bridge at their coordinates. It was a little risky to open up a portal directly into base with Megatron standing _right there_.

Bulkhead couldn't help asking once more, "He's seriously gonna risk his own spark to save us?"

"Hardly my nature!" Once again, Megatron laughed, "Consider my offer, Optimus. I shall keep him distracted."

What followed was the sound of transforming, along with a jet engine.

I looked back to the portal to see the team walk through, one after the other. Each had a serious look donning their face. You know, the kind of look you have when an evil lord of destruction who happened to have waged a war that destroyed your home wants to be frenemies.

Ratchet looked to Optimus as the bridge closed behind them, "Please tell me you aren't actually considering this."

The Prime nodded, "I am afraid Megatron may be correct. We do require his assitance in stopping Unicron."

"I know that desperate times call for desperate measures," Ratchet began, "but bringing Megatron here?"

June was quick to weigh in, "How can you even think of letting that monster near these children?"

"He will be closely monitored," Optimus stated, "And only allowed to linger long enough to provide coordinates into Unicron's spark. We can ground bridge there."

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet intervened, "Bridging into space, or on a moving train is difficult enough! But a blind jump into the Earth's core-"

"Is yet another reason why we need his help in this rare scenario," Our leader interrupted the medic, "He will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates as long as he is bridged here."

"Optimus," Jack began, "What's going to happen to you when all this Matrix energy is released?"

Everyone knew the story of Orion Pax. It's what made me respect Optimus so much. He found it because he was looking for a cure to save our planet, like a true leader would.

Optimus contemplated for a moment, "The power of the Matrix has not previously been utilised in this manner."

"But you have an idea, don't you?" I asked, though it came out as more of a statement.

He stayed silent for a second before adressing all of us, "Autobots, if humankind I to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed. But you do."

Bulkhead sighed, "Well, I don't know about _all_ humankind. But I'm willing to do it. For Miko."

"For Jack," Arcee added.

 ** _"For Raf,"_** Bee agreed.

Optimus looked at me.

I shrugged, "Isn't life the basic right of all sentient beings?"

Humans were flawed, but so was everything else in the universe, including Cybertronians. Including even Optimus.

We all turned back to watch as Ratchet reluctantly opened a line communication to the Decepticon leader. I really couldn't believe we were about to let the second most evil being on Earth into our base. And yet there we were.

"Megatron," Optimus began, "We are sending transport."

Transport for the person who'd (mere hours ago) corrupted me by stabbing my spark with the blood of the very entity we now sought to fight.

 _This was gonna be fun,_ I thought sarcastically.

* * *

 **Here we go** **. We're in the Endgame now. Props to anyone who got that reference. I'll say no more, and goodnight.** **'Til All Are One,** **GreyroseLegacy**


End file.
